


The Hotter the Heat, the Harder the Week

by somethingfamiliar



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alpha Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups, Alpha Chwe Hansol | Vernon, Alpha Jeon Wonwoo, Alpha Kim Mingyu, Alpha Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi, Alpha Wen Jun Hui | Jun, Alpha Yoo Jeongyeon, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Beta Hong Jisoo | Joshua, Beta Lee Seokmin | DK, Bottom Jeon Wonwoo, Dildos, Dumb Bitch Culture, F/F, Knotting, M/M, Mating, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Omega Boo Seungkwan, Omega Lee Chan | Dino, Omega Lee Jihoon | Woozi, Omega Minatozaki Sana, Omega Xu Ming Hao | The8, Omega Yoon Jeonghan, Watersports, also Sana and Jeongyeon for like a moment, but like just for a moment, sorry i accidentally tagged it as a twice x seventeen fic before cos i was sleepy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-02
Updated: 2020-03-13
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:06:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 57,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22527547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/somethingfamiliar/pseuds/somethingfamiliar
Summary: Chan presents at a press meeting after holding it off to try and sync his Heats up with the other Omegas. Seokmin takes care of him and that's how the wildest Heat week that Seventeen has ever endured begins.Soonyoung makes a deal with the devil (eg. Jihoon), Minghao holes up in the dance studios and Jun has his own fun with the Alphas, but Jisoo's the one who struggles most when he realises that his orientation isn't all it's wracked up to be.He wonders if Jeonghan and Seungcheol will love him regardless.
Relationships: Boo Seungkwan/Chwe Hansol | Vernon, Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups/Hong Jisoo | Joshua/Yoon Jeonghan, Jeon Wonwoo/Kim Mingyu, Jeon Wonwoo/Kim Mingyu/Wen Jun Hui | Jun, Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi/Lee Jihoon | Woozi, Lee Chan | Dino/Lee Seokmin | DK, Minatozaki Sana/Yoo Jeongyeon, Wen Jun Hui | Jun/Xu Ming Hao | The8
Comments: 23
Kudos: 377





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> As usual:
> 
> * Please note that I'm merely using the members of Seventeen as characters in a story and would, in no way, be trying to abuse their content, personal image or work with anything I've written. *
> 
> If you didn't see the notes, here are the orientations:
> 
> Seungcheol- Alpha  
> Jeonghan- Omega  
> Jisoo- Beta  
> Junhui- Alpha  
> Soonyoung- Alpha  
> Wonwoo- Alpha  
> Jihoon- Omega  
> Seokmin- Beta  
> Mingyu- Alpha  
> Minghao- Omega  
> Seungkwan- Omega  
> Hansol- Alpha  
> Chan- Omega
> 
> Enjoy~

[CLICK FOR MORE](https://twitter.com/kiesdaya/status/1265782360252887040?s=20)

Promotions. The worst possible time to be triggered into Heat. Actually, there was something worse than merely going into Heat at a promotional event and that was _presenting_ at a promotional event. 

Chan tapped his fingers faster on his thigh and if Mingyu hadn’t figured out what was going on, he probably would’ve smacked Chan around the head. 

“Five more minutes,” He mumbled quietly, pressing his knuckles into Chan’s thigh to stop him from bouncing his leg, “Five more minutes and I’ll make an excuse for you, okay?” Mingyu had remembered this very feeling when he’d presented, of course, it being a little different as Mingyu was an Alpha and Chan an Omega, but he got the gist. 

“I- I can’t- everything hurts.” Chan whimpered quietly and Mingyu was sighing sympathetically, leaning over to Joshua who was sat beside him, the scent just barely reaching him as Mingyu had tried his best to override it. 

“Shua, get Seungcheol, quickly.” He whispered firmly, leaning away from the microphones to speak the words into his neck. Joshua looked at him a moment, slightly taken aback, before Mingyu stopped his scenting and let Chan’s scent hit him. His eyebrows rose and Mingyu was nodding, turning back to Chan to lean into his neck as if whispering something, but scenting him wordlessly. They were lucky that the aircon was running, it helped the tiniest bit, but Mingyu could think of a million other scenarios where it’d be easier for Chan to have presented. 

“Mingyu- It’s too hot, I can’t- can’t breathe.” Chan choked out, Mingyu leaning back to try and subtly rub a hand down his back reassuringly. Chan stuttered on a breath, sweat dripping from his hairline and scent glands as he desperately tried to wipe it away with the sleeve of his shirt. 

“I know, I know-” Mingyu began, but Seungcheol was behind them, the paparazzi coming to a pause as they took a short recess. 

“Shit, we- we need to get you out of here.” Seungcheol spoke, the scent hitting him, thick and overpowering as he approached them both. To anyone else, it looked as if they were merely having a discussion for the next performance, they’d grown used to this sort of acting. Chan grit his teeth, “Mingyu, go and get Jeonghan and let the managers know that we’ve got a problem. Chan, can you walk?” Seungcheol spoke quickly and all the words seemed to blur together now. Chan nodded, taking Seungcheol’s hand as they stood, Mingyu rushing down the table to get Jeonghan and only turning back when Seungcheol yelped. Chan’s vision turned to black, the image of Seungcheol’s panicked gaze freezing in his mind as his body braced to hit the ground. Then, nothing. 

Jeonghan unlocked the door to Seungcheol, almost an hour after they’d taken Chan back to the apartment. The remainder of the group had continued with the press, acting as if Chan and Jeonghan had other meetings to attend and wouldn’t be able to continue. For the most part, it had seemed believable. 

“How is he?” Seungcheol asked, skipping the pleasantries and kicking his shoes off as the rest of them filed in slowly after him. 

“He’s not awake yet, don’t go and taint him with your scent, he’s used to Mingyu’s for now.” Jeonghan sassed, running a hand through his hair as he followed Seungcheol back to Chan’s room. 

“He’s still not awake?” Seungcheol was pushing through the door now, making towards Chan’s bedside to press the back of his hand to his forehead. He was burning up, as expected. 

“I think it’s because he’s been suppressing it for awhile. Things don’t usually hit this fast, but they would if he’d tried to suppress it over the course of a few days. Maybe he was trying to put it off until after promotions, trying to sync it with our Heat season? I don’t know.” Jeonghan shrugged, taking the damp cloth and going to change it out for a colder one. Seungcheol nodded slowly, both of them turning as a knock came at the open door. 

“Can I help with anything?” Mingyu was standing in the doorway awkwardly. Jeonghan appeared back from the en-suite bathroom, two cloths in his hands, one damp, one dry. 

“Yes! Yes, oh my god, yes you can help.” Jeonghan exclaimed, beckoning him in, “Scent as many cushions and sheets and blankets as you can. He’s used to your scent for now.” Jeonghan rushed, throwing a thick blanket towards him as he lay the new cloth on Chan’s neck, watching him carefully as he flinched and whined at the temperature. Mingyu nodded slowly, rubbing the soft fabric against his neck, already smelling hints of Chan’s scent on it. 

“Jeonghan? Sh-should I get someone to take over?” Seungcheol asked hesitantly, resting a hand on his forearm as he approached the side of Chan’s bed. 

“No, why would I need someone to take over? I’m fine, Cheol.” Jeonghan said sharply and suddenly he realised what he was implying, “Cheol-ah, I’m fine, seriously. We all still have a week or so, we wouldn’t all start early.” Jeonghan said indirectly acknowledging their upcoming Heats. Seungcheol knew that the Heats would all be messed up now and he’d need to do some rescheduling in order of them finishing up their promotions before their break week. A steady chatter was running out in the living room and Jeonghan sighed again, Seungcheol watched him carefully.

“You want me to send everyone back to work, don’t you?” Seungcheol asked, reading Jeonghan’s expression perfectly. Mingyu raised an eyebrow in confusion, kneeling beside Chan to scent the sheets of his bed that he could reach.

“It’s not that I want them gone, I just want them to be distracted. It was difficult enough when Seungkwan presented, everyone was on edge and that wasn’t even when Heat days were coming around. I just think it’s best if we keep everyone occupied, but it’s your call, babe.” Jeonghan shrugged, pulling back to check Chan’s temperature again. Seungcheol knew Jeonghan was right, he always was with these things, but how could he ask of that whilst Jeonghan looked after Chan all by himself? Seungcheol let a breath whistle through his teeth, running a hand through his hair as he began pacing the room.

“But what about you? You can’t stay with him the whole time, you’ll get tired or-” Seungcheol began arguing, but Jeonghan was holding a hand up, looking at him with a smirk.

“Seungcheol, who was the one to stay up all night when I presented?” Jeonghan asked rhetorically, Seungcheol reminding himself of that night, back when even he was yet to present, “And who stayed up with the other Omegas when they presented?” Yes, it was Jeonghan, but this was different, they were on the verge of Heat week, this was so different. 

“I know, but this isn’t the same, Jeonghan. He’s on the verge of Heat, _you’re_ on the verge of Heat. You’ll lose your energy, you’ll lose your _appetite_ . It happens every time you’ve looked after the new Omegas and- what’s worse- it happens in Heat for you _as well_. I’m supposed to be looking after all of you and I don’t know what to do, Jeonghan. If I ask you to go back to work with everyone else, I’m putting Chan’s health in jeopardy, but if I ask you to stay, it’s your health that I put at risk. Whatever I do, I’m not going to be doing my job right, so what do you suggest, baby?” Seungcheol was getting breathless now. Chan’s scent was stronger than ever and that was confusing him, he wasn’t used to this smell. Jeonghan stood again, hand dropping to his side,

“Seungcheol, take the others back to work. You can take care of me when I go into Heat, the same way we do with everyone’s Heat’s. Just get everyone busy, give them a focus and keep the Omegas Heat’s at bay. I’ll tell you if I need help with Chan and, besides, he’s used to Mingyu’s scent for now, so I can call him if I need his help. I’ll be fine, I promise you.” Jeonghan reached out now, gripping Seungcheol’s hip and staring up at him carefully. Seungcheol’s chest lightened, eyes dropping before he looked back up at Jeonghan, pulling him in to kiss his forehead and hug him into his chest.

“Okay,” He said shortly, staring down at Chan over his shoulder as he let Jeonghan scent him, more out of comfort than anything, “Okay, I’ll get everyone busy. Just promise me that you’ll call if you need me?” Jeonghan nodded against his shoulder, pulling back to meet his gaze again.

“I promise,” He repeated, nodding another confirmation as Seungcheol gripped his hand a moment longer, “Come on, get moving, you all have work to do.” Jeonghan smiled, softer now, letting Seungcheol kiss him slowly. They pulled apart a moment later, the apartment slowly slipping back into a subdued silence.

Soonyoung was fine, really he was, he just didn’t like the thought of one of his members not being able to join them. Since getting back to the dance studio, himself, Minghao and Jun had been particularly quiet, which was expected, but also terribly unnerving. He wiped his forehead with the heel of his hand and went to stop the music. None of them were focused and it showed in every move they made. Minghao had tripped over his feet a whopping four times and Jun kept making excuses to leave the room. Soonyoung wasn’t stupid, he knew why. 

“Hao? Are you- are you alright?” Soonyoung finally asked, eyeing the door as Jun left again, this time to ‘speak to one of the managers who was walking past’. Minghao froze, placing his water bottle beside him as he leant back against the mirror. The aircon was blasting and once they’d stopped dancing it seemed painfully cold, but Soonyoung noticed the fog forming on the mirror around Minghao’s body. 

“I’m fine, I just can’t-can’t concentrate.” Minghao shrugged, not meeting his eyes as he bent down to sit opposite. Soonyoung stared a moment longer before sighing and reaching for his phone. 

“Let’s- lets take five. I’ve just got to make a call, alright?” Soonyoung finally decided, Minghao nodding as he fiddled with a loose thread on the hem of his hoodie. 

“Hyung? You know more about Omegas than me, so I have a question.” Soonyoung muttered, chewing on his fingernails as he paced the length of the car park outside the studios. 

“What is it, Young-ah? Can it wait? We’re recording a demo right now and the others are going to need me in a minute, you know how Jihoon hates when we’re late.” Jisoo responded, voice hazy through the phone connection, but Soonyoung was too focused on this one thing to not be able to understand. 

“It’s Minghao. His- his scent is really strong, even with the aircon on and Jun keeps getting fidgety and none of us can focus. Is he- is he going into Heat?” Soonyoung questioned, rubbing a hand down his face as he thought it all over. He could’ve sworn he heard Jisoo gasp, but his head was getting light and-

“Young-ah! Quick, Minghao- he’s- I think he’s going into Heat.” Jun was at the door of the building, yelling across the parking lot and Soonyoung was cursing, sprinting back in and relaying the news to Jisoo over the phone. 

“Soonyoung! Just stay calm, he’ll be able to smell you, his senses are heightened and you’ll only freak him out if you go in there with that demeanour.” Jisoo was saying, a rustling sound of clothes and doors shutting in the background, “I’m asking Jihoon for leave, just hold on.” His voice came again and Soonyoung was taking steadying breaths before he handed the phone to Jun, knocking on the door in an attempt at approaching Minghao carefully. 

“Did you come in here already?” Soonyoung asked, looking at Jun softly. He nodded, expression a little apologetic, but Soonyoung seemed understanding, “Stay outside, I’ll be just a moment.” Soonyoung opened the door a crack, looking around the room for Minghao before spotting him slumped beside the mirror where he’d left him. Jun’s breath stuttered and Soonyoung gave him a reassuring smile before stepping in and shutting the door behind him. He knew of Jun’s relationship with Minghao, he didn’t know if he was supposed to, but he did and he knew that Jun would want him completely sane and in his right mind before he decided they’d share a Heat together. He knew how he’d want the same if he were to help one of the others through a Heat. 

“Hyung? I’m- I’m sorry, I couldn’t- couldn’t stop it- I tried, I really did-” Minghao mumbled, wriggling against the mirror as he tried to keep his hands occupied anywhere but at his waistband. Soonyoung shook his head, slowly bending down,

“No, no it’s okay, you don’t have to apologise.” Soonyoung said softly, watching as tears began forming at the corners of his eyes. _Ah, so he was still half in his right mind._ “Hey, listen, Jisoo-Hyung is on his way and he’s going to help you out. Can you wait a little longer?” He added, voice almost indecipherable under the sound of the aircon, but Minghao nodded, eyes wide as he pulled his knees to his chest in an attempt at making himself smaller. That much, Soonyoung was familiar with, Jihoon did that. 

“Is he- is he nearly here?” Minghao asked, voice laced with desperation and Soonyoung knew he was in a lot more distress than he was letting on. Soonyoung looked back to the door, beckoning Jun into the room and resting a hand on Minghao’s knee as he gasped. 

“Jun? How far away is Jisoo-Hyung?” Soonyoung asked, voice similar to how he was speaking to Minghao. Jun reciprocated the question through the phone, looking at Minghao sympathetically before he pulled it away from his ear. 

“Any minute now.” He said shortly and Minghao was sighing, half in desperation and half in relief. 

“I can’t- I don’t think I can move.” Minghao muttered out in broken Chinese and Jun took another step forward, into the dance studio as Soonyoung looked up at him for guidance.

“He doesn’t think he can move, Young-ah, should I call Seungcheol as well?” Jun asked, eyes flicking between Soonyoung and Minghao’s eyes as they began falling shut. 

“We’ll see what Hyung thinks.” Soonyoung spoke, eyes darting to the door as the latch clicked open. Jun stepped back as Jisoo entered the room and this time Minghao was sighing in relief. 

“Hyung,” he breathed, looking up from his knees as Jisoo came to sit down beside him. 

“Hello, darling, how are you feeling?” Jisoo asked, Soonyoung beginning to breath heavily from the pheromones Minghao had released on seeing Jisoo, “Wait outside, I’ll call if I need you.” He added under his breath, looking between Jun and Soonyoung and almost smirking as they skittered towards the door. 

“Everything- it hurts, Hyung.” Minghao managed, gritting his teeth as he tried to hold back another release of pheromones. Jisoo noticed. 

“Hey, Hey, you don’t have to do that anymore. I don’t mind and there’s no one else in here, see?” Jisoo gestured around the room as if talking to a little child. Minghao breathed a moment, considering it, until he finally gave in, relaxing back against the mirror at the mere sensation. 

“F-fuck.” He cursed breathily, eyes falling shut as his head hit the mirror, Jisoo shushing him as he caressed his shoulders. Minghao began whispering quietly to himself, short sentences that Jisoo couldn’t understand. This was only Minghao’s second Heat since he’d presented, the first time he’d been ready in his bedroom, no one there to bother him or learn his antics. Somehow, this seemed a vast change from that. 

“Jun said you didn’t think you could move,” Jisoo stated, watching as Minghao nodded, eyes still closed as he focused on breathing steadily, “Do you still think you can’t move?” He asked softly, unzipping Hao’s sweater down to his diaphragm without batting an eyelid that there was nothing underneath. 

“My- my legs- I tried to move to the bathroom, but I- I can’t.” Minghao managed, his fingers shaky as he tried to brush his hair away from his forehead and failing. Jisoo picked up where he’d left off, tucking his hair behind his ear and gently cradling his head. 

“Well, would you prefer me to carry you or Seungcheol?” Jisoo asked, knowing how sensitive and emotional the Omegas got at the slightest things when they were this way. Every single person in the group was capable of carrying Minghao, after all, he was tiny, but it was more a thing of safety. There would be no way that Jisoo would let Jun take him, not because he couldn’t, but because he was still a young, unmated Alpha. Unlike Seungcheol, who wasn’t only the leader of the group and pack, but also a Partial Mate to Jeonghan. They’d never had enough time to properly Mate and it had never been allowed, but every six months they rebonded their temporary Mating agreement, meaning Seungcheol had moral, emotional and physical support to tend to the rest of the group without having to use up all of his strength. On top of that, Seungcheol was physically the strongest, but also the most immune to Omega scents in Heat, apart from Jeonghan’s, of course. It made sense to call him, but Minghao was shaking his head frantically,

“N-no one else, I don’t want anyone else to- to see me like this.” He whimpered and as much as Jisoo understood that, he didn’t want Minghao to be afraid.

“We’re all used to this, Hao. If we aren’t used to it in the dorms, then it’s more likely than not that we’ve dealt with it at home. You don’t have to be embarrassed, it’s normal. Just ask Jeonghan or Jihoon, they’ve got plenty of _actually_ embarrassing stories. Besides, Jihoon presented young, so he had to get used to it early on, he knows where you’re coming from. And Jeonghan, he’s always finding new things out about his Omega, it’s nothing to be afraid of.” Jisoo recalled laying in bed with Jeonghan one night, Seungcheol working late, as he told Jisoo about how many things he didn’t know he could do until he’d talked to the other Omegas. Jisoo liked being a Beta, he felt as if him and Seokmin had a responsibility to look after the members differently to how the Alphas could, yet still be able to pick up on things like scents and Heats and Ruts. 

“Hyung, wh-what about the other Alphas in the building?” Minghao asked hesitantly and, _shit_ , he was right. There was no chance they’d manage to get him out of here without at least half the Alphas in the buildings swarming them. Soonyoung and Jun had barely managed to keep away from him, he was even more at risk now. 

“Let me- let me call Seungcheol. Can I leave you in here on your own for a moment? Get yourself comfortable and I’ll be back before you know it, alright?” Jisoo smiled weakly, pulling himself to his feet and backing away to the door. 

The moment he stepped out the door, Jun and Soonyoung were on him, inhaling deeply and throwing questions at him.

“How is he?” Jun shot out, Soonyoung speaking over him rapidly,

“Some Alphas came down earlier, I think we need to get him out of here.” Jisoo held up a hand and explained his dilemma shortly, dialling Seungcheol’s number quickly,

“Jisoo, baby, is it urgent? Seungkwan’s on the other line with Hansol. He’s on the verge of going into Heat and Hansol’s in the middle of calming him down-” Seungcheol began, but Jisoo was cutting him short.

“Yeah, it’s about Minghao. He’s actually gone into Heat, but we’re stuck in the dance studios and there’s Alphas everywhere and I don’t know how to get him out of here without- Jun! No, get back outside- _Jesus_ , hang on, Cheol-” Jisoo grabbed at Jun’s waist, tugging him back from the studio door as Minghao’s scent hit them all hard. Jun growled, baring his teeth at Jisoo as he pulled him back from the door. 

“Jisoo? What’s going on? Are you okay? Hang on, I’m coming over, sit tight.” Seungcheol rasped through the speaker as he hung up, sliding his phone into his pocket and grabbing Jun around the waist.

“Jun! Listen to me, you can’t go in when he’s in Heat! Stop- stop fighting me- _argh!_ ” Jisoo yelped as Jun’s elbow hit directly between his ribs. Soonyoung was standing a little way off, gritting his teeth to try and stop himself from going into the same state, but Jun’s attempt at opening the door had left him breathless, high on the scent of Heat.

“Holy shit.” A voice came from behind them, almost throwing Jisoo off enough to lose his grip on Jun, “Who let an Omega go into Heat in the practice room?” Jisoo turned slightly, the figure running forward to grab at Jun as well. Another Alpha.

“Jeongyeon? What are you- how come you’re here?” Jisoo muttered out, letting her lift Jun, almost dragging him outside with Soonyoung. 

“Really? Do you think _now_ is really the time, Joshua?” Jeongyeon gasped, narrowly missing an elbow to her chest as Jun scrambled in her grip, “Where’s Seungcheol? What the fuck is going on?” She tried again, huffing as she lifted Jun down the steps, Jisoo dragging a more subdued Soonyoung after her.

“He’s on his way, we didn’t know it was this bad.” Jisoo spoke pinning Soonyoung to a bench a little further down the parking lot, alongside Jeongyeon who was doing the same to Jun. A bead of sweat was dripping from her hairline, but she didn’t seem fazed, simply focusing on catching her breath as she scoffed at the dirty look Jun was giving her.

“What? Angry that I took you away from doing something regrettable to your sweet, little Omega? _God_ , you reek of him.” Jeongyeon smirked darkly, Jun almost losing his temper enough to strike at her, but she was stronger, her Alpha was stronger. 

“Congratulations, by the way.” Jisoo nodded towards her, catching her mixed scent, he figured she’d only recently Mated. She turned to him, smiling softly, calmer now.

“Thanks, are you surprised?” She asked sheepishly, but Jisoo was shaking his head, smiling at her properly now. 

“Only that management let you.” Jisoo said honestly, feeling Soonyoung relax in his grip.

“Oh, they didn’t. Sana’s stubborn, though, she doesn’t listen to rules all that often.” Jeongyeon smirked, running a hand through her hair, only looking back to Jun when he began wriggling again, “Hey! What’s your problem? Jealous? Be patient, you animal, you’ll get your turn one day as well.” She rolled her eyes making Jisoo giggle.

“How long ago?” He finally asked once he’d sobered. Jeongyeon took a moment, pulling a hand away from Jun’s wrist to count on her fingers.

“Six months? Maybe five, actually. We’ve all been pretty busy trying not to be fired and stuff, so I don’t really remember.” She shrugged again, loosening her grip on Jun as he began to calm down. Jisoo smiled,

“I’m really happy for you. Let Sana know that we’re wishing you both well.” He smiled, looking up as Seungcheol’s car pulled into the parking lot, “This is going to be fun.” He mumbled sarcastically, standing as Seungcheol sprinted towards them.

“What the fuck happened? Why is no one with Minghao? Jesus christ-” Seungcheol ran a hand across his forehead and through his hair in exasperation. Jeongyeon looked up at him from her place on the floor, hands still pinning Jun down.

“Alright, Cheol? I hear you’re having some Heat problems.” She sassed, watching as Seungcheol’s expression turned to something a little lighter.

“Oh my god, did they hurt you? Are you alright? Holy shit, Jeongyeon, when did you Mate?” He rushed out all at once, watching as Jisoo took her place, gripping Jun’s arm to stand up and hug Seungcheol in greeting.

“Not too long ago, do I really smell that different? Now, who’s checking on Minghao? There’s no way you can bring him out of there if he’s fully in Heat now.” She explained, crossing her arms over her chest as she looked between Soonyoung and Jun. Seungcheol sighed, eyeing Soonyoung again,

“Are you back? Can you wait here with Jisoo or shall I ask Jeongyeon to wait here with you as well?” Seungcheol asked him, ruffling his hair and looking him in the eye. Soonyoung swallowed dryly, looking around himself,

“I’m back, I can wait here. I promise.” He said shortly, nodding and turning to Jisoo now.

Jeongyeon was expecting much of the same when it came to male Omegas in Heat in comparison to female Omegas in Heat, but she was surprised, to put it lightly. Seungcheol cracked the door open, just enough that his scent wouldn’t engulf the entire first floor,

“Do you know how long he’s been on his own?” Seungcheol asked, but Jeongyeon shook her head, pressing in further and shutting the door behind them.

“Holy shit. This is- this is different from the girls Heat.” She coughed into her sleeve, eyeing Minghao curled on the floor shivering, “Fuck, there’s no way you can move him now.” She crouched beside him, brushing his hair back from his face, damp with sweat and salty tears. Seungcheol sighed, crouching down beside her,

“I know,” He mumbled, standing again to grab a towel from the shelves across the room, “Stay with him a moment, I’ll get the others to bring his things.” He said tiredly, handing Jeongyeon the towel as he slipped out the door.

“How’re we feeling, buddy?” Jeongyeon asked, dabbing his forehead and neck with the towel, “Do you want me to help with your jacket?” She asked, steadily running a hand down his arm as not to startle him with a sudden touch. He mewled into his hand, whimpering and desperately trying to speak.

“Ju-Jun, I want Jun.” He finally got out and Jeongyeon smiled softly, peeling his jacket from his shoulders and helping him into a half-sitting position to take it from him.

“I know, but that’s not an option right now, I’m afraid. Is there anything else I can get you? Water? Something to eat?” Jeongyeon tried again, helping him back down to lay on his side, his joggers low on his hips and he found himself rutting against the empty space. Somehow, she didn’t seem to mind. She’d never really liked boys anyway and she’d seen Omegas in Heat, boys and girls, but mostly Sana. And, in all honesty, Sana was a lot worse than this mindless rutting.

“N-no, Jun- I want him.” Minghao begged again, but Jeongyeon was smiling sadly, stroking a hand through his hair at a steady rhythm. 

“Okay, here’s what’s going to happen,” _Ah, distraction, an incredible tactic for little Omegas like this_ , “Seungcheol’s gone to ask Junnie to get your things. When Seungcheol gets back, you’ll have something to do, you can nest, touch yourself, whatever, but you need to stay with me for now, okay? Can you do that, Minghao? Can we talk until he gets here?” She was working her way through every word like she was talking to a toddler and Minghao appreciated that. He could barely concentrate on speaking in his mother-tongue, let alone a second language, right now. A meek whimper fell from his lips as he tried to find the words to respond, his eyes squeezed shut as he focused,

“Y-you can talk. I c-can’t.” Minghao stuttered, Jeongyeon understanding as she made herself comfortable, threading her fingers back into his hair and letting him rest his head on her thighs.

“Hey, what about my scent, do you like my scent?” She asked softly, focusing on spreading it throughout the room for Minghao to smell. He nodded and she continued, feeling his body relax a little at the pheromones. The tone of a phone call jolted them both out of their reverie, Jeongyeon sighed, “Hello? Not a good time, baby, I’ve got an Omega in Heat.” Minghao curled in on himself at those words, it was embarrassing.

“Oh! Are you cheating on me?” Sana sassed, making Jeongyeon giggle softly. 

“No, no, it’s little Minghao. You know, the cute one? He was at the practice rooms, but must’ve not been expecting his Heat to hit so quickly. I’m just waiting with him until Seungcheol gets back.” She explained, letting Minghao listen in on the conversation with slow words.

“Oh, poor baby.” Sana cooed, “Is he going to stay at the studios? Shall I tell Jihyo to book another studio for this week?” She asked, talking with the same slow, soft tone that Jeongyeon was using, in case Minghao was to overhear.

“That’d be great, thank you, honey.” Jeongyeon replied, wrapping up their conversation and ending the call not long afterwards. 

“S-Sana is- is your Mate?” Minghao asked, tensing up every few moments, in the hopes of stopping his body from automatically rutting against nothing. She smiled, smoothing a hand over his tensed arms to let him know it was alright.

“Yes,” She said shortly, letting him growl quietly at a sudden wave of Heat, “Only by a few months.” Minghao sighed deeply, _how lucky she must be_ , he thought. 

“Wow.” He replied, trying to keep the jealousy from lacing his voice, but the door was clicking open before he could continue his interrogations. Seungcheol, Jisoo and Seokmin filed in, duvets, blankets and a mass of cushions coming with them.

“See? What did I tell you, Hao, I said ‘Seungcheol’s gone to ask Junnie to get your things’ and Seungcheol’s here with them!” She said softly, excitement lacing her voice to try and raise his spirits. He seemed miserable, his Omega seemed miserable and that was probably down to the fact that he couldn’t spend his Heat with Jun, but she wasn’t going to let him down that easy. He mewled in response and Jisoo smiled, laying a duvet beside him and letting him nestle into it. Seungcheol appeared at Jeongyeon’s side, watching as Seokmin gently arranged the pillows so Minghao could nestle down into them.

“Thanks, Yeon-ah,” He smiled, handing her a box of takeout that they’d picked up on the way back, “We couldn’t have done it without you.” She gasped, inhaling deeply at the smell of spicy fried chicken, humming in delight.

“Well, you probably could have done it without me, just a lot slower. Besides, I haven’t seen a little Omega in Heat for a while, especially a boy, at that. It’s nice to know that Minghao has people who look after him, he’s far from home and I remember when Sana first presented, she was upset and so distressed. I’m glad he doesn’t have to go through that.” She crossed her arms over her chest and smiled as she watched Minghao try to press his face into as many pillows as he could, scenting whatever hadn’t already been scented. Seungcheol sighed, leading her towards the door,

“I’m really happy for you and Sana. I hope that one day I’ll get to experience that same happiness you feel, it might be a while, but hopefully one day.” He ran a hand through his hair and Jeongyeon could clearly see his distress. 

“One bit of advice,” She paused at the door, pushing a hand into her jacket pocket, “Don’t let the company decide what you can and cannot do. If you love them, then who really gives a shit what the company says. Just- just keep it in mind, okay?” And with that she turned on her heel and left, waving as she swung the box of takeout in her hands.

The following days had Jun camping outside Minghao’s dance studio between practices and no one dared tell him to leave. Jeonghan was still at home tending to Chan and training him through presenting, a harder challenge than what had originally been posed, Seungcheol coming home the first evening to find him passed out on the floor beside Chan’s bed. Other than their two slight inconveniences, things carried on as normal. Obviously the Performance Team were missing fifty percent of their members, but Soonyoung would still drag Jun to extra practice in order of keeping him occupied. 

Their schedules changed on the second day and Jun found himself at practice with the Hip-Hop Unit, working harder to cover Soonyoung’s absence as he went to record with Jihoon. The remainder of the Vocal Team had training and vocal exercises all day, something that Seungcheol knew Jeonghan had been looking forward to, and wouldn't be back to the apartment until late evening. Once Jihoon and Soonyoung had finished recording they were to join the Hip-Hop Unit in the dance studios to continue practice, but things were dragging out longer than necessary. 

“Did you not practice this?” Jihoon was asking through the telecom, raising an eyebrow through the glass as he watched Soonyoung pace the booth. 

“I did, I just can’t- I can’t focus. Give me a minute.” Soonyoung sighed in frustration, pulling his headphones off and taking a long sip from his water bottle. 

“Soonyoung, I’ve given you lots of ‘minutes’, if you can’t get this sorted then I’ll have to book in another day with you. We have practice to get to after this and you’re not making any progress.” Jihoon released the telecom button, leaning back in his chair as he waited on Soonyoung’s response, but nothing came. A moment passed before Soonyoung exited the booth, pulling up a chair to sit beside Jihoon, sighing dramatically, “What? What is this about? What is going on with you, you’re never like this.” Jihoon commented, crossing his arms over his chest, eyes narrowed in interrogation. 

“Don’t look at me like that, it’s condescending.” Soonyoung said coldly, flashing him dark looks of disdain. 

“Is this about Minghao? Are you still on edge because of that?” Jihoon asked, his patience finally slipping away. Soonyoung stayed quiet, “Oh my god, Alphas are _such_ hard work. Just say it how it is, Soonyoung. You’re starting to irritate me.” Jihoon grit out, pursing his lips in agitation. Soonyoung growled lowly, standing again as he wrung his hands, fidgeting and pacing the small space.

“I’m just- It’s just-” He began, not finding the right words to convey what he was feeling.

“What? Soonyoung, what? You’re pissing me off, just tell me!” Jihoon cried, standing to his feet as well, making Soonyoung stop in his tracks as he stared down at him.

“I just don’t know how to act around any of you now!” Soonyoung yelped, throwing his hands up in defeat. Jihoon scoffed, turning away to process his words.

“You don’t know how to act around any of us? The Omegas, you mean?” He asked, the short release of breath Soonyoung made audible was his only response, “Jesus, Soonyoung, it’s a Heat! They’ve happened before, so what’s the big deal now? You were never like this! You think I’m okay with it? You think it’s easy for me?” Jihoon was yelling now, tapping the mute button on the microphone to make sure nothing was overheard or accidentally recorded. 

“I just- what if you go into Heat and I can’t- I don’t know, Jihoon!” Soonyoung’s voice was climbing to the same pitch as Jihoon and that only made Jihoon angrier. He was an Omega, yes, but there was no way that he couldn’t beat an Alpha in a fight.

“Let me make one thing clear,” Jihoon’s voice dropped lower now, gritty and rough as he took a step closer to Soonyoung, their faces inches apart, “If you were to go all ‘Alpha’ on me, there wouldn’t be a problem. My Heats are worse than any of the Omegas, longer, harder, more painful- so, if you were to lose it, you’d only be doing me a favour. You could never endure what I have to go through when I have Heats, nothing subsides them. So, don’t act like it’s such a hardship for you to be around us when we have to physically put our bodies through _hell_ every few months. It’s not easy, it’s not always fun and as much as we claim it’s manageable it isn’t for all of us. I lose out on so much work time, energy, everything is a struggle and the recovery is almost as bad, you have no idea, Young-ah. So, why is it that you feel sorry for _yourself_ throughout all of this?” Jihoon was growling now, hands clenched into small fists as a frown pulled between his eyebrows. He’d been having Heats for the longest, he’d had to go through them more than the others, he’d had to pretend he was fine for too long. And he’d also never told anyone else how hard it was for him. It was common knowledge that Partial Mates, like Jeonghan and Seungcheol, shared Heats together, but also that the Betas would help out at times. Jihoon didn’t even want to think about the amount of times Seokmin or Jisoo had fucked him into the mattress and he’d lied that he was well and truly sated. He was good at that, lying. Especially when it came to sex. 

“You- why didn’t you tell me?” Soonyoung got out shortly, mentally cursing, because _why would he tell me?_ Soonyoung thought, “I mean, why don’t you get someone to help? Seokmin or Jisoo-” He began and Jihoon was growling again, angry tears spilling from the corners of his eyes. He couldn’t tell if it was from embarrassment or infuriation,

“I have! They do! But nothing works, okay? Are you happy?” Jihoon shot back, falling back into his seat dejectedly. Soonyoung watched with wide eyes, kneeling on the floor now as he tried to get Jihoon to look at him.

“Hey, wait, wait,” Soonyoung tried, using the most soothing voice he could as he tasted Jihoon’s scent turning bitter, “I- I want to help you.” He didn’t know what caused him to say it, but he meant it and that _scared_ him.

“What?” Jihoon said weakly, not fully processing the statement until he looked at Soonyoung properly, a pale pink dusting his cheeks.

“I want to help you, through your Heat, I mean.” Soonyoung said, steadier than the last time, but his mind was racing now, _oh my god, Jihoon is going to hit me_.

“You want to help me through my Heat?” Jihoon replied, almost mocking as he watched Soonyoung nod in assurance, “Oh come on, Soonyoung, I don’t need a pity-party. Besides, you’ll only back out last minute, so don’t get my hopes up for no reason.” Soonyoung raised an eyebrow, challengingly. 

“Do I look like I’m going to back out?” He deadpanned and Jihoon looked taken aback, his mouth falling open as he failed to reply, “I mean it, Jihoon. One Partial-Mating ritual and if you decide you don’t want to do it again, then we’ll forget it ever happened. You’re on contraception, you need help and I’m offering, so what’s the problem?” He knew it was stupid. Even as he was saying it he knew it was stupid, but he couldn’t help it, he couldn’t stop now. Jihoon was still gaping at him, blinking like a deer caught in the headlights. He wanted to tell Soonyoung it was a stupid idea and that they weren’t supposed to be doing things like this when there were no feelings involved, but that was where he was wrong. He knew there was feelings involved and that’s what made it even more ridiculous. Soonyoung had drunkenly confessed and Jihoon had kissed him, the one thing they never spoke of, a silent plea of silence between them. They knew there was something there, but what if Jihoon realised he didn’t want Soonyoung like that anymore, the scent of their time together still lingering when he was with the next Alpha. That might taint him forever, what if he never ended up Mating because of Soonyoung’s scent from their Partial-Mate? That was terrifying, horrible and miserable and he couldn’t decide, but Jihoon couldn’t bear the thought of going through another Heat with his current level of energy and inability to lie when he became delirious with lack of sleep. It wasn’t fair on Jisoo and Seokmin and they still tended to the others on Heat week, it was definitely not fair to keep dragging them back to his room, again and again. His only options were Soonyoung, the Betas or his fingers and array of Heat objects. They stayed silent, Soonyoung still looking up at him from the floor, letting him have his time to think it through, but Jihoon had decided and in one reckless moment he was surging down, capturing Soonyoung’s lips in his own and sliding his tongue against his in such a rush that it left Soonyoung breathless, speechless.

“If you’re offering then, I guess there’s no harm. Just- just don’t be a pussy about it, okay?” Jihoon mumbled into his lips, twining a sweater-pawed fist into his hair and nosing at Soonyoung softly. He huffed out a laugh in response,

“Whatever you want, Jihoon, whatever you want.” Soonyoung smiled, leaning up and pulling Jihoon down into his lap to kiss him longer. 

Jihoon awoke with a start, a twisting feeling was coiling in his stomach as he moved to check the time on his phone. 3:30 am, of course. The others had left hours ago now, 10pm at the latest, but he’d stayed on in order of mixing the latest track and writing out some new lyrics. He knew he should’ve just gone home. The twisting feeling had turned into sharp stabs by the time he stood properly, reaching for his water bottle. He keeled over, clutching his lower abdomen in pain for a moment until it subsided- this, this was Heat. He reached for his phone, on the verge of calling Seungcheol until he remembered his and Soonyoung’s agreement, tapping his contact instead. The likelihood of Soonyoung picking up now was near-to-none and Jihoon was giving up hope as it rang to voicemail, until Soonyoung called back moments later. 

“Jihoon? You’re not home? _Jesus_ , you have to stop working this much, it’s not good for your-” Soonyoung began lecturing, but Jihoon was gasping now, pulling his body to the floor and leaning back up against the wall as he squeezed his eyes shut. 

“I’m in Heat, are you- are you coming or not?” Jihoon choked out, clenching his phone in a tight grip as he held back from whimpering. Soonyoung muttered a string of curses, a clattering sound coming through the speaker of Jihoon’s phone before a reply became eligible. 

“I’m on my way. Where are your things?” Soonyoung said vaguely, pulling his shoes on as he made his way to Jihoon’s room. 

“Third drawer down in the bathroom cabinet. I normally take a cold shower before I start.” Jihoon explained quickly, breathless, but proud that he got the words out without stuttering. Soonyoung smirked, pulling the items from his drawer into a bag and slinging it over his shoulder. A high whimper came through before Soonyoung managed to hang up the call and suddenly he was realising how terrible of an idea this actually was. 

7 minutes. That’s all it took for Soonyoung to be buzzing himself into the building and tapping the code into Jihoon’s studio. He found him curled up on the ground, shivering and panting, his scent heavy and thick throughout the room. Soonyoung could already feel him losing himself, but they needed to get through the partial Mate first. 

“Jihoon, just stay still,” He whispered, placing the bag and a bundle of blankets and cushions to the side as he crawled forward to be eye level with him, “let me just do this bit and then we can do whatever you want.” A soft moan fell from Jihoon’s lips and Soonyoung had to squeeze his eyes shut to concentrate. He should’ve just done this yesterday and dealt with the teasing and backlash the others would’ve given him for it, this was getting difficult. Once he’d finally stabled himself, he reached a hand forward, pushing Jihoon’s head back with his fingers, slender hand tracing his windpipe and down to his collarbones, eyes sharp and venomous as he smirked at Jihoon’s expression. 

“Don’t- don’t tease- _ahh!_ ” Jihoon broke off, Soonyoung leaning forward to devour his neck, sharp bites leaving a temporary scar on his jugular before he leant back to observe his work. Jihoon was panting, gasping for air as his eyes watered, a drop of blood dripping to his grey sweater before Soonyoung could lean forward and catch it on his tongue. 

“All done, now what can I do for you, baby?” Soonyoung asked smoothly, wiping the corner of his mouth with his thumb, watching as Jihoon barely reached between his own legs, rubbing at his sweatpants. 

“Touch me, Young-ah. I don’t care what you do, as long as you make me cum.” Jihoon husked and if Soonyoung hadn’t understood before, he understood now and he was wasting no time in tearing at Jihoon’s hoodie, spreading a blanket out on the floor to cushion him and helping him lay back on it before making for his sweatpants. 

“Fuck, it’s normal you go into Heat this quickly-?” Soonyoung began asking, but Jihoon was writhing now, whimpering and wriggling his hips as Soonyoung began peeling the fabric off his sticky skin. 

“Stop-Stop talking- _holy shit!”_ Jihoon whined and Soonyoung did just that. Jihoon could practically hear the smirk on his lips as his breath fanned across his cock, devouring him before he had a chance to take in a proper breath. Soonyoung bobbed his head, gripping Jihoon’s hips to stop him from bucking up into the warm, wet, heat of his mouth. Jihoon was practically writhing by the time Soonyoung pulled back, slick seeping down his thighs and collecting beneath him. Soonyoung could smell it, almost taste it, everytime he dropped his head lower on Jihoon’s cock. His thighs were pressed together and Soonyoung watched his expression as he moaned into the back of his hand, sobbing brokenly.

“What have we here, hm?” Soonyoung finally teased, leaning back and parting his thighs with strong hands, Jihoon barely able to move from his frantic writhing, “Come on, Jihoon, do you want my help or not?” Soonyoung went on as he felt a little resistance from Jihoon’s thighs, but he was sighing a moment later, dropping them wider and shuffling his hips to accommodate Soonyoung leaning down between them. Jihoon could’ve probably cum from the mere twenty-second-blow-job Soonyoung had endured, but he was moving too fast for Jihoon’s brain to keep up with. Jihoon knew he was getting more than he’d bargained for, he’d merely expected Soonyoung to come in and fuck him, once, twice, just until his Heat broke. He’d expected to call it quits after that, but Soonyoung was entertaining him with more than just mere fucking. 

“Young-ah! _F-fuck-_ oh god- _feels good_.” Jihoon was crying out, Soonyoung’s tongue pressing into his entrance, lapping at his slick with a lewd noise as he stared up at Jihoon’s expression with mirth. He’d already wondered what Jihoon would act like in Heat and his assumptions really had been thrown to the wind when he realised that Jihoon was far whinier than he’d thought. That was Jihoon’s biggest flaw, in fact, hiding every aspect of his true nature until he was under the most intense of situations. Jihoon’s personality was hard and cold and unapproachable, blunt and rude at times, but the others didn’t see him as much of that type until he faced things under a lot of pressure. Arousal being the one at hand. 

“Are you going to be good, baby?” Soonyoung mumbled into his thigh as he pulled back. Jihoon was staring down at him, eyes hooded and glazed as he nodded frantically, whimpering as Soonyoung ran a finger down past his perineum gathering saliva and slick before pausing on his entrance. 

“I-I’ll be g-good, Alpha, I promise I’ll be good.” Jihoon was crying out now, grinding his hips down and stifling his moans in his forearm. Soonyoung smirked, pressing his index finger into Jihoon, faster than expected, but Jihoon’s body was used to much worse. He had a habit of pushing his body to its limits when he was in Heat, it could end one of two ways- pleasure or pain. 

“Good boy, now, spread your legs for me.” Soonyoung was prising Jihoon’s thighs open further- momentarily thanking his previous stretching regimé for being put into use- and moving his body between. Jihoon had a guilty pleasure for this, he loved to be indulged in such sensual acts, especially when it was something as simple as being fingered whilst kissed harshly. He loved the concept of one part of him being innocent, teenager-like as he kissed Soonyoung feverishly, far too much tongue because he couldn’t concentrate when there was a hand between his thighs or a vibrator up his ass. He loved to be ruined and Soonyoung liked to watch him crumble.

“A-another.” Jihoon just about got the word out, between soft sighs, shifting his hips up for Soonyoung to swipe his fingers with slick again, pressing in and watching Jihoon’s expression carefully. 

“When was the last time you fingered yourself?” Soonyoung asked smugly, curling his fingers into his tight Heat, swallowing Jihoon’s moans down. His hips were bucking unconsciously, head tipping back when Soonyoung pressed too deep, stretched his fingers apart too suddenly. 

“Y-yesterday-” Jihoon whined and Soonyoung was freezing at that, hands going still inside him as he observed whether Jihoon was joking or not.

“Yesterday?” He repeated, Jihoon whining pathetically as he tried to move his hips down on Soonyoung’s fingers.

“Mhh,” Jihoon cried quietly, “It was yesterday.” He was a little more lucid now, eyes clearer as he stared up at Soonyoung, but he was smirking.

“You’re this tight after fingering yourself open like this _yesterday_?” Soonyoung asked, beginning the pace with his fingers again, curling and pressing deep enough to just about brush his prostate. 

“I-I was trying to stave off my Heat- _Ahh_ -!” Jihoon began, cutting off when Soonyoung hit his prostate one too many times in a row. The room was filling with Jihoon’s staggered breath, the buzz of the monitor he’d forgotten to turn off and the sound of slick, Soonyoung wondered if Jihoon noticed.

“Trying to stave off your Heat, hm? Isn’t it just easier to let yourself go? Doesn’t it hurt to push it off?” Soonyoung asked, genuine curiosity etching his voice as he asked. He wondered what it’d be like to be an Omega at times. He’d bottomed before, after all, humans didn’t care about such materialistic things as Wolf Orientation, they merely wanted a quick fuck. Depressing and understandable, but we digress. 

“Y-ye- of course it h-hurts. I- I did it for y-you.” Jihoon got out between choking breaths, bucking his hips in time with Soonyoung’s thrusts and reaching between them both to grip at Soonyoung’s shirt. 

“Did it for me, huh?” Soonyoung asked lewdly, kissing up the column of Jihoon’s neck and letting him curl his tiny fists into the fabric of his thin shirt. He’d merely pulled on a jacket when leaving for Jihoon and that had been discarded, practically, the moment he’d walked in. 

“I w-wanted to prove I could manage myself.” Jihoon stuttered, turning his face to the side at the sensation of Soonyoung pushing a third finger past his rim, stretching them in the slick and revelling in the sound. Soonyoung smirked, shaking his head and burying his face back in the crook of Jihoon’s neck, biting and kissing, marking him up.

“Mh, that’s hot.” Soonyoung mumbled, pulling his earlobe between his teeth and sucking generously on the supple flesh, Jihoon arched his back, “Now, are you going to touch yourself for me? Show me how it’s done before I fuck you hard enough to have you feeling it for weeks?” Soonyoung growled into his neck and Jihoon was crying out at his words, his body rolling up into Soonyoung’s hastily, impatiently.

“ _Yes, yes!_ ” Jihoon was whining, letting Soonyoung pull back, sitting back on his heels and slowly dragging his fingers from his clenching hole. He already looked so utterly fucked out.

“Come on then, baby, show me how it’s done.” Soonyoung pulled himself to his feet, crossing his arms over his chest as he observed the way Jihoon was panting, recovering for a moment. He sighed in mock frustration, pulling Jihoon’s desk chair to sit at, knees spread wide so the bulge in his jeans was visible, “It seems to me like you don’t want my help after all, kitten, should I go?” He teased, but Jihoon was flying to his feet, reaching for his bag and rifling through, before pulling out a considerably average-sized dildo and kneeling back down on the blanket, leaning forwards on his forearms as he breathed slowly. Soonyoung leant forward, elbows resting on his knees as he watched, eyes dark and lust-filled. A moment passed, Jihoon licking over the silicone and taking it down his throat before reaching behind him to run it along his entrance, slicking the head of the dildo with his slick. 

“F- _fuck…_ ” Jihoon muttered under his breath as he pressed the head of the dildo past his rim, slowly sliding it inside himself and dropping his head into his arms and the soft cushion of pillows that Soonyoung seemed to have scented. He began slowly, thrusting once, then twice, then pausing to catch his breath, the palm of his small hand holding the toy deep within him.

“Come on, Jihoon, you’re treating yourself like glass. You never seemed bothered when Jisoo and Seokmin both fucked you that evening last summer.” Soonyoung shot out and Jihoon’s thighs were shaking at the comment. That had been an _evening._

“H-how did you know- about th-that?” Jihoon stuttered, slowly pumping the toy back into him, the consistent sound of slick meeting his ears on the upthrust. Jihoon still seemed shocked that Soonyoung had mentioned such a thing, but it had sure worked for him. His pace was increasing and he’d begun pushing back into the thrusts his arm made, meeting them halfway and whining when he brushed his prostate.

“How could I _not_ know about that? I could smell them on you for weeks afterwards, until I finally asked Seokmin and he told me how you’d taken both of them. How they’d both fucked you more times than you could remember that week and then they’d fucked you together. Needless to say, that broke your Heat, didn’t it, Hoonie?” Soonyoung said slyly, elbows still resting on his knees as he clasped his hands in front of him. Jihoon whined crudely, hips spasming as he came over the sheets beneath him, hand stuttering to a stop as the dildo rested within him. Soonyoung scoffed, scrutinising him, “Oh, what a good baby, coming untouched. I think that deserves a reward, don’t you?” Soonyoung crooned, standing to his feet and stripping himself of his shirt, tossing it aside as he knelt down to slide the dildo from Jihoon’s, increasingly limp, body. He was still hard and Soonyoung watched as he tried his best to hold himself up in an attempt at not overstimulating himself by falling to the cum-streaked sheets beneath him. He looped an arm under his waist and lifted him to a cleaner part of the sheets, closer to where Soonyoung was seated before. Letting Jihoon kneel up, Soonyoung pulled himself into the seat, leaning back leisurely as Jihoon looked up at him, eyes wide and innocent and his hands in his lap. Soonyoung wanted to ruin him now, but he could wait, he _would_ wait. There was silence as Soonyoung stared down at him for a moment too long, noticing the tear tracks and the way Jihoon seemed to be holding his breath in anticipation.

“Th-thank you for letting me cum, Alpha.” Jihoon finally broke the silence. He couldn’t wait any longer, his stomach was twisting uneasily and he needed another release, but Soonyoung was just _staring_ at him. If he were in his right state of mind, he’d probably slap him and tell him to get on with it, but Soonyoung was much stronger right now and he was bound to not get an orgasm at all if Jihoon even tried such a thing. Not to mention the lovely long list of punishments that Soonyoung was sure to dish out; Not that Jihoon particularly minded. 

“When was the last time you had a cock down your throat?” Soonyoung finally asked, Jihoon a little taken aback by the question, but he recovered quickly, remembering to keep his back straight and his eyes steady in order of pleasing Soonyoung.

“I- I’m not quite sure, Alpha.” Jihoon paused, lifting a hand to count on his fingers, “Maybe 6 or 7 months?” He guessed and, come to think of it, it might have been longer than that. It came as a surprise to him that it’d been that long, because in reality _he loved sucking cock_ . It was almost a guilty pleasure, no, it _was_ a guilty pleasure and Jihoon was good at it. Not only did it pleasure someone else, but stick a vibrator up his ass and he was coming handsfree, over and over again until he blacked out. 

“Hm, you left it that long, huh?” Soonyoung hummed slowly and Jihoon was nodding, head bowing as he tried not to meet his eyes. There was silence again before Soonyoung shucked his sweatpants and boxers to his ankles and raised an eyebrow as Jihoon began looking back up at him, “Will you be good and let me cum in your pretty, little mouth if I promise to fuck you right through your Heat?” Soonyoung cocked his head mischievously now and Jihoon wanted to kiss him or wrap his mouth around his straining cock, but he stayed put, fighting the urge as he met Soonyoung’s eyes with a steady gaze.

“You can cum in my mouth as many times as you want to.” Jihoon said softly, trying to keep his gaze from straying back down to Soonyoung’s cock, now held lightly in his right hand, “Use me how you like, Alpha.” And that had Soonyoung reclining, fingers at the base of his cock as he offered it gently to Jihoon’s parted lips.

“Well, have at it then, baby.” Soonyoung smirked, dropping his head back as slumped down into the seat, removing his hand a moment later when Jihoon had him buried to the hilt. That was the thing about Jihoon, he was too willing to take more than he could manage, whether it be dildos, work or cock. He was leaning forward on his knees, hands resting softly on Soonyoung’s thighs as he slid his cock in and out of his throat, sucking generously and focusing on his slit, then his length, then back to his slit. He knew what he liked when someone went down on him, he knew what felt good and he wasn’t afraid of assuming that for Soonyoung.

Chan awoke to find Jeonghan asleep beside him, his body curled around his, a damp towel being held at his neck. Everything hurt and his eyes couldn’t quite seem to focus for as long as he’d like, but when he turned to Jeonghan, another sensation hit him. He was wet, soaked from his waist down and his fever was still running high. He turned to Jeonghan, wanting to cry from embarrassment,

“H-Hyung?” He mumbled, pulling the sheet back to check himself- _soaked through_ , “Hy-Hyung, I-I think I need your help.” Jeonghan shifted, pulling the towel away from Chan’s neck as he turned on his back, stretching his arms and blinking a few times before the scent hit him. 

“Oh shit, Channie. Mh, hang on.” Jeonghan mumbled, voice still thick with sleep as he pulled himself out of bed, placing the towel aside and moving to the foot of the bed, “Do you mind if I take the covers off? You don’t have to be embarrassed, baby, you smell good.” Jeonghan hummed reassuringly, still rubbing his eyes as he came to. Chan squirmed a moment, finally accepting his fate and nodding, pushing the covers away as Jeonghan lifted them from his skin. He knew they’d left it too long, Chan hadn’t been awake to notice and Jeonghan should’ve smelt it, woken him before it got this bad, but they’d both been passed out, exhausted. 

“W-what's happening to me, Hyung?” Chan’s voice was quivering as he spoke, Jeonghan’s eyes suddenly darting up to look at him in worry. He clambered back to him, wrapping him up in his arms and letting his sobs quietly wrack the room, “I’m-I’m scared. I didn’t learn about these things and I- I don’t know what to do-” Chan tried again, but Jeonghan was shushing him, stroking a hand through his hair and gently rocking him in his arms. He’d remembered this same feeling when he’d presented, luckily he’d known more than Chan seemed to know back then, but the despair was the same. He remembered crawling into Seungcheol’s lap and crying for hours on end about it and Seungcheol would simply let him. 

“It’s okay, Channie, you’re okay, baby. Just breathe with me, I’ve got you.” Jeonghan began smoothly, his voice like honey as he calmed Chan through his outburst, “We’ve _all_ got you, baby, we’ll take care of you and it’ll be easier than you think, I promise. There’ll still be days you feel like this, the same as Seungkwan and Minghao, but you’ll feel better too, lighter and you’ll notice new things like your senses heightening and your instincts working faster. We’ll all be here to help you through whatever you need us for, whether that be tears or Heats or questions you want answered, you can come to any of us. You know that, right?” Jeonghan finished softly, pulling back to let Chan breathe. He nodded slowly, wiping his eyes with the back of his hand and letting Jeonghan clean the rest of his face. 

“Do-do the Heats ever get easier?” Chan hiccupped and that one caught Jeonghan off guard. Chan wasn’t even into Heat yet, maybe minutes away from it, but not into it properly. If Chan was already struggling, he was going to find Heat a lot harder than Jeonghan had originally perceived. 

“Well, it’s different for everyone-” Jeonghan began, pushing his hair back from his face as he began peeling the sheets off again.

“J-just tell me the truth, Hyung.” Chan responded, voice tired and Jeonghan knew that exhaustion all too well. It was harder for Chan, with presenting one week and Heat the next, it was back-to-back and Chan couldn’t seem to catch a break. Jeonghan sighed, unbuttoning the sheet covers and staring at the mattress blankly.

“Not- not really. I mean, it’s different when you’re Mated- or, well, Partially Mated- it’s a little better then.” Jeonghan said softly and Chan was sighing in quiet defeat, “B-but, it’s okay, we have Jisoo and Seokmin to look after us and most of us try to help each other when we’re in self-induced Heats. It’s not all bad, Channie, I promise.” Jeonghan tried and, at the very least, he was glad he could say that it wasn’t _that_ bad, but he also didn’t want to scare Chan. He shifted, looking down between his thighs and cringing as he pulled his shorts away from his skin. 

“And, this…?” Chan asked in question, looking at the soaked sheets that Jeonghan was piling on the floor beside his bed, “Di-did I do something wrong?” He seemed a little sensitive after crying and Jeonghan rushed back to him, cradling his face in both hands and smiling softly.

“No, no, darling, you did just fine. I’m glad you woke me up, it means your Heat is coming, anytime now, actually. You never learnt about Omegas?” Jeonghan asked, moving the dirty sheets to the floor as he sat on the edge of his bed again.

“Only girls, but we weren’t allowed to learn that much because they were- well- _girls_.” Chan shrugged and Jeonghan felt his heart drop. Little Chan had never been taught about this world, he’d never learnt that it was okay to be a boy Omega or a girl Alpha.

“Okay, that’s okay, I can tell you.” Jeonghan smiled softly, “Is it okay if I ask Seungcheol to come in and move you so we can change your bed? I don’t know if I can lift you when we’re both on the verge of Heat.” Jeonghan said softly and Chan was nodding slowly.

Seungcheol appeared in the doorway just as Jeonghan had begun explaining why Omega’s produced slick and as much as Seungcheol wasn’t one bit bothered, Chan was. Jeonghan cut off on his sentence as he sensed Chan’s embarrassment.

“Hey, baby, how are you feeling?” Seungcheol spoke to Chan, sitting on his other side and throwing Jeonghan a quick look as if to tell him to continue, “I’ve heard all this before, you don’t have to be embarrassed.” He clarified, pushing his fringe off his forehead as sweat began beading there, his Heat was coming faster now. 

“I- but it’s okay if it’s Jeonghan-Hyung, he-he’s your Omega. Isn’t it strange when- _argh-_ !” Chan began, cutting off as a wave of arousal suddenly ripped through his body, “Wh-what’s _h-happening_?” Chan whined, clutching his stomach and squeezing his eyes shut. First Heats always started off painful. Jeonghan leant forward, exchanging another look with Seungcheol.

“You’re alright, baby. Is it okay if Seungcheol picks you up so I can change the sheets quickly?” Jeonghan asked, working a little faster now. If Chan’s Heat came any quicker then he wouldn’t want anyone touching him, he wouldn’t want to move and he’d end up having his Heat in dirty sheets. Seungcheol gently brushed his elbow and he flinched away, looking up in fear at what he’d done.

“I- I don’t think- don’t think that’s a good i-idea.” Chan mumbled, one hand splayed over his mouth as he stared down at the sheets again.

“It’s okay, Channie, really. Can I hold you? It’ll only be for a few minutes.” Seungcheol asked softly, resting his hand on his forearm now without hesitation. Jeonghan frowned at the exchange, Chan had a lot of self-control for a little Omega of a few days.

“N- I want Mingyu-Hyung, _ahh-_ please can I have Mingyu-Hyung?” Chan begged and Seungcheol was looking at Jeonghan who was giving him pleading stares as if he might actually go and get him.

“No, no way, Hannie. It’s not safe, he’s only just presented-” Seungcheol began saying quietly, knowing Chan could hear him, but Jeonghan was cutting in.

“Cheol-ah, he’s weak and emotional. You’ll be here if Mingyu loses control.” Jeonghan explained, stopping short when Chan began sobbing, choking dryly into his forearms as he pulled his knees to his chest, “It’s alright, baby, you’re okay.” Jeonghan soothed, giving Seungcheol a firm look as if to say ‘now look what you’ve done, go and get Mingyu’, but Seungcheol was shaking his head defiantly.

“No, Jeonghan, I’m not risking it.” Seungcheol said firmly, not asking Chan whether it was okay to hold him this time, simply pulling him into his arms and holding him to his chest as Jeonghan stood in shock.

“Cheol-ah! I can’t believe you- he’s crying, he’s scared and you went and touched him without his consent!” Jeonghan was yelling, scrambling across the bed to try and get him to put Chan back down. And Chan was practically screaming, his sobs wracking his body as he weakly tried to push Seungcheol away, knowing that he couldn’t stand on his own two feet, but not wanting to be in this Alpha’s arms.

“Jeonghan, change the sheets so I can put him down already.” Seungcheol was using his Alpha voice and Jeonghan seemed to cower, stumble back and begin weakly grabbing at the sheets, desperately trying to drown out Chan’s whimpers. Seungcheol was looking down at Chan softly, his face apologetic as he held him and that calmed him just a little bit, he knew Seungcheol wasn’t doing this to be spiteful, it was for his well-being. He stopped fighting quite so much, slinking a weak arm around his neck and scenting him before Seungcheol could stop him. Jeonghan’s pheromones had turned sour around them and it’d begun making Chan fidgety, whimpering into Seungcheol’s neck at the new scent, a new bout of sobs filling the room again.

“Put him down now, Seungcheol!” Jeonghan yelled, the moment he’d finished changing the sheets, but the tone only seemed to make Chan cry harder, curling into Seungcheol’s body as if trying to escape the noise, the scent.

“Jeonghan, don’t even think about yelling at me when Chan’s like this. Please, just keep your calm until we’re done, then you can yell at me all you want.” Seungcheol grit out, voice soft, but words firm. Chan shifted, turning his face back into Seungcheol’s neck as he placed him back against the pillows, feeling a dampness on his shirt from Chan’s excess slick.

“M-Mingyu, w-want Mingyu-Hyung-” Chan whined into a pillow beside him, wrapping his arms around it and squeezing his eyes shut as another wave of Heat hit him.

“I know, I know, darling. I’m sorry.” Jeonghan spoke softly, stroking his hair soothingly and throwing Seungcheol a look to show that this was _his fault_. 

“Baby, we’re going to leave you here for a moment. Just make yourself comfortable and we’ll be back before you know it.” Seungcheol said softly running his thumb across Chan’s cheekbone before nodding his head towards the door as Jeonghan looked up at him.

“What the fuck was that about?” Seungcheol was the first to speak as they pulled the door shut behind them. Jeonghan looked up at him, eyes flashing with anger.

“ _‘What the fuck was that about?’_ Are you kidding? That was about me knowing how it feels to be that Omega, scared and emotional and needy. You touched him without his permission, Cheol-ah! That could’ve left a mark, he could’ve been terrified of you from this day forward and you weren’t even worried!” Jeonghan was throwing a hand back to Chan’s room, anger burning in his stomach, curling around his heart.

“And you think he was just crying because of _me_? You were the one letting off that god-awful scent and you expect him to stay calm when you were the one raising your voice? It’s not fair on him, Jeonghan! Like you said, he’s scared and vulnerable and can’t think straight-” Seungcheol was leading them into the living room now, retrieving the parcel of ‘toys’ they’d ordered for Chan under Jeonghan’s name.

“Are you serious? You’re going to turn this on me? You think it was my fault that he got in that state? _I’ve_ been the one to look after him! He _trusts me!_ ” Jeonghan was practically screaming now, hands shaking by his side in anger. They hadn’t been aware of the front door opening, another door creaking open down the hall as they continued to fight. 

“No one asked you to do that, Jeonghan! If you didn’t want to look after him then why didn’t you take him to a clinic so they could? You’re so goddamn self-centered- !” Seungcheol was yelling back, throwing down the penknife he’d used to slit the box open. Jeonghan was throwing his body forward now, pushing Seungcheol up against the countertop and holding him by the collar, fingers curling around his throat.

“Don’t you fucking start this! You seriously think I’m the self-centered one, you bastar-” Jeonghan’s voice was suddenly being cut off as a pair of strong hands enveloped his waist, pulling him back from Seungcheol, another body stepping between them both.

“What the _fuck_ is going on?” Jun was between them, yelling and breathless as he held Seungcheol’s bicep to stop him, should he start throwing punches. They were Alpha and Omega, but Jeonghan was not afraid to show his strength. He was never afraid to show that he was still a man and Seungcheol loved that about him, but right now, at the hands of him almost going for his throat, he was a little afraid. Seungcheol knew he was stronger, it was evident, a way of nature, but Jeonghan was ruthless and that was what Seungcheol feared. 

“Jeonghan! St-stop- stop fighting us!” It was Jisoo. Joshua was behind him, his face pressed into the nape of his neck as he tried to scent him, but Jeonghan wasn’t pausing for a moment, desperate to get back to Seungcheol and continue his ridicule. This was by far the angriest he’d ever been at Seungcheol and for what? It was all said and done by now. 

“Ji-Jisoo-?” Jeonghan mumbled, arms falling limp and suddenly he was silent again, the sound of heavy breathing filling the room. Wonwoo was beside him, checking for any injuries and nodding to let Jun let Seungcheol go. 

“Now, are you going to tell us what the- _ever-living-_ fuck is going on?” Wonwoo was looking between them now, still dumbfounded to see them both like this. There was a long silence and, somewhere far away in the apartment, Chan sounded, his whines echoing through the corridors. 

“I’m on it. Woo-ah, can you hand me the box?” Seokmin materialised beside them, tearing his coat off and rubbing a hand across his forehead. He looked exhausted and Wonwoo wanted to pull him aside and kiss him until he felt better, take him to bed and hold him as he fell asleep against his chest. Wonwoo sighed at the thought and handed him the box that Seungcheol had gotten halfway through opening, discarded on the kitchen countertop. The silence ensued, Jeonghan and Seungcheol’s gaze not breaking for even a moment, but Jeonghan was relaxing back into Jisoo now, linking their fingers at his waist.

“Seungcheol held Chan without asking.” Jeonghan suddenly shot into the silence and Jisoo was almost stepping forward now, but Jun was back between them.

“Hold on, Jeonghan, Seungcheol wouldn’t do that without a reason. Now, Cheol-ah, what was your reason?” Wonwoo said steadily, crossing his arms over his chest and looking between them both over the wire rim of his glasses. His scent was stronger now and on Hansol arriving he stumbled back, guiding Seungkwan down the hallway to a less polluted room. 

“Chan wanted Mingyu to hold him and Jeonghan was going to let that happened. Luckily I was in a right enough mind to stop him from letting Mingyu accidentally _rape_ him.” Seungcheol said matter-of-factly, but Jeonghan was gritting his teeth and shaking his head.

“That still doesn’t mean you can touch an Omega in Heat without their consent! You could’ve scarred him, Cheol-ah! He could’ve thought _you_ were going to rape him and then what? He’d never have trusted you again!” Jeonghan was yelling, his voice pitchy and Jisoo was back to holding his waist a little tighter, pulling him into his chest. 

“But your scent and actions were what made him cry! So, how can this _all_ be my fault?” Seungcheol matched his pitch, but Jun was cutting in, his palm against Seungcheol’s chest as he advanced towards Jeonghan.

“Alright! Alright, stop yelling, there are Omegas in the house!” Jun began, looking between them both again with a dark look in his eyes. They both seemed to settle down at that and Jisoo was back to rubbing soothing circles on Jeonghan’s lower back instead of the harsh grip he had on his waist.

“So, what you’re both telling me is that you’re fighting over Chan’s well-being?” Wonwoo looked between them incredulously, resting his elbow on the arm across his body to pinch the bridge of his nose. Jeonghan fell silent and Seungcheol seemed to shift uncomfortably, “And you think that fighting is going to be the right thing for his well-being? Because whilst you’ve both been here having it out, Chan’s in bed, in pain and afraid and you’re putting this argument before him. You’re both claiming you did whatever you did for his well-being, but you’re not the ones looking after him _now_.” Wonwoo stepped forward, eyes flashing between them and Jeonghan’s gaze shifted to his feet. The room reeked of guilt and Jun was coughing roughly into his sleeve.

“Jeonghan?” Jisoo was mumbling his name and Jeonghan wanted to turn around and nestle into his shoulder and cry until everything worked itself out. He didn’t even know why, he just needed a break, “Baby, are you okay?” And Jeonghan was bursting into tears now. He couldn’t place why or for what reason and Seungcheol was stepping forward, worry etching his expression, but Jun had a gentle hand on his shoulder.

“Let him be. He’s tired, let Jisoo sort it out.” Jun looked up and exchanged a glance with Wonwoo, “Come back to my room, we can rest together.” He added, guiding Seungcheol down the corridor as Jisoo held Jeonghan to his chest, stroking his fingers through his hair as he guided them towards the living room, making him comfortable with Jeonghan’s head in his lap as he sobbed. 

“Was Soonyoung at practice with you today?” Wonwoo asked Jisoo, keeping his voice soft as he perched on the edge of the coffee table. Jisoo shook his head, “Hm, maybe he’ll be with us this afternoon. He might’ve had to fill some more vocals in with Jihoon, he’s been working nights recently.” Wonwoo stood again, going back to the kitchen to boil the kettle. 

“Jihoon’s w-working nights again? He knows it’s not good for his health-” Jeonghan was muttering, but Jisoo was running a hand through his hair.

“Shh, Jeonghan, just worry about yourself for now. You don’t seem well, just rest.” Jisoo tried again and within minutes Jeonghan was out like a light.

Chan posed as a problem for Seokmin. Not a major problem, but Seokmin wasn’t all that well acquainted with Omegas. He mostly did the fucking-part and that was it, but Chan was different, this was his first Heat and he had no idea what was going on. When Seokmin had entered the room he’d been hesitant, scared that his scent would throw Chan off, but to his surprise, the little Omega was sitting up in bed, already pleading for him to come to his bedside.

“Hey, honey, how do you feel?” Seokmin said softly, eyeing the tear tracks on Chan’s face and crossing the room to sit beside him in bed, pulling him into his arms and soothing him as he cried quietly.

“Wh-what’s happening to me?” Chan sobbed and Seokmin’s heart dropped, because how was he supposed to explain this? Jeonghan usually did this part, or the Omegas simply knew already, but Chan didn’t know and Seokmin had now been nominated to teach Chan the anatomy of a male Omega in Heat. 

“It’s okay, you’re alright.” He eased, letting Chan move his hips against the pillow he had between his thighs, “You’re going into Heat, it feels strange right? It’s a bit difficult at first, but you’ll get used to it soon enough and it won’t hurt so much, I promise.” Chan stuttered out a breath and Seokmin was running his fingers through his hair, massaging his scalp to try and calm him down. 

“A-and this?” Chan mumbled, pulling the sheets back to show Seokmin the damp shorts he’d not yet changed from when he’d awoken Jeonghan.

“Shit, we need to get you out of those, darling. Hang on,” Seokmin was shifting, moving to kneel over Chan’s thighs and shuffle the fabric down, but Chan was placing a weak hand over his.

“W-wait, Hyung- I- I’m h-hard.” Chan mumbled, hiding his face in the back of his hand, the other hand still resting atop Seokmin’s.

“Well, I should hope so, baby. You’re in Heat, if you weren’t hard at this point I’d be surprised.” Seokmin giggled softly, leaning over him to kiss his nose with a smile.

“N-no, b-but I’m- I’m embarrassed.” Chan finally got out and Seokmin was looking up at him with those soft eyes, hands still on his waistband.

“And what are you embarrassed about, honey?” Seokmin asked, still kneeling over his thighs, “The only reason you should be embarrassed, is if I pull your shorts down and there’s a tentacle or something instead of your cock.” He jested and Chan was gasping on his laughter, shaking his head.

“I promise that there’s- there’s not a tentacle, I- just- the only person who’s seen it is this drunken girl on a night out in Japan.” Chan explained, cringing at his wording, but Seokmin was shaking his head, sobering a little to try and calm Chan down from the anxious scent wafting around the room.

“I’m not going to ask about that story, but I can promise you now, it’s not going to be anything I haven’t seen before, baby. Don’t be afraid, it’s just me, okay?” Seokmin said softly, pushing his hair back from his face and leaning down to kiss his lips, feather-light and enough to have Chan chasing his lips as he pulled back. 

“O-okay.” Chan mumbled and Seokmin was nodding now, leaning back down his body to begin pulling his shorts and boxers away, sliding them down his thighs and letting his cock bounce gently against his hip-bone. 

“Gorgeous, see? What was there to worry about? You’re beautiful, Channie.” Seokmin was leaning down now, kissing his abdomen and navel, sucking on his skin and biting gently, enough to make Chan squirm underneath him.

“H-Hyung?” Chan whimpered, breath coming short as Seokmin trailed his mouth towards his cock, “Hyung, w-wait! Are you- are you going to fuck me?” Chan asked shakily, scent shifting and Seokmin knew he needed to start talking before Chan started panicking. He pulled back, smoothing his hands over Chan’s chest and up to cup his face. 

“Sh, it’s okay. I won't yet, it’ll be awhile before you’ll be needing that and even then I’ll only do it if that’s what you want.” He paused, biting his lip as he watched Chan’s expression change, “Come here, I think you’ve got some questions, am I right?” Seokmin shuffled back up to the headboard, parting his knees so Chan could sit between his legs, his back against Seokmin’s chest. They were silent for a moment before Chan thought of his first question.

“How long does this last? How long is my Heat going to be?” Chan asked, linking his fingers with Seokmin’s on his bare thigh. 

“Well, it’s different for everyone. Jeonghan’s Heats are normally sated quite quickly because he has Seungcheol, but Jihoon’s take longer, up to 7 or 8 days sometimes. I think you’ll be somewhere in the middle, 5 maybe? Sometimes it changes from month to month as well. For instance, this month it might be 5, but next month it might be 7. It’s said that the fluctuations are often down to whether the Omega is orgasming in the months they’re not in Heat. It’s different for everyone, I guess.” Seokmin shrugged, trailing his fingertips over Chan’s rib cage and back up to his nipples. He shifted, pressing his hips into the mattress and suppressing a moan. 

“And you and Jisoo-Hyung help us?” Chan questioned, guiding Seokmin’s other hand to his torso, shivering at the touch. 

“Yeah, only if you want us. Seungkwan is pretty good on his own, but every once in awhile he wants something to break his Heat faster, so either me or Jisoo will go in and sort him out. Jihoon is a different case. His Heats are long and strenuous on his body. It takes a lot for Jihoon’s Heat to break and, even then, it’s not broken for certain. We try to get around to whoever needs us, I was with Minghao this morning, Jisoo will probably be with Jeonghan tonight and so on, but we only come when you need us and we never want to pressure any of you.” Seokmin breathed into Chan’s neck, letting him decide whether he wanted him to scent him or not. 

“Go ahead,” Chan said softly before asking his next question, “A-and slick? Jeonghan-Hyung started explaining but Seungcheol-Hyung came in and I got embarrassed.” Chan spoke, eyes dropping to the sheets, Seokmin sensed his discomfort and began pressing gentle butterfly kisses to his neck to calm him before he tried to explain. 

“Slick is one of the most important things for Omegas. Your body produces a lubricant for itself in order of preparing you for an Alpha. Some Omegas don’t produce enough slick or prefer using extra lube and that’s okay too, but it’s main importance is to lubricate the area so you don’t get hurt. So, the reason why your shorts were soaked when I came in is because your body sensed it’s Heat coming and wanted to get you ready. Sort of like a natural instinct, but as it’s your first time, your body produces more than enough when you weren’t ready so that’s why you woke up to your shorts being soaked.” Seokmin explained and Chan was nodding, embarrassed, but he understood now. 

“What about Alphas? If an Alpha got my scent, they might lose control? I heard Seungcheol-Hyung say it about Mingyu.” Chan asked, tilting his head back on Seokmin’s shoulder and trailing his own hand down to his cock now. Seokmin watched a moment before answering. 

“Yes, well, there have been cases of Alphas losing control and Seungcheol didn’t want that to happen to Mingyu in case he hurt you. It’s different with Seungcheol and Jeonghan-Hyung as they’re Partial-Mates, so one day they’ll Mate but they just don’t have the time right now. Like, if Seungcheol were to decide he no longer wanted to Mate with Jeonghan then the Partial-Mate would still be evident for the next person each of them were with. They can cause problems in the future if you’re just using them to get through Heats, that’s why we don’t recommend it. If Seungcheol-Hyung had of let Mingyu Partially-Mate you, it’d be difficult for you to Mate someone else in the future because they’d be wary of you leaving them to go back to Mingyu and vice-versa. If Mingyu had come in here and lost control, he might’ve accidentally Mated you, hurt you or impregnated you, so that’s why Seungcheol didn’t want him to come.” Seokmin explained, not wanting to frighten Chan, but needing to explain it should Chan find himself in a situation like that in the future. He was quiet for a moment, his hand stilling on his cock and Seokmin worried that he’d explained it all terribly and Chan was going to freak, but after a moment he sighed. 

“I understand. Thank you.” Chan said softly, running his thumb over his slit and shivering, “H-Hyung, what’s in that box?” He added after eyeing the package he’d brought in when he’d first arrived. Seokmin smiled,

“Wow, you’re full of questions, but I promise this one is fun.” He reached out behind Chan, pulling the box towards them and letting him look inside, “Jeonghan ordered them for you. They’re your Heat toys, vibes and plugs and dildos, things for when me and Jisoo can’t get to you or you need something to get you through the week without us. You can use as many or as few as you want, they’re all yours and if you want my help getting started with any of them then I’m right here.” Seokmin smiled into his neck, kissing and nibbling up the column as he watched Chan reach for a selection of packages within the box. Seokmin knew it’d be a long week for Chan, but he was willing to take all the time off that Chan needed of him and he was sure Jisoo was willing to do the same. 

Back in the living room, Jisoo was holding Jeonghan in his lap, knowing he had an evening class that he needed to leave for at any minute but choosing to avoid the invasive thought, until Seungkwan came skipping down the corridor, calling his name excitedly. 

“Hyung, Hyung are you ready? We’ve got composition tonight! Oh, and we’re doing that new song, did you practice-?” Seungkwan cut short on seeing Jisoo shushing him, Jeonghan stirring in his lap and rubbing his eyes. 

“Kwannie, you’re going to have to go on your own, Jeonghan isn’t feeling-” Jisoo began whispering, but Jeonghan was sitting up, rubbing his eyes and looking at the clock. Jisoo cringed, knowing he wouldn’t let him stay back at home with him if he figured he was missing class. 

“Jisoo? You know you have class, you should’ve woken me. Go on, Kwan is waiting.” He muttered drearily, running a hand through his hair and standing to make towards the kitchen. 

“But, Hannie, you’re not well. I should stay with you, come on, baby?” Jisoo pleaded, but Jeonghan was spinning back around, shaking his head and looking towards Seungkwan. 

“Joshua, dont argue, I’ll be fine on my own for a few hours. Go on.” Jeonghan kissed his lips softly, a short peck, but Jisoo knew he’d already lost this argument. He nodded, kissing him back a moment before moving to pull his shoes and coat on. 

“I’ll be back soon. You should rest, okay?” He called behind him, Jeonghan humming his response.


	2. Chapter 2

Jihoon was rutting against the pillows when Soonyoung returned from getting them both bottled water. 

“Hoonie? Come on, baby, sit up for a moment.” Soonyoung cooed, his Alpha calming down after getting Jihoon off 6 times in a row. He felt a lot better since he’d been outside in new scents, but Jihoon still smelled as good as ever when he entered the studio. 

“Mmph, n-no, I want you to- to fuck me-” Jihoon was whining, staring up at him with those pretty, innocent,  _ pleading _ eyes and Soonyoung was shaking his head. 

“If you drink your water I’ll make you cum, but not until at least half this water is gone.” Soonyoung tapped his fingers to the bottle, reaching forward to ruffle Jihoon’s hair as he thrust against the pillow, humping it until his body shook uncontrollably. He was moaning, crying out incoherent sentences as he threw his head back, blatantly ignoring Soonyoung. If he kept this up then maybe Soonyoung might even give in and help him out without having to agree to his deal, but when Jihoon looked back at him, he was sipping his water, staring up at the ceiling, completely uninterested. 

“H-hey! Why are you ignoring me?” Jihoon rasped, hips still moving on the pillow and his eyes could barely focus as he stared over at Soonyoung. 

“I’m not ignoring you, Jihoon, I’m waiting for you to give in. Drink your water or I’m not helping you, it’s that simple and I’m not changing my mind.” Soonyoung said firmly, taking another sip of his own drink and looking back up at the ceiling. Jihoon was growling, hips finally coming to a halt as he crawled towards Soonyoung in disapproval. 

“Give it to me.” Jihoon held out his hand, voice cold as he waited for Soonyoung to hand him the water bottle. 

“That wasn’t polite, Jihoon. Good little Omegas get what they want and bad little Omegas get- what do they get, Jihoon?” Soonyoung tested, holding the water out towards him and letting Jihoon try to take it. 

“Punished.” He mumbled incoherently, but Soonyoung was still gripping the bottle tightly, Jihoon trying to pull it away from him. 

“Sorry, I didn’t quite get that, baby. What was it that bad little Omegas get?” Soonyoung asked with a smirk. 

“Punished!” Jihoon was yelping, trying his hardest to pull the bottle from Soonyoung’s hand, but suddenly he was letting go, Jihoon falling backwards, the water bottle clamped in his hands. 

“Whoops.” Soonyoung deadpanned, sipping his drink again, but Jihoon wanted revenge. He wanted to ruin Soonyoung now, it wasn’t fair anymore. He reached for the waistband of Soonyoung’s sweats and tore them down, pulling his barely-hard cock free and licking up the underside before Soonyoung could fight him away. 

“Jihoon, did I say you could-  _ holy shit. _ ” Soonyoung was cursing quietly, Jihoon looking up at him, mouth full of cock and eyes glistening mischievously. He’d devoured him to the base, sucking hard and hollowing his cheeks until Soonyoung began bucking up into his mouth, holding him by the hair and using his mouth as a toy. Jihoon wasn’t prepared to give into his Alpha though. After a while of sucking, swallowing around Soonyoung and lapping generously at his cock, Soonyoung was on the verge of coming down Jihoon’s throat, spewing curses and grunts and that was Jihoon’s prime opportunity to pull away. 

“I should drink my water.” He said shortly, pulling away and reaching for the bottle, Soonyoung grunting, growling behind him as he gripped him by the wrist. 

“Finish what you fucking started, Jihoon.” Soonyoung was saying raggedly, but Jihoon couldn’t bring himself to care. He tore his arm from the grip and uncapped his water, downing a considerable amount and realising that, in fact, he was rather thirsty. Soonyoung was shifting behind him, growling and suddenly Jihoon was being held to the rough carpet, hands behind his back and face against the floor, his ass high in the air, “You think this is a fucking game, Jihoon?” He rasped, leaning over him, breath fanning his neck coolly. 

“N-no, daddy, I’m s-sorry.” Jihoon had never let that word slip from his mouth, yet here he was with his ass in the air, calling Soonyoung ‘daddy’. He couldn’t pinpoint what made him say it, but it was the right move to get Soonyoung riled up again. 

“What did you say?” Soonyoung shifted his thigh between Jihoon’s legs, rough denim creating friction against his bare cock. 

“I said I’m so-rry, daddy.” He repeated brokenly as Soonyoung shifted his thigh. A scoff came behind him and Jihoon knew he’d inflated that insatiable ego Soonyoung already possessed. He knew just how to push his buttons. 

“You know that daddy’s going to have to punish you, don’t you?” It was more of a statement, an excuse to taste the name in his own mouth, but Jihoon was shivering at the sentence and Soonyoung thought he had the upper hand for now. 

“I know, I’m sorry, da-ddy-mhh-” Jihoon cut off, gritting his teeth as he felt Soonyoung slip two fingers into him, curling them enough to brush his prostate, but not quite enough to class as pleasure. 

“Hm, what shall I do with you?” Soonyoung asked rhetorically, hand still gripping Jihoon’s behind his back, “Ah, I’ve got just the thing.” Soonyoung smiled wickedly, Jihoon unaware and becoming increasingly more desperate as Soonyoung began shuffling around behind him, reaching under Jihoon’s desk and retrieving a battered XLR cable. He recalled the wire having split after Hansol had tripped over it and Jihoon was yet to have gotten rid of it. It’d do just perfectly to bind his wrists. Soonyoung got to work, unwrapping the coiled cable and twining it around Jihoon’s wrists at the curve of his back. He leant back on his heels once he’d finished, admiring his work. Jihoon was whimpering now. 

“I swear to god, if this is one of my new XLR leads I’m going to rip your throat out with my bare hands, Young-ah.” Jihoon mumbled quietly, his sanity bleeding through his Omega instincts and Soonyoung knew not to toy with that because Jihoon would  _ surely _ rip his throat out once his Heat was through with. 

“It’s the broken one under your desk.” Soonyoung mumbled back, watching as Jihoon’s body relaxed, “Now are you going to be good? Are you going to listen to me?” He asked again, Jihoon whining as another wave of Heat begun hitting him and he found himself nodding into the carpet. 

“Mh, I’ll be good- _ nghh _ -” Jihoon began, Soonyoung slipping the two fingers back inside him with force. He felt his knees buckle, but a strong arm was beneath his waist, holding him up. 

“Count out loud, Hoonie. Daddy’s ready to give his first punishment.” Soonyoung said with a smirk, pulling away completely and watching as Jihoon clenched around air. He brought his hand down harshly,

“O-one…” Jihoon began to count. 

Jeonghan was still in the kitchen when Jisoo returned home with Seungkwan. The other members had made it to bed, but Jeonghan was still up, cooking food and looking ridiculously tired. 

“Hannie?” Jisoo called, placing a hand at the small of his back as he greeted him with a soft kiss to his neck. 

“Oh, Jisoo. How long have you been here? Are you hungry? Are the others hungry? Should I add more food-” He began, but Jisoo was placing a hand over his, stopping him from moving back to the fridge as his eyes flew over the pan and spatula in his hands. 

“No, no it’s fine.” He paused, frowning as he lifted a hand to Jeonghan’s forehead, bringing it away warm, “Jeonghan? Are you feeling alright?” He began, keeping a hand on his wrist and turning the heat off on the stove as he tried to get Jeonghan to focus on him. 

“Of course, I’m just worried about Chan and Heat week- and-and- J-Jisoo? I think- I think I’m going into Heat early.” That was what Jisoo had suspected, but Jeonghan was admitting it and that was when Jisoo knew they had to start organising. 

“Stay here, I’m going to get Seungcheol.” Jisoo rushed off, leaving Jeonghan with the spatula held limply at his side as he took steadying breaths. It was still a while yet, but he could feel it, the feeling of anticipation creeping around his spine and under his skin. Even his tendencies, heightened whenever he came close to Heat, the cooking, the cleaning, the anxiety that came with looking after 12 people. And of course the way he’d lashed out at Seungcheol, he’d regretted that more than anything. And then Seungcheol was by his side and he couldn’t remember how long it'd been since Jisoo had left him. 

“Hannie? Baby? Come here, come on, we need to get you to bed.” But Seungcheol’s voice was so soft and melodic and his scent was too good to be true and Jisoo was there as well and all he wanted was to be treated right and touched and loved. He curled into Seungcheol’s arms, dropping the spatula and pressing his face into Seungcheol’s neck, letting him tease his fingers through his hair and lift him up by the hips. Jisoo was running a hand down his back as well and everything was so warm and he felt so tired,  _ so tired _ . 

“Good boy, Hannie. You need to get some rest before you use up all your energy, alright?” Jisoo was mumbling, kissing the expanse of neck he was offering subconsciously, keening at the feeling and inhaling deep lungfuls of Seungcheol’s scent. 

“B-but Channie needs-” Jeonghan began, pushing back from Seungcheol and knocking Jisoo away weakly. They exchanged a fond look before turning back to Jeonghan,

“-Needs you to be in your right frame of mind. You need to rest, Seokmin’s taking care of him and I’ll rearrange the schedules tomorrow. But now, you need to quiet down and rest, understand?” Seungcheol asked firmly, but that was enough for Jeonghan to be nodding frantically, eyes wide and innocent and the slightest bit of arousal was starting to creep in under the sheer curtain of tiredness. From then onwards, it was a whirlwind of shedding clothes and pulling on sweaters and the next thing Jeonghan remembered was being sandwiched between Seungcheol and Jisoo, one hand on his neck, someone kissing him softly and another hand on his inner thigh as butterfly kisses were painted across his stomach. 

Minghao was relentless with his body, days and hours had blurred together and he couldn’t seem to work out whether it was day or night anymore. Seokmin had told him how Jun would come and wait outside his practice room whenever he had a break, but it sounded unrealistic. If Jun was willing to do that, then why wasn’t he willing to come in and fuck him properly? He couldn’t count how many times he’d cum and he’d recently been noticing sobs echoing through the studio, only to realise they were his own. Everything felt so foreign, but the moment he closed his eyes, came all over his stomach or thighs or the studio floor, It felt like Jun was right there with him, easing him through the orgasm and making him plead for more. That was the only touch of reality he could manage.

It must have been more than ten hours after Seokmin left that Minghao realised he couldn’t take it anymore. He needed someone to sate him, just for now, just so he could sleep for awhile. Dialling Jisoo’s number, he braced himself against the mirror, just about managing a sitting position and reaching shakily for his water bottle. 

“HaoHao? Do you need me, honey?” Jisoo’s voice sounded after merely two tones and Minghao found himself breathing a sigh of relief, tears streaming down his face as he smiled into the phone.

“Hyung- Hyung, yes. Please can you come?” Minghao muttered and Jisoo was humming, a smile in his voice as he responded.

“Of course, darling, I’ll be there in five.” Jisoo cooed, pulling Seungcheol’s sweatpants on and leaving their bedroom quietly. The three of them had passed out after Jeonghan came down Seungcheol’s throat, Jisoo’s tongue in his mouth and hands everywhere else, but he knew he wouldn’t be staying long before he got a call. He was lucky to have answered the call before it woke the other two, curled up in their king-sized bed, their mixed scents painting the sheets lavishly. Jisoo smiled to himself, scribbling a note and placing it on the bedside table with two glasses of water, Seungcheol would worry if he awoke to one of his little ones gone.

It took Jisoo five minutes to get to Minghao, just as promised, and his expectations of Minghao’s state were perfectly accurate. He was exhausted, curled in on himself as he thrust into a tight fist weakly, tiredly, pathetically. Jisoo felt his heart sting a moment,

“Hey, baby,” Jisoo shed his sweater and kicked off his shoes as he approached him, crouching to look at him, “Oh, darling, you look exhausted. Hey, come here, you’re okay.” Minghao was crying quietly again, hiding his face into a pillow that smelt an awful lot like Junhui. Jisoo let him crawl towards him, stripping himself of Seungcheol’s sweatpants and tossing them aside as he knelt up in merely his boxers.

“I just want to sleep, I want Jun.” Minghao murmured and Jisoo was holding him into his chest and kissing his forehead.

“I know, baby boy, I know. I’m here for now, yeah? Is that okay? Can I help you get to sleep?” Jisoo asked, letting Minghao pull away, wiping his tears messily and letting Jisoo finish cleaning him up properly.

“Mh, yes please, Hyungie.” Minghao keened, shuffling back towards the centre of his makeshift nest and laying down on his front, a mound of pillows and cushions propping him up by the waist as he parted his thighs. Jisoo smiled softly, crawling up behind him and tearing his boxers off, pulling his length into his hand. He jerked himself in his fist a few times before swiping the head over Minghao’s slicked hole, gathering all that was needed for him to push in deeply, letting Minghao whine and thrash at the feeling as he adjusted. After the first day of all of the Omegas Heats, no one needed anymore preparation, each of them had either been fucked or toyed with themselves by this point and it became easier and quicker for the Betas when they could simply pull a condom on and press into them.

“Are you alright, baby? You feel okay?” Jisoo asked softly, both hands rubbing soft circles into his lower back, massaging him to get him used to the feeling. It wasn’t like he was new to it- after all, he’d taken Seokmin just hours before- it was more down to the fact that Jisoo felt different. See, Jisoo had all different scents on him, Partial Mates and unmated Alphas and Omegas and it was comforting as much as it was arousing. Minghao found himself pressing back against Jisoo’s hips more than once when they were like this and usually he didn’t so much as have the energy to get himself off, but when it came to Jisoo it was different. He was a versatile in bed, he fucked and he liked being fucked and Minghao was certain that this was his reasoning for being such an incredible top. Jisoo always kept up his pace, matched the speed Minghao wanted to go and then ruined him, once, twice, thrice. 

“ _ Fuck _ \- move- you can move, Hyung.” He finally mustered, turning his face so his voice wouldn't be muffled by the pillows. Jisoo nodded, leaning down to kiss his shoulder blades gently as he pulled his hips back and thrust back in, faster, harder this time and Minghao was groaning so beautifully, voice higher than before. 

“Mh, you feel so good, baby. You’re doing so well.” Jisoo cooed, feeding Minghao’s praise kink as he continued the thrusts, rhythmic now and Minghao was meeting them, whining into his forearms. 

“Fuck-  _ oh god- _ yes!” Minghao was sobbing, voice cracking as he tried to quiet himself, but Jisoo knew better than that and he knew Minghao would cave if he fucked him harder. 

“You’re scared someone might hear you? There’s no one here, baby, it’s way past 3 am. Come on, let yourself go, Hao.” Jisoo was leaning over him again, growling into his neck and nipping the sensitive skin between his teeth. A pang of guilt shot through Minghao as he realised he’d woken Jisoo to help him get to sleep, but the thought was eradicated when Jisoo began thrusting harder, tearing every sound from the back of Minghao’s throat and letting it bounce off the walls of the dance studio. It wasn’t long before the pressure in Minghao’s lower abdomen, the desperation and stimulation became too much for him to handle and he found himself coming untouched. Jisoo watched on with a smirk, a sort of pride filling him. He hadn’t yet been able to make Minghao cum untouched and yet here he was, fucking Minghao through it. 

“ _ Ahh!  _ Uh- H-Hyung-  _ holy shit mhh-”  _ he was mumbling sentences half in Korean and half in Mandarin and Jisoo knew it was too much for him to handle when he’d watched Minghao cum without jerking him off, but this was a whole new level. Minghao was fully collapsed against the mountain of pillows when Jisoo finally pulled out, coming over Minghao’s lower back and pulling himself up on shaking legs to retrieve a washcloth. 

“Are you alright, honey? I can help with your toys if you need more?” Jisoo asked upon returning with the damp cloth, wiping them both down and catching the excess slick that seeped down Minghao’s thighs. Minghao groaned into the fabric beneath him, barely turning his head as he tried to speak. 

“Th-thank you, I- I’m- sleep-” He managed brokenly, whining in contentment as Jisoo shuffled up the quilt beside him, pulling another layer of blankets over the both of them and letting Minghao nestle into his chest. He always stayed with Minghao afterwards, Jeonghan and Minghao were the two Omegas he felt comfortable staying with after they’d fucked. Seungkwan preferred to fall asleep alone, mumbling his thanks as a cue for Jisoo to leave and Jihoon, well, Jihoon was  _ not _ the tactile type. Minghao, however, loved it. He loved being held and touched and needed, but he feared that it was too intimate at times. He often confided in Jisoo about it, crying into his pillow at what Jun might say if he found out, unaware that Jun already knew. Jisoo had let him cry for as long as he needed, only then telling Minghao that Jun knew everything that went on in Heats, that he didn’t need to worry. Needless to say, it restored his faith and by the end of his first Heat, Jun was outside his door waiting to hold him and kiss him and tell him that everything would be alright. Jisoo reminded himself of that, letting Minghao trail his lips over the plain of Jisoo’s chest, sleepily. He knew that Minghao had his Alpha, he knew that Jeonghan had his, but sometimes,  _ just sometimes _ , he wondered what it might be like if he hadn’t presented as a Beta.

Seungkwan was the last to go into Heat, waking up the following morning to find Hansol standing across the room as if Seungkwan had grown two heads. He groaned, pulling the sheets away to find his boxers and the hem of Hansol’s sweater he was wearing soaked through. 

“Go and get Seungcheol-Hyung.” Seungkwan said shortly, looking up at Hansol who was squeezing his eyes shut, trying his best drown out the scent before nodding and scuttling out their bedroom. Seungkwan loathed not being able to share his Heats with Hansol, he guessed that Minghao felt that way as well, but it just seemed so pathetic when Jeonghan and Seungcheol had sat them down and had a conversation with them that they weren’t to Partially-Mate. Him and Hansol had practically fallen in love when they were still kids, way before debut, yet Seungcheol and Jeonghan still treated them like kids when it came to Heats.

“Kwannie? Morning, love, how are you feeling?” Seungcheol was at the door, making towards him as Hansol lingered, pulling the door shut behind him as he stayed with them a moment longer.

“I’m okay,” He sighed softly, running a hand through his hair and realising he was still wearing his ring, pulled it off and placed it on the bedside table, “I’m okay.” Hansol shifted at the door.

“You’re not, Kwannie, don’t lie to us.” Hansol said softly, his eyes showing how desperately he wanted to step forward and hold him close. Seungcheol looked back at him as he spoke, reading the room as he sat opposite Seungkwan,

“You want to share Heat together, right?” Seungcheol finally asked, looking between them both, “Hansol, come and sit down, I’m here if you lose yourself.” He beckoned, watching Hansol become hyper-alert, slowly making his way to sit beside Seungcheol.

“You’ve already told us that we can’t, Hyung. Don’t make us spend more time with each other than is necessary, it’s only harder for me when he goes.” Seungkwan said coldly, not trying to keep the ice from his voice. He wanted Seungcheol to know he was annoyed, no, he was sure Seungcheol already knew he was annoyed, he simply wanted to confirm it. 

“I know, Seungkwan, let’s just talk for a moment.” Seungcheol looked between them and Seungkwan gave him a look to proceed, “Jeonghan and I mean what we said about not Partially-Mating-”

“For God’s sake, Hyung! You’re just making this more difficult for me!” Seungkwan was yelling now, interrupting him and throwing his hands out in front of him. Hansol was by his side as he broke down in tears, throwing Seungcheol a dark look.

“Seungkwan, don’t snap at me.” Seungcheol was reaching forward with a hesitant hand, wiping at his tears and thanking his lucky stars that Seungkwan wasn’t flinching away, “I just think- I think that maybe if I wasn’t to know, then it’d be okay.” They were all silent for a moment, a furrow forming between Hansol’s brow as his fingers twisted over Seungkwan’s, rubbing his thumb over his knuckles.

“What are you implying?” Hansol asked, looking to Seungkwan to try and gauge his expression.

“I’m saying that if you were to Partially-Mate without me realising, it might be okay.” Seungcheol’s voice held the slightest smirk and Seungkwan was looking at Hansol in nervous excitement.

“Bu-but you and Jeonghan-Hyung-” Seungkwan was beginning, but Seungcheol was shaking his head.

“-were doing what the company said of us and recently it’s come to my attention that I don’t always have to do what they say. Should they have a problem with it, then they can take it up with Jeonghan and I.” Seungcheol was standing now, reaching for Seungkwan and cupping his face as he pressed a kiss to the crown of his head, then doing the same for Hansol. They were both still a little shell-shocked, jumping when Seungcheol turned back to add something, “Oh, and tell Jeonghan-Hyung about this conversation and I’ll cut your dicks off. Have fun!” He jested, turning back to the door just in time to avoid catching Hansol pulling his body over Seungkwan’s, caging him beneath him and kissing him harshly.

“I- I can’t be-believe it-” Seungkwan was gasping, reaching for Hansol’s sweater and grasping it in his fists, tipping his head back as Hansol began nipping at his neck.

“Shit,  _ goddamn _ , I wasn’t prepared to have a week off, but now I get a week off  _ and _ great sex.” Hansol smiled down at him, straddling his thighs and reaching for the hem of his sweater, running his fingers along the dampness, “You already smell amazing,  _ fuck _ .” Seungkwan was squirming at the comment, lifting his arms for Hansol to tear the fabric over his head. Without another warning, Seungkwan was rolling his hips up, gaining friction from Hansol’s body against his cock, his head becoming foggier with every movement. The strangest part about the whole ordeal was that it felt  _ normal _ to have Hansol with him in Heat. They’d talked it through more times than Seungkwan could count and, needless to say, it always ended with them getting turned on and someone giving head. Seungkwan had thought about a million scenarios of how Hansol’s Alpha would treat him in Heat, but he’d only ever really seen it for a split moment when Seungcheol had whisked him out of the practice room when he’d presented. He didn’t have a lot of content to work with, yet he seemed used to Hansol’s every movement, twisting in his hold as if they’d shared this moment together a thousand times. 

“Sweater- your sweater.” Seungkwan was breaking his train of thought, hips still grinding up against him as he toyed with Hansol’s sweater in his fists again. Not a moment was spared for Hansol to oblige, slipping out of his sweater and making for his boxers. Seungkwan was whining at simply the view and Hansol was smirking, lifting his hips to pull his body down the bed, his hips resting atop Hansol’s thighs as he lay back. They’d seen every part of one another, fucked before they should have- done a lot of things before they should have, actually- but with Seungkwan looking up at him with those Heat-glazed eyes and the overpowering scent of his slick leaking through his boxers, Hansol knew he wasn’t going to be dealing with their usual vanilla-sex.

“W-wait, I need to-” Hansol was cutting short, leaning down over Seungkwan’s body, almost bending him in half as he licked over his neck, down over his scent glands and plunging his teeth deep under his skin.

“Ah! Han-Hansol- _ ahh! _ ” Seungkwan whined, thrashing for him to stop, but the pain was fading into pleasure and his arms gave up their fight. Hansol was groaning against his skin, pausing for a moment until Seungkwan relaxed, letting Hansol pull his mouth away, lips tainted with his blood.

“Do you feel alright?” Hansol asked softly, smoothing up his chest, thumbs circling his nipples as he paused on his pectorals, “You’re not light-headed or anything?” He checked, but Seungkwan was moaning out, distracting him from his worries and drawing him back in with his scent. He didn’t need confirmation that the mark had worked.

“F-fuck, just get started, I ca-can’t wait any longer.” Seungkwan keened, squeezing his eyes shut as a wave of Heat rushed through him, desperately tensing when he felt another bout of slick build up. Hansol was quick to understand, sliding the box from under his bed and picking out a vibrator to start with. He made quick work of his boxers, settling back between his thighs, making sure to prop Seungkwan’s hips up with a pillow.

“Don’t tense up like that, Kwannie, you know I don’t like it when you hold back.” Hansol spoke, raising his eyebrow as Seungkwan finally gave in, relaxing and whining at the release of slick, looking up to see Hansol watching on in fascination. He slipped his index finger down past his perineum and past his entrance, gathering the slick on his fingers and watching the excess wet the pillow, build between his thighs until they were positively soaked. Seungkwan always wondered how Hansol seemed to just make him come undone with simple words and he’d come to a frightening conclusion that it was because he was very much in love with him. That much he knew, but it didn’t seem right to tell him things like that when Hansol might not feel the same, it just wasn’t fair and Hansol deserved to experience other Omegas, other people, before he decided on his forever. And maybe Seungkwan wouldn’t fall into that category of ‘forever’. As much as he hated it, he’d come to terms with it; but now, with blood collecting between his collarbones and slick seeping down his thighs, Seungkwan realised that he might not ever be okay if Hansol chose someone other than him. 

Wonwoo was sat in the living room sipping his coffee gingerly when Mingyu arrived home with Junhui that evening. He looked uncomfortable, shifty maybe, Mingyu couldn’t place it. 

“Hey, baby, what’s up? You smell different.” Mingyu commented, collapsing beside him only to pull him into his lap as Jun joined them. Wonwoo was silent again, swinging his legs up as he pressed into Mingyu’s chest, times like this made Jun wonder how Wonwoo had even presented as an Alpha. 

“It’s Chan.” Wonwoo said shortly, sipping his coffee noisily, Jun raised an eyebrow at Mingyu. 

“What is it? Is he okay? Oh god- why didn’t you call earlier-?” Mingyu was prattling on, but Wonwoo was giving him one of his looks. Jun cringed, standing from the couch and backing away into the kitchen,

“I’m going to- uh- going to-” Jun began, searching for something to finish the sentence but Wonwoo was cutting in. 

“Yeah, uh-huh, you do that, Junnie.” A frown formed between Mingyu’s brows before he questioned Wonwoo. 

“What is it? What’s going on? Why are you acting so cryptic and weird, it’s scaring me.” Mingyu finally asked, taking the mug to place on the coffee table as he finished the contents. Wonwoo’s eyes dropped to the couch. 

“He keeps calling your name.” Wonwoo finally explained, watching as the hand Mingyu traced his thigh with paused. 

“Who? Chan?” Mingyu asked dumbly and Wonwoo was sighing, rolling his eyes as he spared him a glance. 

“No, the bloody queen of England. Yes, Chan, you complete and utter  _ moron _ .” Wonwoo exclaimed, throwing his arms up in frustration and Mingyu was giggling softly, continuing the massaging hands on his thighs again. 

“Well? What’s the problem?” Mingyu asked again, letting Wonwoo press his head under his chin, shifting his weight so he lay more comfortably on his chest. 

“The  _ problem _ is that he’s going to end up replacing me and that freaks me out, Gyu!” Wonwoo was back to sitting up, eyes depthy with emotion and Mingyu wanted to pull him back down to his chest but Wonwoo was shifting again, standing up and making to the kitchen. 

“Wonwoo, don’t even think about leaving this room.” And Mingyu was using his Alpha voice. It shouldn’t work for him, it really shouldn’t, they were both Alphas, but Wonwoo's feet paused and he found himself offering his neck when Mingyu came up behind him. 

“I just- I know that we can’t be together how I want, but Chan can and as much as I don’t want you to leave me, I also sort of want you to take that chance. I’m not an Omega, Gyu, I’m not going to be one anytime soon either. We can’t keep lying to ourselves anymore-” Wonwoo swallowed the lump in his throat and sighed deeply. Mingyu had already begun spinning him around and kissing him firmly, but it took all his willpower to not yell at Wonwoo, to not yell about how he was always his first choice and he didn’t care that he was an Alpha. He loved him and that was all there was to it. When they pulled apart, Wonwoo was openly crying and Mingyu could feel his heart breaking. 

“Wonwoo, I don’t want a chance with an Omega, I don’t care for that when I have  _ this _ with  _ you _ . You’re everything I could ever want-”

“Except an Omega.” Wonwoo was cutting in, making Mingyu growl in irritation. Wonwoo stumbled back. 

“ _ No _ , Woo-ah, you’re not listening to me. I don’t  _ want _ an Omega when I have you,  _ because _ I have you. Everything about our relationship is enough for me and I understand that at times it might not be enough for you as another Alpha, but I want you to know that I choose you. I don’t give a shit if we’re not the perfect prototype for the ABO world, I didn’t want to be that anyway, I wanted to fall in love and I did. So, don’t push me away when things start getting difficult for you, Woo-ah, I don’t feel like giving you up now or ever for that matter.”

Seungcheol was used to Jeonghan in Heat, he’d helped out many-a-times now, but recently it seemed more difficult for it to subside. He’d awaken every other hour of the night to find Jeonghan rutting against his body pillow, or grinding into Seungcheol’s thigh or simply fingering himself open, throwing dark looks at Seungcheol’s unconscious form from across the room. Not only were his Heats harder to subside, nowadays, but when he’d awoken to find only one other person in his bed, he’d cried for longer than Seungcheol could deem necessary. Jeonghan loved sharing Heats with both Seungcheol and Joshua, but that’d only happened maybe once or twice, the other Omegas needed Jisoo and- although Jeonghan was selfish when it came to Jisoo- he’d let him go.

Seungcheol was clicking the door shut behind him as he returned from the kitchen, Jeonghan stirring from his few hours of sleep, and smiling down at him softly before he climbed back into bed.

“How are you feeling?” Seungcheol asked, curling his body around Jeonghan’s as he lay on his side, faced towards the door Seungcheol had entered from.

“Like I want you and Jisoo to both fuck me until I pass out.” Jeonghan groaned, rubbing his eyes and taking the bottle of water Seungcheol was offering him.

“So, good? You feel good?” Seungcheol questioned with a smirk, brushing his hair out of his face as he helped him sip from the water bottle, reaching into their bedside drawers to pull out two protein bars. Jeonghan hated them, but Seungcheol had a way of getting them down his throat with an easy promise to go down on him immediately after. 

“No- I feel  _ horrible- _ I want Jisoo back.” Jeonghan grumbled, pouting at Seungcheol as he unwrapped the nutrients bar, “What do I get if I eat that garbage?” He said petulantly, crossing his arms over his chest like a toddler. That was another thing- he’d also become a lot more defiant over the course of his Heats, or maybe that was just his attitude, Seungcheol couldn’t tell.

“You know the rules, baby. You have your meal and I’ll have mine.” Seungcheol winked, pulling him in by his thighs and watching as he bounced back, momentarily staring up at him in surprise. He scrunched his face in response, chewing idly on the protein bar as Seungcheol watched him.

“Are you just going to watch?” Jeonghan tested, wriggling his hips under the sheets. He could already feel the dampness of slick, collecting between his thighs, but he was hoping to put it off just a little longer before Seungcheol smelt it. If Jisoo were here he’d have smelt it almost immediately, his senses were incredible, especially for a Beta. 

“Is that what you want?” Seungcheol teased, pushing back the sheets and diving between his thighs, hiking a slender leg over his shoulder, the other falling aside to grant him access. 

“Have a taste, then you can tell me if you think that’s what I want.” Jeonghan raised an eyebrow, challengingly and he knew that soon enough his Omega would be back in full swing and the bite he had now would be thrown to the wind. He liked being in control sometimes, even just for a little bit. Seungcheol’s tongue was darting out over the inside of his thighs, though, knocking him out of his thoughts and that was when Jeonghan knew he’d ran out of playtime- his Omega was dipping in now, making him whine and squirm so prettily. But Jeonghan didn’t want to feel pretty right now, he wanted to feel sexy, look sexy, seem in control and his Omega wasn’t allowing it of him. He’d tried to fight it a few times when he’d felt like this, but it’d never turned out well, in fact, he’d just come away feeling even more ridiculous. After all, Alphas were the dominant ones, they were in control, Omegas were just made to fulfill that need. 

Jun would curl up in bed until well after midday recently. Seungcheol knew it was down to Minghao being in Heat, but he still felt responsible, still managed to get a moment with him between shifting schedules making coffee and fucking his Omega well into next week. 

“Hui? You need to get up, it’s unhealthy to stay in bed for this long, come on.” Seungcheol called, clicking the bedroom door shut behind him and coming to sit beside Jun, two mugs of coffee in hand. Jun wriggled beneath the sheets, whining at the intrusion to his privacy and jumping slightly when he noticed it was Seungcheol,

“H-Hyung- I- I didn’t hear you come in. Sorry.” He mumbled, pulling himself into a sitting position and taking the mug of coffee from Seungcheol, muttering his thanks. 

“Do you feel okay?” Seungcheol asked cautiously, observing his flushed cheeks and unruly hair. Jun sighed, his shoulders caving in as he tried to avoid Seungcheol’s gaze,

“I’m okay- I just- I can’t-” Jun cut off, shaking his head roughly, “Never mind, it’s not a big deal anyway.” Seungcheol was frowning now, not knowing whether he should be worried or not. 

“Jun,” He said warningly, confiscating his coffee until he explained, “Tell me what’s going on with you.” He ran a hand through his hair, shifting under the sheets as he weighed up his options,

“I just- I can’t- I can’t get off.” Jun finally mumbled, chewing on his bottom lip and fiddling with his hands in his lap. They were both quiet for a moment, Seungcheol smiling softly and handing the coffee back to him.

“Why didn’t you say so sooner?” Seungcheol asked, ruffling his hair and standing again as he heard Jeonghan whimper hollowly, his Heat scent spiking, “I’ll call someone for you.” He winked, sliding back down the hallway before Jun could protest. He grumbled quietly into his sheets.

Seungcheol pulled his phone from his pocket as he pushed into his and Jeonghan’s shared room, collapsing on the bed beside him with a dirty smirk.

“H-hey! Pay attention to me! What’s got you in such a g-good mood?” Jeonghan was whining, sliding himself down onto a dildo that was much too small for him to be taking on his second day of Heat. Seungcheol looked up at him smiling, eyes dark as he watched him, licking his lips hungrily.

“Mh, I have to find someone for Junhui to fuck, but I can multitask, come here.” Seungcheol smiled devilishly as he beckoned for Jeonghan, helping him lay between his legs, back to chest with Seungcheol’s chin on his shoulder.

“Make me cum untouched and I’ll give you head.” Jeonghan said shortly, removing his hand from the dildo he was holding within him and letting Seungcheol take it.

“I’ll call Jisoo first.” Seungcheol confirmed, sliding the toy deep inside Jeonghan and pulling it back again, “Hang on, this isn’t going to work. Where are your other toys? There’s too much give to use this one.” He breathed into Jeonghan’s neck, startling him from his bliss. 

“There’s a bigger one in the drawer.” Jeonghan whined, shifting back into his lap to let him reach down to the second drawer of their nightstand as Jisoo’s number rang to answerphone. He set his phone aside, switching out the toys and watching in admiration as Jeonghan fell back against his chest in unadulterated silence. The sound of his phone caught him off guard as he began biting down on Jeonghan’s neck, but he was reaching for it, answering to Jisoo as he continued the rhythm he was fucking Jeonghan with.

“Hello, baby, how are you?” Seungcheol asked softly, Jeonghan’s eyes going wide as he realised who it was.

“M’kay, just tired. How are you and Jeonghan holding up?” Jisoo mumbled, his words threaded with sleep and Seungcheol wondered if he’d awoken him, “Sorry I didn’t pick up just now, Hao was using me as a body pillow.” Seungcheol huffed out a laugh, readjusting his wrist to hit Jeonghan’s prostate with the toy he had deep inside him.

“It’s okay, I guessed as much,” He paused, Jeonghan whimpering loudly and Jisoo was audibly stuttering on a breath through the receiver, “Jeonghan’s doing good, he’s missing you, though. Aren’t you, Hannie?” Seungcheol tested, tapping the phone onto loudspeaker and laying it on his abdomen so he could begin stroking his cock as well.

“Nghh-  _ yes _ \- m-miss you so much, Jisoo-  _ mh! _ ” Jeonghan shivered, trying not to moan too loud when Seungcheol pressed too deep. 

“Oh, darling, you sound like Cheol-ah’s looking after you well. I wish I was there to go down on you whilst Cheollie fucked me for you to watch.” Jisoo hummed, smirking as Jeonghan responded with a wild moan, thrashing in Seungcheol’s grip and dismantling the phone from where it lay on his stomach. Seungcheol sighed disdainfully, removing both hands from Jeonghan and pulling the phone back to his ear, 

“Actually, baby, I have a question about being fucked. It won’t be by me, but we’ve got plenty of time for that.” Seungcheol twisted a strand of Jeonghan’s hair around his fingers, watching as he shook, trying to reach between his thighs to pick up where Seungcheol had left off. He was immediately hitting his hands away, biting down on his neck in punishment as he waited for Jisoo’s reply.

“Oh, sounds fun! It won’t be this week though, right? The Omegas are all over the place at the moment and I still haven’t found Jihoon, he normally needs us most.” Jisoo asked, anxiety creeping into his voice as Seungcheol kept up his sweet torture with Jeonghan, his yelps and moans climbing higher than before, until he was coming untouched from Seungcheol pinching at his nipples.

“Ah, I’d need it this week, honey. It’s Jun, he can’t get off, I think it’s a ‘Minghao’s in Heat’ kind-of-thing. You know? Knowing his Omega can’t be with him when he’s in Heat is freaking him out, especially as Minghao’s not in the house and where Jun deems safe for him. Anyway, I’m trying to find someone for him to fuck.” Seungcheol said nonchalantly, carding his fingers through Jeonghan’s hair as he came down from his high, already hard again, but a little more sated.

“Shame, Jun would’ve been fun to bottom for. You should ask Wonwoo.” Jisoo suggested, hearing Minghao whine from back in the studio, he was no doubt feeling upset that he’d awoken to an empty nest, “Look, Cheol-ah, our baby Hao’s just woken up. Before I go, are you being kind to Jeonghan for me? He doesn’t sound like you’re treating him fair.” Jisoo teased, walking back towards the studio door and punching the numbers.

“Of course I’m treating him fair. Aren’t I, Hannie? He just came untouched for you Jisoo, you should count yourself lucky.” Seungcheol growled, nipping at his neck again and making Jisoo groan at the words Seungcheol was uttering so nonsensically. Jeonghan let out a moan, whining in the back of his throat as Seungcheol began overstimulating him, tugging his cock back into a steady pace. 

“Mh, he sounds so good, Cheol-ah.  _ Fuck _ , I wish I could come back and let you fuck us both, baby. We’d be so good for you, wouldn’t we, Hannie?” Jisoo groaned, slipping a finger past his lips and sucking a moment as he thought about how he’d work himself open for Seungcheol as he watched. How Jeonghan would put on a show of coating Jisoo’s ass with his slick, insisting that he didn’t need lube when he had him there, Seungcheol always loved when they played like that.

“We’d be good, Alpha, so good!  _ Please _ , Jisoo, please come back!” Jeonghan was begging, shrill and pleading in the background, but Jisoo was smiling into his phone and shaking his head as he entered the studio, Minghao crawling towards him. 

“I’ve got to look after our baby HaoHao, Hannie. Look after him, Cheollie, he deserves a reward for coming untouched.” Jisoo paused, looking down as Minghao reached him, kneeling at his feet and tugging his zipper down, “The little one’s awake, I’ve got to go, baby. I’ll talk to you later.” Jisoo said quickly, threading his fingers into Minghao’s hair just as he began taking his cock into his warm, wet mouth, ending the call quickly, “Mh, someone’s eager.” Jisoo looked down, eyes hooded and he wasn’t one bit surprised to find Minghao already staring up at him.

“You left me alone without saying goodbye, I was upset.” Hao whined, pulling off to nuzzle his cock against his lips and cheek, eyes wide and innocent as he held the gaze.

“Oh, darling, I’m sorry. Seungcheol called.” Jisoo replied shortly, leaving out the details of Jun desperately needing to fuck someone, it’d only upset him to hear that. Minghao had begged for Junhui everyday, his name falling from his lips as he came, calling for him when he fell into fitful sleep; he’d only feel guilty if he knew that Jun was unsatisfied without him. He probably would’ve willingly offered Jisoo up for him to fuck, had he of known, but he would’ve still felt guilty that he wasn’t there for his Alpha.

“Was Jun there? Did you speak to Jun? How is he?” Minghao asked excitedly, interrupting Jisoo’s train of thought and kitten-licking the head of his cock.

“I’m afraid he wasn’t there this time, but Seungcheol said everyone’s doing really well.” Jisoo hated lying, but this little white lie wasn’t too bad, in fact it fell off his tongue so smoothly that it was almost a truth. Minghao deflated, a pout tugging at his lips as he began pumping Jisoo’s cock with a handful of his slick to ease the drag. Jisoo loved when he did that, it was so hot.

“Maybe next time.” Minghao said shakily, shrugging as if it weren’t a big deal, but Jisoo could see through that, “Can you cum on my face?” His eyes were darker now, like the Heat was hitting him all at once and Jisoo was smiling darkly, cradling Minghao’s face in both hands and guiding his mouth back down over his cock.

“Only if you suck like a good boy, no pulling off, no gagging, okay?” Jisoo challenged and Minghao was nodding, his throat stuffed with cock as he listened adamantly. Just a few more days and Minghao would be hugging Jisoo for a solid three hours and thanking him for his help, but for now, Jisoo had work to do. Well, Minghao moreso.

Chan was doing better than Seokmin could have ever expected. By his third day, he was practically begging for Seokmin to fuck him, claiming he’d go insane if he tried to hit his prostate with one more toy ever again. Seokmin had reluctantly given in, fearing he’d hurt Chan, but the moment he slipped inside him, pausing his hips to let the little Omega adjust, he knew he should’ve done this long ago. 

“ _ Holy shit _ \- nghh! M-move, you can move.” Chan was slurring his words, reaching up for Seokmin’s shoulders, silently pleading for something to hold onto, to stable himself as he tried to relax enough for Seokmin. He’d promised he’d be good if Seokmin fucked him and he was intent on keeping that promise, but every shift against his prostate, every shaking word from Seokmin’s mouth of how tight he was, he knew he was going to fail. Chan had watched him get himself off beside him, not having the energy to even offer his mouth for him to fuck and originally he’d felt terrible, as if he were disappointing Seokmin and so he began putting his body under more stress, pushing himself to go down on him after he’d cum all over himself more times than he could count, but Seokmin had caught on and was immediate in stopping him. He’d told Chan how this week was for him, for his pleasure and Seokmin knew that, but there was still the familiar guilt whenever he woke to the sound of Seokmin’s breath coming fast, soft moans falling from his lips as he jerked himself in his fist. It was clear to Seokmin that Chan felt better now they’d both be enjoying themselves rather than just Chan and, in a way, it helped to relieve the stress of being responsible for their Maknae when he had eleven other brothers who wouldn’t hesitate to cut his dick off should he hurt Chan. 

But now, Chan was beneath him, whining as he repeatedly hit his prostate, tears filling his eyes as he choked pathetically on his sobs. He’d wondered what it would feel like to actually have someone inside of him rather than the silicone he’d been donning for the past few days and, needless to say, he was going to cum more than once if this was what it felt like. Seokmin stared down at him, his expression soft but his eyes darkened with lust,

“How does it feel?” He growled, leaning down to kiss and mark Chan’s neck, purple bruise after purple bruise. Chan whined high in the back of his throat,

“S-so good-  _ shit! _ ” Chan uttered, but that wasn’t enough for Seokmin, he was going to pull every dirty thought, every curse word and every single sexual fantasy Chan could manage. 

“Tell me- in detail.” Seokmin was groaning, sighing into his neck and pulling back again to meet his eyes. He could already tell Chan was close to another orgasm and he wasn’t holding off, Seokmin was testing him. 

“I-  _ fuck _ \- every time you pull out too rough, I can f-feel the head of your cock catch my rim and it hurts. I-I  _ love it _ .” He paused, catching his breath as Seokmin began pounding into him harder than before, emphasising the burn on his rim, “ _ Shit _ \- I want you t-to hurt me. Pull my ha-ir and bite me and s-spank me until I cry. P-please, Hyung,  _ I want it _ .” Chan was hiccuping over his words, muddling through, but Seokmin understood and Seokmin  _ loved _ this sort of thing. He loved to spank and scratch and mark and tease and Chan  _ wanted _ that. He pulled out roughly, flipping Chan over so his head was muffled in the pillows, ass high where Seokmin could grab at his hips easily. 

“I thought you said you’d be good, Channie, so why are you hiding from me?” Seokmin smirked, raising an eyebrow and reaching down to grab Chan’s hair, tugging him up with a harsh grip that had him whimpering. 

“I’ll be-be good, H-Hyung, promise-” Chan was whining enough that his voice bounced off the walls of the room and back around to them both. 

“Are you going to cum again?” Seokmin smirked as he noticed the way Chan’s thighs began to shake uncontrollably. He pulled him up by the hair, chest to back as they knelt up on the bed, the metal frame consistently chipping away the paint on the wall. Chan mewled, reaching back behind him to grip weakly into his hips, the other hand sliding over his shoulder to Seokmin’s, nails pressing crescent marks into his soft skin. 

“Please-  _ fuck-fu-! _ \- I’m coming- sh-shit!” Chan was whining, his orgasm wracking through his body, barely able to keep his body upright as Seokmin continued thrusting into him. A smirk crept up on Seokmin’s face, a strong grip still tilting Chan’s head back, his other arm around his waist to keep him steadied. It wasn’t long after that Seokmin was coming inside him, hips stuttering within him and his grip momentarily weakened, Chan falling forward into the mattress, hair mussed and hips high. 

“ _ Holy shit- _ ” Seokmin was muttering, laying them both down, stilling within Chan in order of keeping up the illusion of him being an Alpha. He did this with the others as well, but with little Chan beneath him, he felt somehow more powerful, more like an Alpha than he ever had before.

“D-don’t pull out.” Chan whined brokenly, wiping his face in the fabric of the bedsheets and letting Seokmin move him to lay on his side, cradling his body with his cock still inside him.

“I won’t, don’t worry, baby.” Seokmin mumbled, kissing his shoulder and neck softly, “Do you feel alright?” He added, brushing his hair from his face and pulling the sheets over their bodies, despite the mix of cum and sweat that smattered their skin. Chan hummed, low in the back of his throat and Seokmin felt him nod as he fell into a deep, dreamless sleep.

“I’ll be there in 5, Chan’s still recovering, but he’ll be awake soon.” Seokmin was chewing on his nails, staring into the mirror of Chan’s ensuite bathroom as he spoke to Jisoo through the receiver. Jisoo had managed to sneak out of Minghao’s studio for a few moments to answer Seokmin’s call, but he could already hear Minghao begging for him again.

“Better make it quick, Hao’s ready for another round, honey.” Jisoo responded, unlocking the door to the studio again and making to end the call.

“W-wait, Hyung-” Seokmin cut in before he could hang up, “Seungcheol-Hyung told me something.” He began hesitantly and Jisoo was pausing in the doorway, raising an eyebrow and smiling as Minghao approached him.

“Well? What is it?” Jisoo questioned, massaging a hand into Minghao’s hair just like before. Minghao was smiling devilishly this time, though and Jisoo found himself frowning in confusion. Seokmin sighed,

“He- don’t tell Jeonghan-Hyung, okay- he let Seungkwan and Hansol Partially-Mate for Heat-” He began, but Jisoo’s hand was pausing in Minghao’s hair, his jaw dropping.

“What the  _ fuck _ did you just say? What was he thinking? Jesus- it doesn’t matter, we’ll talk about it another time. You’ve been with Jihoon, right? Sorry, I didn’t come sooner-”

“I thought  _ you’d _ been with Jihoon, Hyung.” Seokmin breathed, cutting in as Jisoo began apologising.

“You haven’t been with him either? Not even once? You haven’t gotten a call or a text?” Jisoo asked, suddenly a little frantic. Minghao looked up at him in annoyance as he tasted the shift of Jisoo’s scent.

“Nothing. I thought you’d been with him and Minghao! Fuck, fuck, fuck- Hyung, what if an Alpha-” Seokmin began, pacing the ensuite and gritting his teeth. He needed Seungcheol, to tell him, call the police or-

“No, Seokmin, shut the hell up. He’s fine, he’ll be fine. I’ll- J-just call Seungcheol, then get Wonwoo and Mingyu on it. They’re not doing anything important, right? They can track him down, we can take it from there, okay?” Jisoo was gripping a hand in his hair, firm enough to probably rip it out if he were to tug a little harder. Seokmin sighed again, pushing back into Chan’s room and glancing quickly to his sleeping form under the mountain of blankets.

“Okay, I’m on it, I’m on it.” Seokmin said quickly, leaving the room to knock on Jeonghan and Seungcheol’s room and begging for them not to be going at it. Jisoo hung up a moment later, stepping forward and taking Minghao back to his nest to finger him until he cried into his shoulder.

Seungkwan was rutting against a pillow when Hansol awoke. They’d been at it for hours and Seungkwan still seemed to be ready for more. Hansol smiled softly, stretching his arms above his head as he watched Seungkwan, his eyes closed, breath coming shorter as he circled his hips. 

“Having fun, Kwannie?” Hansol smirked, propping himself up on an elbow and running his fingers through his tangled hair. He was pretty sure that they'd fallen asleep without cleaning up and that the dried substance in his hair was Seungkwan’s cum. He didn’t comment. 

“H-Hansol-  _ fuck, baby! _ ” Seungkwan whined, his head tilting back as he quickly eyed Hansol, continuing not a beat later. He smirked, moving himself to sit behind Seungkwan, leaning down to tongue at his entrance, stretched and marked and tasting of Hansol’s cum. He hummed as Seungkwan’s body jolted forward in response, hips stuttering on the pillow as he grasped the headboard, squealing at the sensation. 

“Mh, miss me, baby boy?” Hansol hummed into his skin, lips trailing, slick and wet, over his thighs and back up again. Seungkwan whined his response, his brain working in overdrive as he tried to hold off his orgasm. Hansol had always told him that it should help with the intensity of his Heats, stop them from hitting him so soon after he’d just orgasmed, but he wasn’t convinced it worked. Now, with his face pressed into a pillow, whining mercilessly, he was sure that Hansol had been lying to him about that, because he was coming and already wanting more all over again. 

“I-I can’t- can’t stop- H-Hansol,  _ please _ .” Seungkwan cried into the pillow and Hansol wasn’t certain what Seungkwan, nor him, quite knew what he was begging for. Was it more that he wanted or was it too much? Hansol couldn’t tell, his solution came in the form of flipping Seungkwan onto his back, immediate in going down on him, to taste every part of him for the millionth time, but Seungkwan’s responses were just too much to say no to. Hansol had a way with his tongue and Seungkwan had a way with his hips, rolling them upwards, wriggling away and Hansol would be faster, stronger. He’d have Seungkwan gripped under his thighs, strong enough to bruise and Seungkwan loved it, he relished in the fact that he had that strength to hold him down. 

“Good?” Hansol questioned quickly from between his thighs, not even skipping a beat before he devoured him once again, sucking on his rim and pummelling his entrance with his persistent tongue, every drop of Seungkwan’s slick tasting better than the last. 

“ _ Fuck,  _ s-so good- _ nghh! _ ” Seungkwan cut off as Hansol sucked particularly hard, “F-feel so good inside me!  _ Please _ , Hansol, fu-fuck me-” Seungkwan whined into his knuckles, almost drooling at the thought of it. He knew he was going to cum again, any minute now in fact, but Hansol was adamant on making him hold it off, it was all too much to hold off now. Seungkwan began whining, high and shrill in the back of his throat and Hansol reached up to grip the base of his cock, hard enough to hold him off a few seconds more, the sound of Seungkwan’s sobs cutting clearly through their room and it sounded so harmoniously beautiful to Hansol. He continued, another moment sucking on his rim, another moment with his tongue inside him as deep as he could manage whilst Seungkwan clenched uncontrollably. Then Hansol was pulling away, hands and mouth falling away from his body, but Seungkwan’s mind was in too much of a state to stop now. He was coming untouched, completely untouched. And Hansol was watching in silent disbelief and admiration, feeling himself harden at the mere prospect of Seungkwan lying there spasming on the mattress as he came all over his stomach and chest, slick seeping down his thighs and those lips, those pretty lips, drawn out in the perfect sound of a high-pitched moan that sounded more like a plea of Hansol’s name, begging for him to touch him again, more than anything. 

“So good, baby, look at you.” Hansol watched on, swiping two fingers through his excess slick as he reached his peak, crawling up over his body to slide them into his mouth, letting him taste himself with a dirty smirk. Seungkwan could tell- even in his nonsensical, hazy state- that Hansol was testing himself not to touch him, trying his best to let Seungkwan continue his orgasm without the use of his hands, his tongue, his cock. 

Wonwoo was asleep when Mingyu came home. He looked most peaceful like this, no worry-lines or flawless makeup to cover his pretty skin. His hair had grown out too and Mingyu couldn’t help but stare for awhile. It was always nice like this, not that it happened often, but when all the Omegas were in Heat they had a little time to themselves and Mingyu really did cherish it. Wonwoo stirred at the feeling of Mingyu’s fingers tracing his scent gland, over his pulse point and down to his collarbones, just visible above his loose tee, that Mingyu was almost certain was his own. 

“Are you awake, darling?” Mingyu asked softly, leaning down to kiss him at his hairline, cradling his face now and watching in awe as those dark eyelashes finally gave in and Wonwoo stared up at him with his pretty eyes. Mingyu tried not to gasp.

“Mh, when did you get back?” He mumbled sleepily, squinting at the clock without his glasses on, but Mingyu smacked his hand and passed him his phone to see the time close up and refrain from straining his eyes. 

“Not long ago, I was going to make dinner, do you want something?” Mingyu asked, smirking as Wonwoo began curling his hands into fists to rub his eyes. He groaned in exasperation,

“You haven’t eaten already?” Pressing a peck to Mingyu’s lips as he swung out of bed onto shaky legs, “You know not to wait for me, you’re working more recently. Hosting shows and interviews, you must be tired and hungry, come on.” Wonwoo dragged him by the sleeve towards the shared kitchen and began piling food from the fridge into his arms. 

“Well, I didn’t get time and I wanted to eat with you.” Mingyu smiled tiredly, leaning over the stack of vegetables he was holding to pressing his lips gently against Wonwoo’s.

“Excuses, excuses.” Wonwoo huffed, giggling at him as he turned on the stove to warm the oil, “Can you pass me the chopping board?” He asked, pointing to the shelf it was on before stepping back to side eye him.

“You can reach that, Wonwoo, you just want to see me stretch for it. Am I right?” Mingyu stepped towards him, pulling him in by the waist and tilting his chin up between his thumb and forefinger. 

“What if you are?” Wonwoo cocked his head challengingly, eyeing him devilishly and letting him indulge for a moment, lips crashing together messily and Mingyu was faster than it all, nipping and lapping at the seam of his mouth to get him to give in so he could suck on his tongue, pull his bottom lip into his mouth and- “Fuck! The pan’s on fire!”

It was after 10 pm by the time they’d cleaned up after dinner and Wonwoo had been acting shifty ever since their heated moment before the pan fire. Mingyu couldn’t quite place it, was it discomfort? Or maybe it was denial, maybe Wonwoo didn’t want to be intimate tonight, or ever again-

“Mingyu? I- I need you to fuck me.” Wonwoo finally mumbled, his face flushed as he dropped his gaze to his feet. Mingyu froze, a smirk tugging at his lips before he could respond. There was silence between them and Wonwoo was so desperately close to taking it all back, telling Mingyu that he was just joking or that it was a spur of the moment sort of thing, but Mingyu was stepping forward now, those few centimetres taller, licking his lips and cupping Wonwoo’s jaw in his hand. 

“You  _ need _ me to fuck you?” Mingyu questioned, emphasising the word ‘need’ and studying him closely, undressing him with his gaze. It’d been a while since they’d been intimate, a while since they’d done anything really and Wonwoo had a right to be getting needy, but he was starting to doubt himself now, stumbling back and pursing his lips, “There’s a difference between  _ want _ and  _ need _ . You might  _ need _ me to fuck you because of the pheromones, but do you  _ want  _ it?” Mingyu was drawing things out and Wonwoo breathed a silent sigh of relief that he wasn’t walking away but playing along. His confidence blossomed and Mingyu found himself staring down into Wonwoo’s eyes, depthier than before. 

“I  _ want _ it,” He mumbled, sighing when Mingyu began backing him up against the countertop, “and I  _ need _ it.” The silence that stretched was deafening and Wonwoo swore he could hear Chan whining somewhere far away in the apartment, but he tried to focus on his shallow breath, his racing heart as Mingyu slid his thigh between his legs, lips dangerously close to his and he wanted it  _ all _ . He  _ needed _ it, more than a pup, more than Chan, it felt like. 

“A good boy wouldn’t have told me the way you did, but I’m glad you did.” Mingyu breathed into his neck, leaving Wonwoo high and dry as he chased after his lips, hands coming to grip at the front of Mingyu’s dress shirt, “It means I have a reason to punish you. To pull your hair and press my nails deep into your hips as I take you from behind. I get to spank you until you scream and cry and can’t even remember your own name, to tie you up and fuck you dry. Everything you’ve wanted, everything you’ve needed and nothing you’ve expected. I’ll get to have you however I want you- on your knees, stripped and cuffed and pretty with tears in your eyes, because you’ll have to  _ take it _ . Is that what you want, Wonwoo? Is that how I should treat you?” Mingyu was tracing his fingernails up and down any bare expanse of Wonwoo’s skin, his arms and neck and under his shirt as Wonwoo began stuttering over his breaths. Silence. The sound of movement down the corridor and Wonwoo’s breath coming faster. Then more silence and Mingyu was pulling him up onto the countertop, noise and colour and smells blooming in Wonwoo’s peripheral as he focused on the smashing of glass as Mingyu cleared the counter with a swift forearm. 

“Please, Gyu,  _ please _ .” Wonwoo managed, choking on a breath as he relaxed into Mingyu’s touch, hands on his waist, running over his skin and the most delicious sensation of lips and teeth on his neck. He shivered, head falling back for a moment, hitting the overhead cabinets and bringing him back to the fact that he was in Mingyu’s arms in the dorms  _ shared kitchen _ , “B-bedroom, come on, Gyu.” Wonwoo mumbled and as much as Mingyu wanted to protest, to fuck him in the kitchen where anyone might walk in,  _ where anyone might join in _ , he complied with Wonwoo’s request.

It wasn’t long before Mingyu had him laid out on their king sized bed with merely his hands to cover himself. It was always like this, Wonwoo shying away and Mingyu pushing and pulling and punishing until Wonwoo gave in. It was beautiful,  _ Wonwoo _ was beautiful like this, his skin soft and stark against the sheets and his legs seemingly longer than Mingyu could remember. Wonwoo had this wonderful tendency to press his thighs together and Mingyu was glad that hadn’t faded from his memory, for as he knelt above Wonwoo, staring down at him in all his beauty, he managed to get his hands between his legs before he could close off completely. 

“Will-will I get a reward if I’m good, Gyu?” Wonwoo asked shakily, strength giving out as Mingyu smiled down at him, devilish but ever so pretty and drenched in sex. 

“Of course, my darling, what would you like?” He tested, letting his grip loosen and trace Wonwoo’s thighs as he stopped relenting, legs spread wide now, leaving him well and truly exposed. 

“I- I want you to go down on me.” Wonwoo fiddled with his fingers. Mingyu  _ loved  _ going down on him, eating ass was almost as good as fucking Wonwoo ‘til he felt it the following week. But, of course, going down on Wonwoo wasn't just simple rimming- no, he had his ways of torturing him from his perineum to the tip of his cock, his slit to his base as Wonwoo marvelled at his mouth. 

“As you wish, but you’ll have to put in the work, Woo-ah.” Mingyu spoke, lips curling into a smirk as he grazed the pads of his thumbs over Wonwoo’s, already sensitive, nipples. Wonwoo nodded fervently, reaching up for Mingyu's shoulders, but falling short as he pulled away, climbing off the bed to rifle through the second drawer of his bedside cabinet.  _ Ah, cuffs, of course.  _ Mingyu loved depriving Wonwoo of a sense or two, it was a mutual enjoyment, but Mingyu had brought the idea to the table. It’d started back when they first started dating and Mingyu had began restraining his arms, pinning them at his sides or above his head or at his lower back when he fucked him from behind, Wonwoo had learnt to love it. After that, it’d become a push and pull of Mingyu begging to let him restrain him one step further, gags and spreaders and rope here and there, nothing too spectacular, but then again Mingyu wasn’t the one afraid to do things so spectacularly. Wonwoo was the one with the fear of being found out. It wasn’t like they hadn’t seen all of the Omegas range of Heat toys, Seungcheol in questionable positions with Joshua and Jeonghan, not even like they hadn’t been present when another Alpha had especially needed a blowjob or even having been one of those Alphas. They couldn’t hide anything anymore, but Wonwoo still insisted on ordering things under a fake name and paying extra to get it delivered to a locker halfway across town instead of their dormitories. Ruts came and went less regularly than Heats and Wonwoo almost felt jealous of the Omegas for that at times, for as painful and uncomfortable as they were, he got to spend them with Mingyu, even if it did mean having a longer Rut than him, in fear of bottoming for Wonwoo. Joshua had posed as a good alternative, but if Wonwoo was honest with himself, he only topped because he had to, not because he enjoyed it. 

Mingyu clasped the cuffs high above him, between the bars of the bed’s headboard and leaving him flushed and whining, a soft pout playing at his features. 

“What do you want me to-” Wonwoo began asking, but Mingyu was kneeling over his face, cutting him off as he felt the pressure of his cock down his throat, thick and hard and long enough to make him gag. There was a moment in which Mingyu let him adjust to the size of him, Wonwoo’s throat constricting and pulsing around him before he opened his eyes again, giving Mingyu a curt nod to let him know he could start thrusting into his mouth. Wonwoo was good at taking what he was given, Mingyu liked that about him; he also liked the fact that Wonwoo would say things how they were and ask for things he wanted. He wouldn’t be afraid to use his safeword if things got too much and he wouldn’t mind if Mingyu decided to change things up a little without consulting him first. Wonwoo was quite open to a lot of things within the confines of their bedroom, which had originally surprised Mingyu, but the moment they left those four walls, Mingyu would be lucky to so much as hold his hand. It was understandable in some ways, but it was difficult when Mingyu watched him whisk another member away into their bedroom, slow kisses and hesitant fingers travelling beneath clothes. After everything, they’d never really confirmed their relationship. Mingyu knew that Wonwoo only let him get to the point of actual penetration with him, but it still hurt when Mingyu came home to Seokmin in his bed or Jun on top of him, biting dark hickies into his neck. It shouldn’t have bothered Mingyu as much as it did, really, but he found himself sighing in defeat, quiet for days afterwards as he avoided Wonwoo’s gaze from across the room. 

Mingyu shifted his hips, holding Wonwoo’s head down in a tight hold as he paused to look down at Wonwoo staring up at him helplessly. 

“You’re doing well, baby.” Mingyu said shortly, Wonwoo’s eyes watering now and thin tear tracks marking his flawless skin, “Put that mouth to good use and finish me off, alright?” He added and Wonwoo would’ve smiled if he could. Mingyu stopped his thrusting and let Wonwoo take control now, sliding his head back deep into the pillows as he strained his neck to accommodate Mingyu's length. He felt so beautifully helpless like this, so tired and needy, yet that little piece of control was dangling over his head and Mingyu was  _ waiting _ , so patient and ready as he watched Wonwoo tap into his Alpha side. He didn’t really need it to give Mingyu a simple blowjob, but it always seemed more fun, more risky. It wasn’t long before Wonwoo’s eyes turned dark and Mingyu knew he was in for it, he knew he was going to cum faster than he would’ve liked. Wonwoo was whining from somewhere deep in his chest and Mingyu wanted to thrust into his mouth like it was the last thing he could do, but Wonwoo was tightening his mouth, swirling his tongue and Mingyu wasn’t in his right enough mind to pull away, to stave off his orgasm as he came down Wonwoo’s throat, thick and uncontrollable. 

“You taste as good as I remember.” Wonwoo swallowed, pulling back to let Mingyu's cock rest on his collarbones as he watched him recover. 

“And you give head  _ better _ than I remember.” Mingyu stuttered breathlessly. Wonwoo smirked, his hands still bound high above his head and losing circulation now. The familiar tingle of pins and needles was kicking in and he could feel his arms going numb, cringing at the feeling. 

“I’ve missed this-” Wonwoo began, suddenly being interrupted by the latch of their bedroom door being burst open. 

“Sorry to interrupt- oh shit, I really did interrupt- but I need to talk to you both.” It was Seungcheol, standing in the doorway looking exceptionally tired. There were dark crescents beneath his eyes and his hair was a mess, his fingers were shaking at his sides and his face seemed hollowed, thinner than a week ago. 

“What the fuck! Hyung, can you- can you come back later?” Mingyu was groaning in annoyance, swinging his leg over Wonwoo’s body and pulling on a pair of boxers leisurely. 

“Hey! Gyu, what about- what about me? Come on, Cheol can see e- _ everything _ .” Wonwoo whined, embarrassment creeping down his chest as he squeezed his thighs together, wriggling uncontrollably. 

“Calm down, Woo-ah, it’s nothing I haven’t seen before.” Seungcheol advanced into the room, crossing his arms over his chest and sitting down in the armchair across the room with a smirk, “Well, I mean, the cuffs are new. I like that touch, who’s idea was it? It’s cute.” He added, cocking his head as he inspected them, but Mingyu was stepping forward in his boxers, unclasping the restraints and holding Seungcheol’s gaze darkly. 

“What do you want, Hyung?” Mingyu said firmly, throwing the blanket over Wonwoo’s waist and sliding up the bed to sit beside him as he massaged his wrists. Seungcheol stood again, coming to join them on the bed and take Wonwoo’s other hand into his own, massaging his forearm to get the feeling back again. 

“I have a request.” Seungcheol said shortly, “I need to borrow Wonwoo for ‘fucking’ purposes.” He explained blandly and Mingyu was leaning forward in confusion, sharing a glance with Wonwoo. 

“I’m sorry- what?” Mingyu asked, trying to get Seungcheol to look up from his focus on Wonwoo’s wrists. 

“Junhui needs someone to fuck. He can’t get off with Minghao in Heat and it’s messing with him.” Seungcheol explained with a sigh, finally giving up his gaze and meeting their eyes. 

“Then why can’t you do it?” Mingyu cut back in, not giving Wonwoo even a chance to respond. 

“No way, I’m not bottoming for him. I’ve got things to do.” Seungcheol shook his head, dismay etching his face. 

“Why not? It can’t be that bad.” Mingyu responded, shrugging nonchalantly. 

“Oh, shut up, it’s not like you’ll even bottom for me when I’m in Rut. You two are acting as if I’m not here!” Wonwoo exclaimed and both pair of eyes fell on him now, “So, What is it you want me to do? Just let him fuck me?” He questioned and Mingyu was back to looking at him like a crazy person. 

“No way. There’s no way I’m letting Jun fuck him.” Mingyu said firmly, Seungcheol sighing in aggravation at the fact that he couldn’t seem to get a word in edgeways. 

“Mingyu, hold on, it’s my body. Let’s just hear him out.” Wonwoo shot back and Seungcheol did not have the energy to be involved in a domestic right now. 

“Look, I’ve got an Omega in Heat in my bed and if he wakes up to an empty room, I’m going to be cut into dinosaur chicken nuggets. Should I just find someone else or are you going to finish fighting over this?” Seungcheol said firmly, the edge melting from his voice as he spoke. They were silent for a moment. 

“I can’t believe you’re actually considering this, Wonwoo.” Mingyu said in defeat, climbing off the bed and pulling on his jeans. 

“I’ll only do it if Mingyu can stay in the room with us.” Wonwoo said quickly, watching as Mingyu paused, eyebrows furrowed as he turned the words over in his head. 

“Fine, fine, whatever you want. I’ll send him over in an hour, I have to go, Jeonghan will be awake soon.” Seungcheol said tiredly, walking to the door and leaving Wonwoo and Mingyu in a deafening silence. 


	3. Chapter 3

It was a long while before either of them spoke and, even then, it was with hesitance. 

“Why are you making such a big deal out of this?” Wonwoo broke the silence, his voice soft, not accusing, just questioning. Mingyu scoffed, running a hand through his hair shakily,

“I don’t know, Wonwoo, maybe because I thought this relationship meant more to you than just sex? Maybe because I thought it was just the two of us?” Mingyu was gritting his teeth, jaw set tight like a sprung coil. Wonwoo was quiet, staring at the sheets with a petulant look. 

“It is, Mingyu. It is just the two of us, I’m just doing a favour.” Wonwoo tried to explain, looking up at him hesitantly and for a brief moment he felt like bursting into tears, but couldn’t quite place why. 

“A  _ sexual _ favour that you didn’t consult with me on before you went ahead and agreed to it!” Mingyu raised his voice and Wonwoo  _ was _ tearing up now. Mingyu noticed, slowly coming to sit back down on the edge of their bed in hesitant comfort. 

“That’s why I want you here with me. It’s not to make you jealous or anything, it’s so I can get off, so you can help me and be with me and maybe it won’t be so strange for me then. I don’t let anyone but you fuck me, Gyu, this  _ is _ a closed relationship. I never asked to be fucked by someone different, I’m just doing this to help out, you saw Cheol-Hyung, he was exhausted. Jisoo and Seokmin are busy with the Omegas and, even then, I don’t think Seokmin would be that keen on bottoming. Jun doesn’t want me, Mingyu, he wants someone to fuck, someone to get him off and you’ve been in that situation too. We both have, so why is it such a big deal for you?” Wonwoo rushed, reaching for Mingyu's hand to hold lightly between his fingers. Mingyu was quiet again, processing his words and thinking the situation through. 

“Okay,” Mingyu began, still softly and a little hesitant, but he was responding, “Okay, but I can intervene if things get too much, right?” Mingyu asked and Wonwoo was nodding frantically, running his thumb over Mingyu's knuckles. 

“Of course, baby. You might even surprise yourself, you might even join in.” 

Soonyoung sighed softly to himself. Jihoon had fallen asleep after coming all over the sheets, a dildo still shoved roughly inside of him, stretching him impossibly wide. It wasn’t the right time for Soonyoung to start thinking about their relationship after this, it wasn’t the right time for him to think about anything but Jihoon’s Heat, but something within him had him twining his fingers into Jihoon’s hair, smiling at the contented hum he made. They’d both collapsed in the makeshift nest, Soonyoung pulling his body into his so he’d not wind up laying in his own cum, the thought was nice but the circumstances seemed stupid. When Soonyoung thought about it logically, he realised that he’d fucked Jihoon more times than his hazy mind was capable of counting on the studio floor where- just last week- the vocal team had sat harmonising and it didn’t even disgust Soonyoung as much as it should have. Jihoon shifted again, his lips pressing up against his knuckles as he curled into Soonyoung’s shoulder, intertwining their legs and nosing at his scent gland. Soonyoung pulled him closer, wrapping his arms around his naked body and pulling the comforter up over their shoulders. He sighed again-  _ what was he going to do after this week finished?  _ Jihoon clearly liked him, but nearly every person in Asia knew Jihoon didn’t want a relationship, Jihoon simply didn’t  _ do _ relationships and Soonyoung knew that. He was starting to regret his suggestion of helping Jihoon through Heat, it posed more problems than it fixed and Soonyoung was stupid enough to  _ suggest _ it.  _ What was he thinking?  _ He pressed the heel of his hand into his eyes and tried not to cry- he had no right to cry over Jihoon, none at all, but the familiar burn that came with emotion was swirling in his stomach, stinging behind his eyes and building a lump in his throat. Jihoon would never love him, this wasn’t love, this was lust and Soonyoung had simply failed to tell the two apart. Jihoon wasn’t in love with him, he never would be, they were colleagues- friends at most- and that was exactly it, colleagues like Jihoon and Soonyoung didn’t fall in love, they didn’t mate or live happily ever after, that was but a pipe dream. People like them- leaders like them- turned to other people for support, people who understood them and people who wouldn’t argue over the tiniest things like Soonyoung and Jihoon seemed to do so often. It was stupid for him to have even lived out this fantasy for so long and Jihoon would surely find out if he kept this up. He had to leave Jihoon whilst he had the chance, he couldn’t keep bringing them together, giving himself false hope only to have it crushed over and over.  _ Jihoon didn’t feel the same, Jihoon would never feel the same _ , he thought to himself as he slipped out the studio door, locking it behind him and ignoring the sobs that echoed through the hallway, unaware that they were his.

Wonwoo was fidgeting uncomfortably, hands damp with sweat as he tried to dry them on their bed sheets. 

“You can still back out, Woo-ah.” Mingyu spoke, arms crossed over his chest as he paced the room impatiently. 

“I don’t want to back out. I want to help him and I want you to be here as well. I’m just- just nervous.” Wonwoo explained, feeling the bed dip with Mingyu's weight. They were waiting for Jun to get back from practice, the same way they’d been waiting almost an hour now. Mingyu paused his pacing, sitting down beside him,

“I’m sorry,” He said shortly, Wonwoo staring up at him with furrowed brows, “I’m sorry I made you feel like you couldn’t make a decision for yourself earlier with Seungcheol-Hyung. You’re not an Omega and even if you were, I’d still have no right to tell you what you can and can’t do. I’m sorry for making you feel that way and I’m sure it hasn’t helped with your nerves on this. I was being insensitive and maybe a little jealous at the thought of someone else getting to fuck you.” Mingyu switched his gaze from his hands in his lap up to Wonwoo’s face every few moments, anxious to see his expression, but Wonwoo was smiling softly.

“Thank you,” He responded quietly, heart swelling at the prospect of Mingyu so much as  _ considering _ his feelings, it felt good to be validated like this, “And I forgive you. I’m glad you worked it out on your own and having you here will mean more to me than you can imagine.” Mingyu smiled in return, leaning forward to pull Wonwoo into a soft, slow kiss that left him breathless and lightheaded and then a knock came at their bedroom door and Mingyu gave him the softest look of encouragement. Jun was in their room, climbing onto their bed and Wonwoo wasn’t nervous anymore because the atmosphere had shifted and Jun was touching him in all the right places and- when he managed to keep his eyes open long enough- he could see Mingyu staring at him from the armchair across the room, a lazy smile on his lips as he palmed himself through his jeans. 

“Do you want to do this part, Gyu?” Jun suddenly spoke up, his hands pulling Wonwoo’s ass wide to eye his pretty entrance, clenching on air. Wonwoo was on his front, leaning on his forearms with his ass so high in the air that Jun seemed to be kneeling up on his haunches. 

“You’d give me the pleasure?” Mingyu sassed, crossing the room in long, leisurely strides as he came to sit beside Jun, sharing a short, wet kiss with him that made Wonwoo mewl at merely the sound.

“Of course, darling.” Jun mumbled into his collarbone, licking a stripe over Mingyu’s scent gland and watching him shiver, “Look how much he wants you, he’s almost begging for it.” Jun ran a hand over the cleft of Wonwoo’s ass, fingers dipping in the crevice and running down to his perineum smoothly, expertly. Mingyu leant forward to retrieve the lube, slicking his fingers as Jun moved to Wonwoo’s head, placing his legs either side of him to let Wonwoo have something to suck on.

“Hm, Wonwoo-ah, that’s the second cock down your throat today. Do you feel naughty? Do you like feeling like a little slut for us?” Mingyu hummed, pressing his index finger deep within him far too quickly. Wonwoo loved degradation, he loved it in small doses, but right now, with a cock in his mouth and fingers in his ass, it was perfect. He hummed around Jun, Mingyu sharing a mischievous look with him over Wonwoo’s body, lips curling as if they couldn’t stop themselves from thinking of the lavish kiss, the feverish way Mingyu had pulled him in by the waist, the desperation in Jun’s hands as he let them roam the toned muscles of Mingyu’s back. 

“Be a good boy and swallow it all, Wonwoo-ah, Mingyu needs to cum too.” Jun said smoothly, holding Mingyu’s gaze as he thrust two fingers into Wonwoo at a harsher pace than before, without a moment to adjust or whine for him to slow down. Mingyu scoffed at the momentary resistance Wonwoo was putting up, tensing from the stimulation and Mingyu wasn’t having that. He brought his hand down in a stinging slap on his ass, the noise ricocheting throughout the room, Wonwoo jolting forward at the unexpectedness of it all and Jun was smirking, looking up at Mingyu, gaze dark and wild. 

“You’re being naughty, Wonwoo. I thought higher of you than this, we have a guest, so why aren’t you on your best behaviour?” Mingyu grit out, leaning down to growl into his ear, meeting Jun’s gaze and crashing their lips together, another searing moment before leaning back to stretch the two fingers he had inside Wonwoo. 

“H-hurts, ‘m sorry, daddy.” Wonwoo pulled off, mumbling into Jun’s thighs and reaching forward to pump his length in his hand for a moment, slicked with saliva.

“Hm, hurts? Shame, I thought you could take both of us, clearly not-” Jun began, cocking his head and winding his fingers into Wonwoo’s hair gently.

“I- I can! I’ll be good, I’ll take you both!” Wonwoo suddenly piped up, lost in lust and Mingyu was smirking devilishly, eyeing Jun and licking his lips sinfully. He wanted to skip past the preparations, wanted to watch Wonwoo slide down onto Jun’s lap and let him bounce there until he came, then he wanted to thrust in behind and pound his over-sensitive prostate until he wept. He opted for sliding a third finger inside him, scissoring roughly and not thinking too much about the way Wonwoo would complain tomorrow morning.

“So eager, aren’t we, Woo-ah?” Mingyu scoffed, moving his hand roughly and trailing his eyes down Jun’s lean body, “Eager to have Junhui’s thick cock filling you up, fucking you until you cry? Eager to have us both inside you, stretching you out and touching you just right? You want that, Woo-ah?” Mingyu was testing him, his love for dirty-talk was overwhelming and this was too much for him, with a cock occupying his mouth he could only whine and moan around Jun, vibrations shaking through him in shock waves.

“P-please! Y-yes,  _ I want it _ -” Wonwoo whined, the tip of Jun’s cock bumping against his lips as he caught his breath and went down on him again, this time Jun held him there by the hair and,  _ God,  _ how Wonwoo loved that. 

“I’m close.” Jun hummed, trying his best to keep his hips on the mattress, but Wonwoo was tightening his lips, pulling out every trick in the book and Mingyu was smirking at the way Jun’s eyes were rolling to the back of his head. 

“Slowly, Wonwoo,” Mingyu chided, giving his ass another smack before thrusting his fingers back in, harshly. Wonwoo cried out around his mouthful of cock and Mingyu was smirking again, watching Jun’s expression as he slowly came to the edge, Wonwoo getting ready to work him through his high. He knew it wasn’t the time, really he did, but Mingyu had a sudden rush of pride for Wonwoo. Not only was he talented and gorgeous and the most beautiful man he ever laid eyes on, but he also wasn’t afraid of trying something new, pushing his limits, testing his strengths. 

“Fuck!  _ Holy shit-”  _ Jun came with a cry, head thrown back against the headboard and Wonwoo was slurping around him, obnoxiously loud, with cum dripping from his lips. It was a moment before Jun recovered, Mingyu was four fingers into Wonwoo by then and he wasn’t taking it lightly, squirming and whining as he pressed his hips back to gain more friction. 

“You’re almost ready, baby, just be patient.” Mingyu mumbled, pulling his fingers out and pressing them in again, Wonwoo clenching, desperate. 

“You’ll take Mingyu like a good boy then we’ll both make you feel good, alright?” Jun said breathlessly, cupping Wonwoo's face as he held his gaze, dark and taunting. He’d moved Wonwoo to sit with his back to his chest now, cradling his body in lieu of his recent orgasm.

“Yes-ye- I’ll be good, I promise.” Wonwoo stuttered, rolling his hips back and whining out when Mingyu slowly stretched the four fingers within him, easing them in and acknowledging the feeling with a tight jaw. He knew Wonwoo could take it, but he was afraid that he’d push his body in front of their guest and that never worked out well the morning after. 

“Good boy, now relax for me, it’ll be easy at first, but I want to make sure you’re ready for the both of us.” Mingyu spoke, running the back of his hand over his brow and taking his cock into his hands, pumping himself a few times before smothering himself in lube and sliding smoothly into Wonwoo. He was right, it was easy, there was a bit of give, maybe a fingers worth, but Jun was a lot thicker than that. In fact, Mingyu had the length and Jun had the girth, it was quite the match really. 

“F-feels good,” Wonwoo stuttered, clenching involuntarily, only earning himself another smack from Mingyu as he repeated for him to relax, “‘m sorry, I’m ready, I swear.” Wonwoo tried but Jun was shaking his head, tilting Wonwoo’s chin up to look at him again. 

“I thought we agreed that you’d be a good boy for Mingyu. Do you  _ not _ want us both to fuck y-” Jun began teasingly, but Wonwoo was gasping as Mingyu slammed deeper into him, body jolting as he lost his breath and tried to interrupt Jun. 

“N-no! I want- I want it,  _ please- _ I’ll be so good. I’ll do  _ anything.”  _ Wonwoo begged, making both Alphas smile proudly. It was a fair few minutes of Mingyu thrusting into Wonwoo until he carefully slid a finger in, alongside his cock, eyes glazing over at Wonwoo’s pornographic moan. Jun bit down gently on Wonwoo’s neck in praise. 

“That’s our good boy.” Jun murmured against his skin, running his hands up and down his torso again, letting his nails drag the slightest bit. Mingyu slid in another finger, Wonwoo jolting up into Jun’s touch as he relaxed like Mingyu was bound to order him to any moment now. 

“‘M ready, please, Gyu- _ ahh-” _ Wonwoo cut off on a moan, hips rolling back against Mingyu incessantly and Mingyu knew he wouldn’t be able to take much more without getting impatient. He nodded, slowly pulling out and helping him move over Junhui’s waist, legs either side of his thighs before he was being pressed down onto a different cock, all too fast for his brain to keep up with. He choked on a sob, falling forward and nuzzling his face against Jun’s scent gland, inhaling deeply and whining when he felt another cock press at his hole, Mingyu’s firm grip on his hips, bound to bruise. Jun had him entirely sunken on his cock now, Wonwoo just sitting idle on his hips, trying his best to relax and plead for Mingyu to just fuck him as he waited in anticipation. Mingyu finally gave in, slowly pressing inside Wonwoo and pausing almost fully inside him when Wonwoo let out a wrecked sob, tears spilling onto Jun’s skin and Mingyu shared a look with him. 

“Do you need to stop, Baby-” Mingyu began, voice soft and hesitant to try and get a solid unhindered answer from him, but he was crying out again, a moan this time as he tried his best to push the rest of Mingyu’s length into himself. 

“N-no! Please,  _ please _ , keep going- I can take it.” Wonwoo whimpered into Jun’s neck, reaching behind him to pull one of his ass cheeks apart to present himself a little more, his other hand gripping the sheets to stable himself against Jun’s chest. Mingyu bottomed out; the three of them sighing at the sensation, Jun groaning and shutting his eyes as he felt Mingyu’s hard cock pulse against him inside Wonwoo’s tight heat. 

“Can Mingyu move?” Jun asked quietly, holding Wonwoo carefully by the waist, reaching up to brush his hair from his face as he rested his forehead on his shoulder, breathing steady. 

“Y-yes.” He got out shakily, knuckles beginning to turn white against the sheets and Jun was noticing, uncurling his fingers to link with his own in an attempt at soothing him. Wonwoo’s eyes rolled to the back of his head as Mingyu started up a steady pace inside him, hardly able to keep up with the sensation. The burn was beginning to ease, slowly, but surely and Mingyu was still being careful, but that wasn’t what Wonwoo wanted. Wonwoo wanted it hard and fast and from the shift in his scent, the gleam in his eyes as he sat up, staring down at Jun with his lust-filled gaze, “H-harder, Gyu.” He mumbled, closing his eyes and gritting his teeth, head tipped back as Jun stared up at him in awe. Mingyu obliged not a moment later, starting a steady pace with his hips, fucking Wonwoo so impossibly full, stretched so impossibly wide. Jun groaned softly, holding Wonwoo’s hands in his own as he sat up on his hips, blush high on his cheeks and sweaty bangs sticking to his forehead, messy, but so heartbreakingly beautiful. 

“Gyu, I can’t- can’t hold out much longer.” Jun mumbled, his jaw set as he looked up at Wonwoo’s expression, almost like an Omega in that split moment of pure, unadulterated submission.

“I know, m-me too.” Mingyu stuttered, gripping Wonwoo’s hips with strong hands, the pain only pushing Wonwoo closer to his approaching finish. He could feel it, taste it on the tip of his tongue and he was  _ desperate _ , he just wanted to cum, just like how it was in Rut, just like every damn time Mingyu fucked into him or went down or him or touched him just right. 

“P-please, please! I’ve-I’ve been so good, I t-took you  _ both _ , I was go-od-!” Wonwoo was at his wits end, there was nothing else to do, but result to begging and that was oh-so amusing to Mingyu who only fucked him harder, his cock pressing so harshly against Junhui’s, his knot pushing against Wonwoo’s rim. He couldn’t take anymore. Wonwoo came with a cry, his eyes filling with a fresh bout of tears as everything became too much, his head feeling too light as Jun let go of his hands to hold him against his chest, groaning roughly in his ear as he came inside him a moment later. Mingyu was last to follow, growling in satisfaction and pulling out as he came, the mess of it leaving him mesmerised, staring at the mix of their cum dripping out of Wonwoo’s stretched ass. It looked painful, pink and swollen and Mingyu knew he’d never hear the end of it, but Wonwoo was quiet for now, his head tucked under Jun’s chin in an attempt at making himself smaller.

“Holy shit.” Jun spoke first, panting softly and reaching for Mingyu’s hand as he immediately began cleaning Wonwoo’s ass and thighs up with his discarded shirt from earlier. Wonwoo stayed quiet for a while, still taking the time to catch his breath, gain some strength after such a fulfilling orgasm. He’d never experienced an orgasm that left you with your head feeling empty, cleared out of everything useless. It was like he’d taken too much cough syrup.

“Woo-ah, are you okay, baby?” Mingyu asked softly, lifting him off of Jun once he’d pulled out and laying him on his back, “Does it hurt a lot?” He asked gently, so coherently different from five minutes ago when he was balls deep in his ass. Wonwoo was getting whiplash. He nodded tiredly, eyes falling shut on their own accord and Jun had turned on his side to face him now, brushing his hair from his face and looking over his body at the blossoming purpled marks they’d left. He’d half expected to feel regret swimming in his stomach after sleeping with someone who wasn’t Minghao, but he only felt relief settling in his gut and curling around his heart. Mingyu watched them both carefully, Wonwoo cupping the hand Jun had on his face with a tired hum of appreciation.

“M’kay, it’s not bad.” Wonwoo finally answered, keeping his eyes closed and dropping his hand as sleep began pulling at his senses, begging him to give it up for the night and just rest. He gave in pretty easily, turning on his side once Mingyu had finished cleaning.

“Okay, baby, let’s sleep.” Mingyu replied, gently moving him to the centre of the bed to lay down on his other side, sharing a look with Jun across Wonwoo’s unconscious body.

“Before you say it: I know this won’t happen again, no, I won’t take Wonwoo away from you and yes, I am still very much in love with Minghao.” Jun said in a quiet voice, smiling reassuringly at Mingyu, “But it was fun, so, thanks.” He added, watching as Mingyu sat up again to lean over Wonwoo and place a chaste kiss on Jun’s lips.

“You’re lucky I’m as generous as I am.”

Jihoon found himself crying uncontrollably when he’d realised he’d been left alone. He’d sent message after message and filled Soonyoung’s answerphone, after a while his calls had completely stopped ringing, signalling that Soonyoung had turned his phone off. Jihoon didn’t cry, only during sex and that one time he grazed his knee when he was 7, but Jihoon’s Omega cried and he  _ hated _ it. He’d vomited three times by midday and, as much as it hurt, he couldn’t cum. Soonyoung had left him, a Partial-Mate, alone during Heat without a goodbye or a text or even so much as a note. He was going to die here, no one would find him until after Heat week, his body plagued with Soonyoung’s cum and saliva and his own slick and tears and blood. He’d end up going mad, his Omega would retreat, his body would decay and- and Jisoo was calling his phone.

“Jihoon? What the fuck! Where are you? I’ve been so worried and Soonyoung came home all grumpy and acting irrational. He smells like you, what happened? What did you  _ do _ ?” Joshua was frantic, slipping out of Chan’s room as he fell asleep. Soonyoung had been pacing the hallway before Seungcheol and Jisoo came out to tell him to shut up before he disturbed the Omegas and suddenly he was packing his bags and booking a hotel room. 

“He’s with you? Oh god, please can I speak to him, please,  _ please, please- _ ” Jihoon began, breaking off on a sob and suddenly Jisoo seemed to have figured it out.

“Oh,” He said shortly and Jihoon was met with the sound of doors slamming, and a muffled conversation with Seungcheol, “I’m on my way, sit tight, baby.”

Jihoon was almost asleep when Jisoo arrived, stumbling back as the scent of Partially Mated Alpha and Omega hit him like the wave of heat when you get off a plane. 

“Oh, baby, come here.” Jisoo said softly, sympathy tinging his voice as he observed Jihoon’s state. He was a wreck. His hair was matted in places, cum and sweat and slick smeared everywhere and the overpowering smell of sadness was riding dully under arousal. Jisoo could tell from just looking at him that he was in pain, but there was something else, almost like Jihoon’s human side were trying to cut through to him and tell him something. He frowned, pulling Jihoon into his arms and running his fingers over the soft skin at his waist to try and let his Omega subside, “What is it, Jihoon? I know you’re trying to tell me something.” Jisoo finally asked, letting Jihoon scent him to calm himself down and try and reach the human part of himself.

“I- I’m-” Jihoon began and Jisoo could see how much pain it was causing him to break through, “I’m going to kill him.” 

When Jeonghan awoke to Seungcheol pacing the room in exhausted irritation, he desperately wanted to ask how he could help, but his body had so many other ideas and in his nonsensical state, he found himself whimpering softly into the pillows instead of trying to disturb Seungcheol.

“Fuck, honey, why didn’t you say something?” He finally rushed, the moment the whimpers fully registered in his brain- it’d be 10 minutes by that point. Jeonghan sobbed softly,

“I- you’re busy.” He got out shakily, slowly sliding two fingers in and out of himself as he tried to look away from Seungcheol, it was easier that way.

“Hey, come on, I’m not busy. Here, let me.” Seungcheol was between his thighs now, sliding his hands up over his bare skin in order of parting his legs and Jeonghan was letting out a shaky breath.

“I’ll- I’ll be okay with my t-toys, really.” He tried to convince, but Seungcheol was shaking his head, a frown forming between his brows and Jeonghan was trying to shuffle away from his touch.

“Hey, hey. What’s going on? What is it, baby?” Seungcheol was asking, sitting up and taking Jeonghan’s free hand, but he was pulling away again, eyes red and watering.

“I don’t want to talk- just- you have work to do. I’m f-fine on my own.” Jeonghan was sobbing softly now and this time it wasn’t from pleasure. Seungcheol knew to respect his wishes, but it was so difficult to leave him like this. With a soft sigh, he pulled away, pressing a light kiss to Jeonghan’s forehead as he left their bedroom. Jeonghan watched the door shut behind him and continued with himself, working through his wave of Heat and clamping his teeth down on a pillow Jisoo had scented, half to quiet himself and half because he missed him. Seungcheol  _ did _ have work to do, but Jeonghan knew that he should’ve talked to him, to let him know what was going on, but he physically couldn’t. He wondered if Seungcheol could also sense the dull feeling deep in his stomach.

Soonyoung had cried in his hotel room for what felt like hours. When he finally deemed it appropriate to turn his phone back on, he found that Jisoo had called three times, Wonwoo and Mingyu five and a strongly worded message from Seungcheol. Not to mention, all the countless calls and texts Jihoon had sent, he knew that they were better left unread.

It was midday, the following day when he finally gave in to the first call he’d been awoken by. 

“Soonyoung? Where the  _ fuck _ are you? I swear if you don’t tell me I’m going to hunt you down and slit your throat, you pessimistic little shit.” Soonyoung was sitting bolt upright at the sound of Seungcheol’s voice, hands shaking a little frantically as his words settled in. He was using his Alpha voice and, even through the crackled reception, it had it’s weakened effects on him.

“I- I’m not pessimistic.” Soonyoung got out, cringing at his words as he failed to address the situation at hand. Seungcheol was growling in response,

“And I wouldn’t give a shit if you were fucking  _ squirtle _ , now, get back to the apartment or else I’ll- honest to god-  _ cut your legs off _ .” Seungcheol yelled through the receiver and Soonyoung wasn’t given even a moment to answer before Seungcheol was ending the call. He sighed to himself and began packing up his things, stumbling into the shower before he left. If Seungcheol didn’t kill him, Jihoon was sure to do so.

Minghao was the first to finish his Heat, calling Seungcheol on the morning of day 5 to ask someone to come and get him. Seungcheol, honestly, couldn’t have been happier to hear that news and had ran straight to Jun’s bedroom to find him already pulling his shoes on. They went together, Seungcheol there in case it happened to be a false alarm and Minghao was actually still dealing with the aftershocks of Heat that he was yet to work through, but on arriving at the dance studio, he could already tell his Heat was over with. Jun ran ahead and Seungcheol let him this time, not knowing the code to the door but eager all the same. 

“Be careful with him, Junnie, he’s probably still tired and sore and I still need to check him.” Seungcheol called as he watched Jun sprint towards Minghao’s nest, the tuft of messy black hair just peaking through the white sheets to indicate Minghao’s sleepy form. 

“Ming-Ming, baby!” Jun exclaimed, crawling across the blankets to pull them away from his face. 

“Hm, Junnie, I missed you so much.” Minghao whined in quiet Mandarin, voice thick with exhaustion and Seungcheol couldn’t tell if they’d woken him or not. 

“I’ll let you both have your moment in just a second. You know the rules, Hao.” Seungcheol spoke up as he made his way to the nest, settling down beside Jun and smiling softly as he moved back to let Seungcheol make his checks. 

“Hey, Hyung,” Minghao said softly, rubbing his eyes in tight fists as he made no move to sit up, but Seungcheol could work with that, “How are the rest of them holding up?” He asked drearily as Seungcheol placed the back of his hand on Minghao’s forehead, then his scent glands and finally his thighs. 

“Alright, I think.” He lied, knowing how Jisoo was calling him every chance he could get to update him on Jihoon’s state, “Open your mouth for me.” He added, swiping the thermometer from his bag and placing it in Minghao’s mouth, “How was the rest of your Heat? Were you alright without Seokmin so much at the end?” He added, pulling the sheets off of Minghao’s body to sit between his thighs, thumbs pressing at his entrance as he checked for any excess slick. Minghao really did hate this part, Jun knew that, but at the same time he knew it was necessary. Seungcheol was good at making things comfortable, he wasn’t embarrassed and he saw it as just another body part, besides, it was merely out of assurance that they checked the Omegas before letting them back out into the open where any Alpha might get their hands on them. 

“It was- it was okay. I’m just tired now.” Minghao stuttered, shifting his head to rest against Jun’s thigh, fingers stroking into his hair and massaging his scalp. Seungcheol hummed, moving back from between his thighs and nodding his approval,

“Oh, darling, I can imagine.” Jun had taken the thermometer from Minghao’s mouth by now and was handing it to Seungcheol, “Looking good, Hao. One more then we can get you home, I bet you’re starving.” He reached back into his bag and retrieved a cold and hot bottle of water, both in identical containers, “Right, how does this feel?” Seungcheol asked, resting the warm bottle on his bare rib cage, waiting for the temperature to hit him. He flinched away a touch,

“Hot, it’s hot.” Minghao spoke, linking his fingers with Jun and almost moaning out loud with the way he was massaging his scalp. 

“Good, and this one?” Seungcheol switched the bottles behind his back, Minghao expecting it to be cold now, but when the sensation reached his body he panicked for a moment. 

“It’s- it’s still hot. Am I still in Heat?” He asked with a furrowed brow, looking up at Jun in dismay, but Seungcheol was smiling and shaking his head, placing both bottles on either side of his ribcage now. 

“Can you feel that?” Seungcheol asked, Minghao nodded, “Definitely not still in Heat then.” Minghao breathed a sigh of relief and Seungcheol was removing the bottles, beginning to pack away their things as Jun wrapped Minghao in a soft comforter and lifted him into his arms. 

“Are you alright, baby? Are you comfortable?” Jun asked softly as they made their way back to the car, Seungcheol pausing at the reception on the way out to have someone clean the studio and return the bedding they’d left. 

“I missed you so much.” Minghao hummed, ignoring the question and pressing his face closer into Jun’s scent gland, inhaling deeply and groaning on the exhale.

“Oh, baby, I missed you too.” Jun hummed, unlocking the car and crawling into the backseat with Minghao still in his arms, cradling him like he was the most precious thing in the world, “What do you want to eat? I’ll send Mingyu or Wonwoo out to get it for you.” Minghao hummed in thought for a moment. 

“Can we get Chinese? You know, from that place where we got dumplings and the lady spoke to us for a really long time? She sort of reminded me of my mother, come to think of it.” Minghao was usually in his own little world for a few hours after his Heat ended. He usually wanted Chinese as well, it was comforting, just like how Jun would speak to him the moment they were alone together. He was always afraid it made the others uncomfortable, but it was nice when it was just the two of them. Right after Heats he preferred to speak Mandarin around the others as well and Jun recognised it as a way to get back into his old self, so he’d deal with the odd translations whenever Minghao accidentally spewed Chinese to one of the others. Seungcheol was back in the car now, ready to take them all home when Minghao suddenly piped up again,

“Is Jisoo-Hyung okay? I heard him crying the other night, did you speak to him?” Minghao asked in a mixture of Korean and Mandarin, Jun filling in the missing spaces. Seungcheol frowned, looking up at him in the rearview mirror. 

“What? He was  _ crying? _ ” Seungcheol asked, slowly putting his phone on the passenger seat beside him with a worried frown. 

“Yes, it was after a call with you and Jeonghan, I think. I guess he thought I was asleep, but I wasn’t in my right enough mind to check on him. Is he okay now?” Minghao muddled through again with Jun’s help. Seungcheol swung around to look at him this time, worry lines etching his face before he quickly pulled into drive and began taking the fastest route possible back to their apartment, deciding to call Jisoo the moment he could. 

Jisoo had Jihoon straddling his thighs, kissing and licking down his body with a dildo stuffed up his ass when Seungcheol called. Jihoon whined petulantly only for Jisoo to shush him and answer the call quickly, letting Jihoon continue. 

“What is it, honey, I’m pretty busy with Jihoon right now. Is it urgent?” Jisoo asked quickly, sucking in a breath as Jihoon flicked his tongue into his navel, sucking his skin until his lips turned swollen and red. 

“Why were you crying?” Seungcheol shot out and Jisoo was momentarily taken aback. 

“What?” He asked in shock and utter confusion. 

“With Minghao, he said you were crying after you got off a call with Jeonghan and I. Why?” Seungcheol asked firmly and the slight edge to his voice was making Jisoo uncomfortable. He gently moved Jihoon from off his lap and pulled the toy out from within him, replacing it with a vibrating option as he slipped out the room with the remote in hand. 

“Seungcheol, now is not the time to be-” Joshua began, but Seungcheol was cutting in. 

“Well, when is the right time? When is the right time to have this conversation, Jisoo? You’ve been uptight for weeks now, something is off and I know it, but you won’t open up to me! You won’t even open up to Jeonghan and it’s freaking me out. I care for you, Joshua, you and Jeonghan are two of the most precious things in my life and I care for you both so much, so why won’t you tell me what’s wrong?” By the time Seungcheol had stopped talking, Jisoo had started crying, silent tears running down his face in hot tracks. He could hear Seungcheol’s ragged breath, could practically feel it on his neck. 

“Let’s not have this conversation over the phone, Seungcheol, let’s talk another time.” 

Everything was going to shit in the dormitories. Seungcheol wasn’t only being pushed away by Jisoo, but also by Jeonghan, Chan had been whining for Mingyu more persistently lately and it was clearly aggravating Wonwoo, Soonyoung was moping like a teenager and Seungcheol- Seungcheol was stressed, so horribly stressed that he could probably tear his hair out if he had the time. Jeonghan whined for him, but when he came to help him out, he refused and when he sat down with Soonyoung to talk about what sort of stunt he’d pulled with Jihoon, he’d started giving him the silent-treatment like a goddamn eleven-year-old. What finally broke him was the text he got, an hour after his call with Jisoo, that read  _ I can’t get Jihoon to cum, his Heat won’t break unless Soonyoung is here.  _ And it wasn’t so much as the context that broke him, more the timing. His phone had chimed with that message as Soonyoung had promptly puked up his stomach lining in the toilet bowl whilst Mingyu was showering. Seungcheol had run after him, massaging his shoulders as his body fell limp against the toilet seat, back pressed up to the side of the bathtub as Mingyu appeared from the shower across the room, wide eyed and terrified. Soonyoung’s face had turned grey and his eyes looked more sunken in than usual, Jisoo called moments later, telling Seungcheol that Jihoon was in much of the same state and that was when Seungcheol decided that there would be no more moping or arguing or silence-treatments. He was taking Soonyoung back to Jihoon whether he went willingly or kicking and screaming. He was going to talk to Joshua, he was going to fuck Jeonghan how he knew he really wanted. 

“What’s the point? His Heat will be over soon anyway! Hyung! Let me go!” Soonyoung- as it turned out- had come kicking and screaming, much to Seungcheol’s annoyance. He dragged him out of the car towards the studios with a tight grip on his wrist, hard enough to hurt him if he tried to pull away. 

“ _ No _ , Soonyoung, he can’t finish his Heat until  _ you _ fuck him.  _ You _ were the one to start this, the least you can do is put a finish to it. Jisoo has been up practically all week, helping the Omegas and you don’t even have the decency to stay with Jihoon throughout this all? He’s  _ exhausted _ , Young-ah,  _ I’m exhausted _ . I have an Omega at home in Heat, denying my help and I know it hurts him as much as it hurts me when he does that. I have the rest of the group to tend to, Minghao just out of Heat and little Chan who’s never even  _ had _ a Heat before this week. The least you can do for me is go in there and fuck Jihoon until he’s sated, don’t give me trouble, Soonyoung. God knows, I’ve had enough of that already this week.” They’d reached Jihoon’s studio door, his scent barely seeping through and Soonyoung found himself itching to tap in the code he knew so well. Seungcheol gave him another long look and Soonyoung was giving in, launching himself towards the keypad and pushing through the door.

Jihoon’s scent hit him harder than before and Soonyoung found himself stumbling back into Seungcheol’s chest, grateful for the instinctive arms that wrapped around his torso. Jisoo was on his stomach, meticulously working a dildo into Jihoon and Seungcheol was right, he looked exhausted, like he could sleep for days at this point. The moment Soonyoung’s scent hit Jihoon was the moment he came for the first time in Jisoo’s presence that week. He was loud, his voice shrill and rough as he buried his head into the pillows beneath him, ass high and thighs shaking as he tried his best to work through it. Jisoo gained a little energy knowing he’d made that happen, his hand moving a little more frantically as he pressed the toy into him, hitting his prostate every few thrusts. Seungcheol pressed the door shut behind them in fear someone outside might catch on, but he wasn’t caring as much as he probably should have been because Soonyoung was bounding forward, snarling at Jisoo and pushing him away roughly before falling to his knees, pulling the dildo from him and laving his tongue over Jihoon’s entrance. Seungcheol rushed to Jisoo’s side, pulling him up into his arms as they made their way to the door, pulling it shut as another tortuous whine ripped through Jihoon’s body, echoing in the hallway for just a moment before the latch clicked shut. 

“Baby,” Seungcheol had his eyes on Joshua now, heated yet soft, “Fuck, I missed you.” And before Jisoo had a moment for the tiredness to kick in he was being pressed up against the nearest wall, Seungcheol’s mouth on his as he pulled his thighs up, letting him link his ankles at the small of Seungcheol’s back. 

“‘M sorry.” Jisoo muttered between a wreckless kiss, his hands finding their way into Seungcheol’s hair, running over his skin and under the collar of his shirt. 

“Hm?” Seungcheol hummed, scenting Jisoo before he could decide that they shouldn’t be doing this in public, but he  _ needed _ him. He needed Jisoo’s skin against his, his lips on his, his tongue and hands and mouth on his. 

“ _ Ah _ \- I’m sorry I hung up on you. I- I should’ve told you what was going on and I will, just- just give me some time.” He muttered weakly into Seungcheol’s hair and he was nodding in response, nipping and lapping at the skin across his neck and throat, teeth grazing his trachea and making him keen. 

“It’s okay, baby, it’s alright.” Seungcheol soothed, coming back up to his lips, one hand around his waist to hold him steady and the other cupping his face, thumb running over his cheekbone, “I'm sorry for pushing it. You deserve time to let us know and I was too in my head to see that.  _ Fuck _ , darling, let’s get you home.” Seungcheol spoke softly, sighing into his neck, kissing him softly and pulling them both away from the wall as Jisoo pressed his face into his shoulder, letting Seungcheol carry him to the car. 

Chan liked it with Seokmin, not to say he didn’t like it with Jisoo, but Seokmin took his time and that was nice. The day Minghao had arrived home had thrown him off a little, but Seokmin had sat with him, reassured him that it was just because a new scent was in the apartment. He also found that Seokmin liked the aftercare part as much as he did and it helped considerably. They might have been at it for hours by the time Chan found himself sated and even then, after all the energy Seokmin had used up on him, he still made himself move to the ensuite bathroom, routinely dampening a soft towel and cleaning Chan up. It was usually around that time that he found himself half asleep, mumbling for Seokmin to lay with him or hold him or simply kiss his forehead before he fell asleep. See, Chan craved the confirmation of being needed and Seokmin was good at giving him that. 

It was a break on the fifth day that Chan finally spoke up, his Heat subsiding for a moment,

“Hyung? What happens if I don’t fall in love with an Alpha?” Chan asked, letting Seokmin spoon feed him soup that Wonwoo had made. Seokmin scoffed in response,

“What are you talking about? You’ve been moaning Mingyu’s name for the most part of your Heat. I’ve even had to put up with you calling  _ me _ Mingyu at times.” He watched as Chan flushed, scratching his neck in embarrassment.

“That doesn’t mean I’m in love with him. He was just the one to help me when I presented.” Chan explained, fiddling with his hands in his lap and not meeting Seokmin’s eyes, “I mean, like, if an Alpha or an Omega fell in love with a Beta. What then?” Seokmin placed the bowl aside and handed Chan his water bottle with a shrug.

“I don’t think it’s a problem, why do you ask?” He answered truthfully, wiping Chan’s chin as he missed his mouth with a shaky hand.

“Well, is it okay? Are you allowed to do that?” Chan swallowed roughly, finally meeting Seokmin’s eyes properly now. He must have been trying to hide the misting of lust that indicated his Heat again, he’d be back to it soon enough.

“Of course it’s okay. Wonwoo and Mingyu are in a- whatever they’re in and they’re both Alphas. Jisoo is with Jeonghan and Seungcheol and that’s not a problem. It’s all a matter of opinion, but I think it’s fine, why wouldn’t it be okay?” Seokmin settled back, taking the water from Chan again. They were silent for a moment and Seokmin became aware that Chan was fighting his urges, “Come on, we can have this conversation another time, you look like you need another round.”

Minghao was so comfortable, so,  _ so _ comfortable. Jun had run him a hot bath after they’d eaten together, pouring a scented bubble mix in and pulling Minghao to sit between his legs, back to chest. He really was so comfortable and Jun’s fingers on his thighs, his chest his shoulders had him almost slipping into a deep sleep.

“Hao? I have to tell you something.” Jun finally spoke up, the sincerity in his voice making Minghao sit up and slide to the opposite end of the bath to face him, legs intertwined.

“Mh, what is it, Junnie?” He responded, running his fingers through his hair and down his body, almost seductively, but Jun knew better than that.

“I- when you were in Heat- I had- I slept with Wonwoo.” Jun got out hurriedly, stumbling over his words and eyeing Minghao carefully, but his expression was blank, “M-Mingyu also joined us. I’m- I’m sorry, I couldn’t get off and I was tired. My Alpha was getting agitated knowing that you were having your Heat somewhere that wasn’t the dorms and I started to freak out. I was horny and desperate, but I couldn’t cum knowing you weren’t even in the same building as me. I’m sorry, Hao, I really am.” He wanted to explain it better, but his words seemed stuck in his throat, muddled in his head. Minghao was still donning a blank expression and Jun was so very close to begging for him to say something, but then Minghao was leaning forward, cupping Jun’s face and crashing their lips together in a heated, breathless kiss. Jun was momentarily surprised before he began kissing Minghao back, and even then he was hesitant. When they finally pulled apart- saliva dripping from the corner of Minghao’s mouth, slathering Juns lips- Minghao seemed to be smirking darkly. 

“That’s so fucking hot.” He mumbled, breath skating over Jun’s neck as he began nipping and licking down his body.

“W-wait, Hao, you’re not-  _ mh _ \- you’re not angry?” Jun got out between moans, revelling in the feeling of Minghao pressing closer, bath water spilling over the tub and onto the floor as he moved his hands either side of Jun’s waist, nipping, sucking on his neck and collarbones.

“Why would I be? I was in Heat, someone else was fucking me and your Alpha was going mad with the fear of me being in the hands of someone you didn’t trust. You deserved to get off and, even if it wasn’t down to your Alpha instincts, I wouldn’t mind if you were fucking someone else in the dorms. I know how you feel about me, Junnie, I know that you’re not going to leave me for someone else.” Minghao was sucking on his nipples now, feeling Jun’s cock twitch under the water against his stomach with a smirk. Jun was breathing a sigh of relief, his hands suddenly lifting him from the water with strong arms around his waist. It was a tight squeeze, but Minghao had his legs folded beside Jun’s hips, arms hooked around his neck as Jun ran his hands up and down his back.

“You’re really not mad?” Jun asked against his lips, eyes a little darker and even in their hazy state of arousal and sleep deprivation, Jun could tell that Minghao was telling the truth- he really wasn’t angry.

“Of course not.” He whispered huskily, licking a stripe up his throat and nibbling at his scent glands now, letting the room fill with Jun’s polished scent, ginger and ocean breeze with a hint of something sweet,  _ candy canes, maybe? _ “Next time, I just wish I’d be a part of it. I’ve always wondered what it might be like to have two people fucking me, stretching me out like their fuck toy-” Minghao continued dazedly. Jun was quick to cut him off, crashing their lips together and licking into his mouth rapidly, their teeth clashing a moment before Minghao tilted his head.

“Stop talking. You know we’re not supposed to have sex right after Heat, don’t tempt me.” Jun mumbled breathlessly against his lips, nonsensical and slurring as he tried not to get too caught up in the moment.

“But we can do other things.” Minghao quipped, raising an eyebrow and rolling his hips into Jun’s lap, watching as he stifled a moan.

“Hao, no, you’ve had enough orgasms in the past week to last you a year and your body’s tired.” Jun said softly, his voice decisive, but Minghao knew to back off. He knew how much Jun was holding back from simply sliding inside him, the water around them thrashing as Minghao bounced in his lap, whining at how much he’d missed this-  _ no _ , Jun had to stay sane. It wasn’t safe for them to be doing that, besides, they were all due for prostate exams and Jun wouldn’t risk fucking him before the appointment. 

“Okay, fine.” Minghao grumbled, climbing off his lap again and laying back against his chest with a sigh, “After the appointment then?” He asked, reading Jun’s mind and tilting his head so Jun had better access to scent him.

“The minute you get the all-clear, baby.” Jun confirmed, pressing a soft kiss to his jaw and massaging his hips and abdomen with his hands, “Hm, the water’s getting cold, do you want to get out or run it again?” He added as an afterthought, kissing his shoulder now and cupping water in his hands to wash over his chest and back. 

“We should get out, I’m getting tired again.” Minghao replied, rubbing his eyes and letting Jun shift to drain the tub and climb out first, grabbing a warm towel to wrap Minghao up in. 

Jisoo thought he’d never been so content in his life. Lying in bed with Jeonghan grinding into his hip was one thing, but to wake up to Seungcheol kissing his neck and toying with his nipples was a whole other thing. He’d knocked on Chan’s door that evening, once they’d left Soonyoung and Jihoon in the studio, to check if Seokmin needed any help, but the fact that he was balls deep in Chan was a given that they were fine together. And so he’d made his way to his, Jeonghan and Seungcheol’s room where Seungcheol had already gotten started with Jeonghan. He didn’t bother knocking, simply waltzing in and paying little mind to what Seungcheol was doing between Jeonghan’s legs that had him moaning out and squeezing his eyes shut, but once Jisoo’s scent had hit them both, Jeonghan was pulling Seungcheol up and scrambling towards Jisoo with an excited smile. And that’s what had led them to this moment the following morning; Seungcheol kissing Jisoo’s neck and Jeonghan rutting against his hip- pure bliss. He opened his eyes slowly, blinking down at Seungcheol who was mouthing his way to his nipples now, licking and tugging them between his teeth. 

“Hmm, that feels good, baby.” He found the words falling from his lips, husky and wrecked as he met Seungcheol’s dark gaze across his chest. 

“You’re awake? Mh, I’m glad. You deserve someone treating you right after all that’s gone on this week.” Seungcheol hummed into his skin, crawling back up to kiss him softly, tongue trailing his bottom lip and acting ignorant to his morning breath. Jeonghan whined beside him, eyes shut tight as his hips stuttered and Jisoo found himself lifting him up over his body for Jeonghan to straddle his thigh and lay against his chest, letting him ride out his orgasm. 

“Mph, J-Jisoo- _ ah-” _ Jeonghan moaned meekly eyes opening and closing drowsily and Seungcheol was looking up at Jisoo with a devilish glare. 

“He’s been doing that all week, calling your name whenever I’m the one to make him cum. I’m starting to feel left out, you know.” Seungcheol teased, but Jisoo was smirking, sliding a hand down his back and groping his ass, his fingers slipping idly between his thighs and up over his perineum. Seungcheol didn’t usually bottom- or  _ ever _ for that matter- but when he was tired of fucking someone else, tired of anything remotely sexual, he liked to change things up and Jisoo seemed to have the power to let him go. 

“You want me to fuck you, Cheollie?” Jisoo asked with a smirk, his dominant side flicking out for a moment as Jeonghan continued riding his thigh, whining and moaning into the sheets he was holding to his mouth. 

“You’ve done enough fucking this week, baby, your fingers are enough.” Seungcheol whined rolling his hips back into Jisoo’s hand and for a wild moment Jisoo had a sudden rush of love for him, a rush of appreciation that Seungcheol recognised that he might also be tired of fucking and wanted to help  _ him  _ change things up. They stared at one another for a moment too long and suddenly Jeonghan was coming all over himself, Jisoo’s thigh sticky with slick and cum and perspiration. He turned back to Jeonghan looking up at him as he lost his balance, leaning forward for Jisoo to take him into his arms,

“You did so well, baby, so good for us. Look at how much you came, such a good boy.” Jisoo murmured into Jeonghan’s hair, trailing his fingers up and down his back as he sobbed softly into Jisoo’s shoulder, still hard and at a loss of energy. Seungcheol smiled up at them both, moving his head from Jisoo’s chest and shuffling up onto his knees, twisting his body so he could lie with his ass in Jisoo’s face, licking down his calves as Jisoo began gathering Jeonghan’s excess slick on his fingers and pressing his index finger into Seungcheol’s tight entrance. He moaned out at the foreign feeling and Jisoo couldn’t quite pinpoint the last time that they’d done this, but was reminding himself to be gentle, unlike how he could be with the Omegas. 

“Ngh, a-another.” Seungcheol was whining, pulling his cock into his grip and beginning to pump himself in time with the slow thrusts Jisoo was making with his finger.

“Not yet, just wait.” Jisoo muttered, leaning up to press a soft kiss to the back of Seungcheol’s thigh and letting Jeonghan curl back into his side to continue scenting him.

“N-no, please, I can take another.” Seungcheol wriggled his hips back an inch, gasping as Jisoo’s finger pressed deeper than before. Jisoo was smirking, watching deviously as Seungcheol fell to his forearms, pressing his face into the sheets with a gasp when he felt the second finger pressing into him. He was expecting it, yes, but it came at a cost when he knew he should have waited a little longer like Jisoo had said. The burn eased, little by little, but by that time Joshua was stretching his fingers apart within him, scissoring and thrusting roughly, making Seungcheol gasp softly, groaning into the fabric that he’d muffled his mouth into.

“Mh, it’s s-so hot when he bottoms.” Jeonghan was mumbling into Jisoo’s neck, now, finally conscious enough to speak, still exhausted and painfully hard.

“I know,” Jisoo smirked, catching Jeonghan’s eyes and pulling him in for a harsh kiss that left them both panting, his fingers still working Seungcheol open, still hitting him in places that made him groan and growl in earnest, “It’s so hot when they know that they don’t have any power anymore. Look at him, he’s not even in control of his sweet little Omega in Heat, are you Cheolie? You can’t even think straight with two fingers up your ass, you want more? You want Jeonghan to hear you whimper? Hm, I think I have a better idea.” Jisoo was looking between Seungcheol and Jeonghan, eyes dark and challenging as he pulled his fingers from Seungcheol and flipped their positions. He pressed Seungcheol down onto his back in the center of the bed, helping Jeonghan to crawl over him, his lips trailing Seungcheol’s cock and Seungcheol’s lips trailing his, “Comfortable, my baby, Hannie? Cheolie is going to look after you well, so long as you you put that mouth to good use, hm?” Jisoo continued, handing Seungcheol a vibrator and watching as Jeonghan took his length into his mouth, the shock of it hitting Seungcheol right where he could feel it. Jisoo was back to his incessant smirking, settling between Seungcheol’s thighs and sliding his index finger back in with ease. 

“Ji-soo, c-can’t Cheolie suck me off? Please?” Jeonghan managed, pulling off of Seungcheol’s cock and looking up pleadingly, but Jisoo was shaking his head, looking towards Seungcheol.

“Rule number one, Cheol-ah, you can only get Jeonghan off using what you have in your hands.” Then, turning back to Jeonghan, “It’s the virbator or nothing at all, baby. Do you understand?” Jisoo said darkly, a dirty sneer on his face as he slid two fingers roughly inside Seungcheol, eliciting a moan from somewhere deep in his chest. 

“I-I understand-  _ aishh! _ ” Jeonghan began, only cutting off when he felt Seungcheol slip the vibrator inside him on a low, thrumming setting. Jisoo thrust in a third finger and Jeonghan went back to working on Seungcheol’s cock, sucking and lapping at the precome as he slowly got closer to his orgasm, kicking his hips up into Jeonghan’s mouth and rolling them back down on Jisoo’s hand. It was strange to think that Jisoo was treating him like this, but when he’d taken the lead, Seungcheol had been too tired to put him back in his place, too weary and too horny to treat Jisoo how he usually did, but he didn’t mind this time around. He’d probably end up bringing it up in the form of a punishment the next time he had enough energy to fuck Jisoo against any solid surface, but for now he was letting it be, slender fingers brushing his prostate and a slick, hot mouth around his cock- he was happy like this. 

“J-Hannie, I’m gonna cum-  _ fuck, _ Jisoo- _ nghh- _ faster!” Seungcheol had reached his limit, long ago, but he’d held off for Jisoo’s sake, letting him have his chance to finger him through an orgasm for the first- and last- time in a long time. Jisoo scoffed, brushing Jeonghan’s hair out of his face and looking up to see Seungcheol having abandoned the vibrator inside Jeonghan on a moderate setting. 

“Put the vibe on the highest setting and I’ll make you cum, Seungcheol.” Jisoo spoke up, watching with dismissal as Jeonghan looked up at him pleadingly, he clearly needed more than just a vibrator to get him off, but his ruined orgasms always were adorable. When Jeonghan began moaning in muffled tones, making Seungcheol’s thighs shake, Jisoo deemed it necessary to start thrusting his fingers in harder, deeper than before, Jeonghan whimpering around his cock and only adding to Seungcheol’s pleasure. It wasn’t long before he was coming, Jeonghan barely spilling a drop as he swallowed around him in thick gulps and- as Jisoo predicted- came ruinedly over Seungcheol’s chest. Jisoo smirked, watching Jeonghan’s face as the pleasure turned to overstimulation and he found himself falling onto Seungcheol’s stomach, head nestled in his hip bone as he cried out-  _ yes,  _ Jisoo thought,  _ definitely worth it _ . He pulled his fingers from Seungcheol, Jeonghan’s slick they’d used as lubricant was still dripping from his hole and Jisoo found himself staring idly. 

“Sh-Shua, please let me t-take it out-” Jeonghan whined brokenly, bringing Jisoo back to reality as he realised Seungcheol had failed to turn the vibrator off, let alone take it out of him. He hummed his approval, standing to remove it himself and manhandling Jeonghan until he lay next to- a very dazed- Seungcheol, who immediately began wrapping his arms around Jeonghan’s waist and kissing his neck. Jisoo smirked softly and began cleaning them up, damp cloths and dirty sheets being thrown to the corner once he’d wiped the both of them down. He was still painfully hard and desperately tired and he knew that if he asked, Jeonghan would be more than happy to fix the former of those things, but he couldn’t bring himself to ask when the two people he loved most in this world were curled around each other on the brink of sleep, laying there with a space in bed just for him. Jisoo only then realised that it was for him when Seungcheol hummed his name, throwing his arm out across the sheets and Jeonghan was reaching an arm over Seungcheol’s chest to link their fingers. He climbed into bed, sandwiching Seungcheol and kissing both of their foreheads softly, he could never seem to figure out what he’d done in his past lives to deserve, not one, but two beautiful boys to come home to. 

It was Jeonghan’s final day of heat that Seungcheol’s head finally began to clear. Jisoo noticed it the moment he awoke that morning, teasing him as he made the three of them breakfast, giggling at the way Seungcheol was rushing around the apartment like a mother hen. 

“Baby, you need to slow down. We still have a few rest days and Jeonghan’s not even out of Heat yet. I can take care of him if you want, but he wants us both and you know I can’t do it like you do.” Jisoo hummed, nodding his head in the vague direction of Seungcheol’s crotch with a smirk as he carried the plates back to their bedroom, bracing himself to wake Jeonghan. Seungcheol sighed, 

“It’s not that I don’t want to, honey, I just have so many things to do before the others get out of Heat. Think about it, Chan is unpredictable, Seungkwan will probably be finished soon and Jihoon- well, Jihoon, I don’t know about. He’ll be fine, right? Should I call Soonyoung? He’s going to be careful with him, look after him properly, right? Jesus, I’ll really kill him if he hurts Jihoon again...” Seungcheol was ranting now, pacing their bedroom, biting his lip and making Jeonghan whine from broken sleep. It was Jisoo’s turn to sigh, placing their breakfast on Jeonghan’s desk and coming to stand in front of Seungcheol, pulling his hands from his lips as he made to chew on his nails,

“Hey, just calm down, alright? It’s all going to be fine. You did enough threatening Soonyoung to last him a decade, he’ll be sure to take care of Hoonie, just calm down.” Jisoo spoke softly, his voice smooth like running water and it was helping Seungcheol a great deal, “Now, are you going to keep stressing or are you going to join Jeonghan and I in bed? I can smell him again.” Jisoo scoffed, looking towards Jeonghan’s restless figure, still fidgeting, unconscious beneath the sheets. 

“But I have to-” Seungcheol began and Jisoo was rolling his eyes, poised to cut him off. 

“Did your Ruts never teach you anything?” Jisoo asked, exasperated. Seungcheol raised an eyebrow for him to go on, “Don’t leave your Mate on the last day! Jeonghan’s almost through with his Heat, by tomorrow he’ll be curled up between us mumbling all the things he needs to do and how much time he’s missed out on. If we left you on your last day of Rut, it wouldn’t be much fun, right? You’d finish your Rut completely unsatisfied and Jeonghan and I’d be the ones to blame. So, will you help or not?” Jisoo raised an eyebrow, purposefully brushing shoulders with Seungcheol as he reached back for Jeonghan's breakfast. 

“Just let me ask the staff to reschedule that press meeting we have the day after tomorrow. Jeonghan still has to eat, I’ll be back before you know it, okay?” Seungcheol leant forward, bracing his hands on Joshua’s biceps and kissing his forehead slowly before he returned the soft smile and made back towards the bedroom door. 

Soonyoung lay awake, Jihoon draped over his chest with the knot still holding them together. He wondered if Jihoon would act differently after this, maybe he’d be colder, ruder to Soonyoung. It was already difficult, Soonyoung didn’t know how much more he could take of Jihoon acting like he hated him. He sighed, twining his fingers back through Jihoon’s hair and revelling in the soft sound that fell from Jihoon’s parted lips. 

“Soonie? I know you’re awake.” Jihoon’s voice suddenly came, muffled against Soonyoung’s skin and he was surprised, to say the least. Normally Jihoon wouldn’t wake up until the knot was completely gone and he’d usually want another round by then, but Soonyoung was still firmly within him and there wasn’t much else he could do in terms of helping his Heat right now.  _ He should be sated, right?  _ Soonyoung hummed his acknowledgement, “What are you thinking about?” Jihoon added softly, hand lazily trailing Soonyoung’s collarbones as he lay with his cheek on Soonyoung’s chest. He sighed again,

“We can talk about it once your Heats over.” Soonyoung replied and it was most definitely a lie, because there wasn’t an existing universe where Jihoon would have a conversation with him about a relationship right after he’d spent the week fucking him with a ‘no-strings-attached’ policy. 

“My Heat’s subsided, let’s talk now.” Jihoon hummed, knowing that Soonyoung would give in eventually, he had a weakness for Jihoon and Jihoon knew it. 

“If your Heat’s subsided then you should be resting, come on Ji, you were barely out for an hour.” Soonyoung replied, hand rhythmically combing through his hair and Jihoon knew he was doing it to get him back to sleep. He’d seemed to have learnt all of Jihoon’s Omega- and human- instincts within the past week and it was endearing as much as it was enraging. 

“I will, but I also want to talk. Come on, I’m not angry anymore, I swear.” Soonyoung highly doubted that. 

“Well, then, you will be if we talk. So let’s just rest, okay?” He was being stubborn, he knew it but Jihoon would only get angry or upset and they’d still be tied by the knot and there’d be no Omega hormones to distract him. Jihoon sat up, whimpering quietly as the knot shifted, his thighs sore from over use when he’d rode Soonyoung until he passed out on his chest. 

“Please, Soonyoung, I  _ want _ to talk. I want to get my mind off my Heat, let me have a bit of reality for the week?” Jihoon asked and he wondered at what point he’d gone from using that as a chance to distract Soonyoung to actually meaning it. He considered it for a while, running his hands down Jihoon’s bare arms to his wrists and not meeting his eyes,

“Lay down,” Soonyoung said softly, pulling Jihoon back down to his chest and interrupting him before he could protest, “Lay down and I’ll tell you. You can be angry at me later, just let me have this moment. It’s all I ask.” Soonyoung breathed in a shaky breath and Jihoon could tell from the sincerity in his voice that this was more than just a light-hearted conversation and maybe now he wanted to backtrack.

“It’s about me, isn’t it?” Jihoon asked, but his voice didn’t sound like his own, high-pitched and innocent, like a kid asking if they were in trouble. Soonyoung smiled sadly as Jihoon settled back in his arms, tracing his fingers back up to his collarbones and keening at the fingers in his hair, on his neck and back.

“Yes,” Soonyoung hummed, turning his face to the side, even though Jihoon couldn’t see his expression anyway, “I think you’re going to break my heart, Jihoon, and I don’t know what to do to stop it from happening.” Jihoon wanted to pull back and look at him, gauge his expression and kiss away the worry lines that were surely forming on his forehead. Soonyoung took in another shaky breath and Jihoon thought he heard him sniff, but when he made to pull back to see if Soonyoung was okay, he was tightening his grip around him, holding him firmly against his chest.

“Why do you say that?” Jihoon knew why he said that, he wasn’t stupid, he knew why Soonyoung left the first time- even if his Omega told him it was because Soonyoung didn’t want him- he knew it was quite the opposite. He figured ignorance always was bliss, but he couldn’t fool himself any longer, Soonyoung had been fighting this for too long for Jihoon to keep acting ignorant.

“Don’t play dumb, I know you know how I look at you. It’s no secret that I have more feelings for you to still be able to class this as a ‘no-strings-attached’ deal. I know you hate me for leaving. I know I have no right to want you and definitely no right to have you, but I’m selfish, Hoonie. I’m selfish and irrational and stupidly in love with you and when I left I could only think of reasons I should’ve stayed. I hate that you have to go through this alone every few months, I hate that you treat this like it’s ‘whatever’, because to me it’s maybe the best thing that’s ever happened and that’s- that’s terrible and awful and I should be ashamed, but you’re- you’re all I think I’ll ever want, or need or-” Soonyoung was running off script, tears quietly streaming down his face and collecting on the sheets beneath his head and Jihoon could tell he was crying, could tell from the quiver in his voice, the shake in his chest when he spoke. Jihoon was fighting himself now, internally battling everything he knew, because as much as he hated to admit it, Soonyoung- this loud-mouthed, boisterous, too-bright, neon beacon of light- was perfect for him. He didn’t hesitate this time, he caught Soonyoung off guard and made to lean back, tilting Soonyoung’s chin towards him, staring down with wide, vulnerable eyes. He slowly leant down, cutting Soonyoung off and kissing him slowly and when the Heat stirred in his stomach, he pushed it down, begged for it to subside so he could have this moment- he didn’t even need a moment, thirty seconds would do- he just needed to show Soonyoung how perfectly right he was. Yes, he was selfish and irrational and horribly good at getting Jihoon riled up, but he was also caring and passionate and so deeply in love with Jihoon that sometimes it made him wonder  _ why _ .

“Just- just stop talking. Don’t say a word.” Jihoon whispered against his lips and he knew that this wasn’t a Heat-fuelled kiss that led to Soonyoung coming so hard he blacked out or Jihoon orgasming three consecutive times in a row- no, this was slow and measured and passionate. Jihoon could take his time and Soonyoung could tell it was difficult.

“Come on, this isn’t good for you to get riled up again-” Soonyoung tried, but Jihoon was shaking his head, pulling him in for another slow kiss, his mouth open, tongue prising Soonyoung to give up some access, begging to taste him for the millionth time that week. And Soonyoung was pliant, sliding a hand to Jihoon’s jaw, helping guide the kiss, but letting Jihoon have control. He had his other hand at the curve of Jihoon’s waist and the way it fit there was almost admirable.

“You’re so selfish.” Jihoon finally pulled back with a smile, shaking his head and eyeing Soonyoung’s mouth where a string of saliva held them both together, “You’re selfish for not telling me before. Selfish for leaving me when I needed you most. Selfish for teasing me when  _ I’m  _ the one who’s in Heat, but most of all, you’re selfish for falling in love with me and letting it show.” Jihoon finished softly, fingers tentative as they cupped Soonyoung’s face, “I have you wrapped around my little finger, don’t I?” He added with a smug grin and Soonyoung wished it wasn’t so contagious.

“You tell me, Jihoon,” Soonyoung finally found his voice, “but you didn’t let me finish.” Jihoon cocked his head, running his thumb over his cheekbone and waiting for him to go on, “I don’t want this to be over once your Heat finishes. I don’t want this to be my last with you. I want you, Jihoon, I want all of you and I want the assurance that you want me too.” Jihoon smiled at that.

“I can’t believe you’re making me say it out loud, but that’s what you’ll be getting once my Heat’s done. I thought you’d get that from the way I kissed you, but clearly we’ll have to work on the communication side of things.” Jihoon teased, laying back against his chest and pressing soft kisses to his pectorals when he moved his face to the side to settle down. 

“We don’t have to tell the others if you don’t want-” Soonyoung began, but Jihoon was already giggling,

“I’ll reek of your scent once we’re finished here, that’s enough proof that it wasn’t a one time thing.” Jihoon reached his hand out to link his fingers with Soonyoung’s laying their joined hands beside his head, “Thank you. I’m sorry it took me so long to admit to it.” 

Minghao was laying on his side, curled in on himself when Jun returned from practice. He smelled of anxiety and fear and Jun wondered what could have possibly happened in the three short hours he’d been out. All was quickly made apparent when Minghao leapt from the bed, running into Jun’s arms and clumsily throwing his scrawny limbs around him.

“Thank god you’re back, I missed you so much,  _ fuck _ .” Minghao was scenting him, arms tight around his neck as he nuzzled the place just below his jaw.

“Baby? Are you alright? What’s going on with you? You’re not usually like this so long after your Heat.” Jun thought aloud, it was probably the hormones running around the house, the scents and change of pace every five minutes, it was bound to rile Minghao up and, not to mention, the fact that his Korean-filter simply seemed to stop working when he was recovering from Heat. That was definitely one thing Jun loved, but Minghao surely hated, about recovery.

“I just missed you. I don’t like it when you’re gone. There’s scary noises and Chan’s scent is too strong, I keep getting a headache and after awhile the room just smells of me when you’re not here.” Minghao explained in his rushed Mandarin, his dialect slipping over a few words, but Jun understood, he always understood.

“I’m sorry, baby, I’m here now. Come on, let’s sit, you’re still pretty weak. This Heat seemed to take its toll on you, hm?” Jun spoke slowly, letting the words unravel slowly in Minghao’s head. He nodded his agreement, letting Jun guide him back to bed, pulling the sheets back and letting Minghao settle between his legs, chest to back as he cradled him between his arms.

“Junnie?” Minghao suddenly piped up as Jun began choosing a movie for them to watch. He hummed, “I think we should Mate. In time for your next Rut, we can do it my next Heat.” Jun froze, tensing up behind him and willing himself to say something before Minghao got upset, but there was nothing. The Alpha in his head was screaming  _ yes, yes, yes _ , but another part of him was telling him  _ wait, slow down, Minghao has only ever had you _ .

“Are you- do- is that what you want?” Jun stumbled, cringing at his words. Of course that was what Minghao wanted, he wouldn’t have said so otherwise and  _ why was his brain not working? _ “I just- I know it’s what you want, but shouldn’t we talk about it?”

“Yes, I thought that was what we were doing.” Minghao smirked, linking their fingers and lifting them to his lips to kiss Jun’s knuckles to soothe him, “Just breathe, you’re scent is all over the place.” He added and Jun only then realised how wild he was smelling, protective and confused and wanting.

“I just- I’m scared, that’s all.” Jun said shortly, nuzzling Minghao’s neck and letting him stroke his thumb over his knuckles soothingly. They were quiet for a moment, but Minghao’s scent didn’t change, it was steady, calming,

“I know.” He mumbled, reaching a hand up behind him to cup Jun’s face, turning to kiss him softly.

“What if it’s too soon and you’re not ready? What if you find someone else? You’ve hardly known any other Alphas besides the group, what if you make a mistake-?” Jun rambled, cutting off when Minghao’s lips met his own.

“I’m sure that it’s you, Junnie. I am certain that I want to be yours and only yours, so just trust me, okay?” Minghao shushed him, smiling softly and twining his fingers into Jun’s hair, “If you’re not ready then we can wait, I don’t mind, but I want you to know that I’m ready.” He added softly and Jun just wanted to keep him here, between his legs, in his arms, forever. The were quiet and Jun took the moment to scent him, running his fingers up under Minghao’s shirt and over his abdomen protectively, possessively. 

“When’s your next Heat, I should probably book the week off.” 

Jeonghan was sobbing, clawing at the sheets and crying out with his whole body when Seungcheol came back in. Jisoo was sat close by, a hand running down his stomach as his face was buried into the side of his neck. It was a moment for Seungcheol to realise that this wasn’t all arousal, actually very little of it was, but when he realised he was quick in joining them in the bed, eyes wide with panic. 

“Jeonghan? Jisoo, what the fuck is happening? I’ve never seen him like this before.” Seungcheol gasped out but it only seemed to make Jeonghan more frantic, tears welling at the corner of his eyes all over again. Jisoo kept his face buried in Jeonghan’s neck a moment longer before he reached his hand out to blindly hit at Seungcheol’s thigh, ushering him towards the door. He left, standing outside a moment in shock, staring at the door as if it had been the one to ruin the last day of Heat for Jeonghan. It was maybe five full minutes before Jisoo appeared, eyes tired and legs shaky as he quietly shut the door behind him, not meeting Seungcheol’s eyes. 

“You have to mate him, Seungcheol.” Jisoo said shortly, eyes hidden beneath his hair as he pushed past Seungcheol and made down the hallway. 

“Wait- Ji- What is going on? Why do we have to mate- where are you going?” Seungcheol yelled in exasperation but Jisoo was spinning around, looking up at Seungcheol with a measured gaze and only then did he realise that Jisoo was crying, “J-Jisoo?” He added a lot quieter now, but Jisoo pulled away when he tried to comfort him. 

“Just do as I say, Seungcheol! It’s hurting him to be alone, the Partial-Mating rituals are wearing him down, they’re exhausting him and he needs confirmation! You either go in there and Mate him or you leave him for good, but don’t fucking get me involved anymore-!” Jisoo’s voice was raised and a few doors along the hallway opened.

“What are you talking about? This isn’t just a quick fuck, Jisoo, and you know that! Why are you taking this out on me?” But Seungcheol was suddenly falling quiet in realisation- Jisoo was a Beta. He watched as the realisation dawned in Seungcheol’s eyes, the soft, slow way he moved to try and cup Jisoo’s face, but Jisoo was turning away roughly. 

“Just go and mate him, Seungcheol! I already calmed him down, now go!” Jisoo yelled pelting down the hallway with Hansol at his heels. 


	4. Chapter 4

The air was cold outside, in the minus degrees probably, but Jisoo couldn’t care less. He sat down on the sidewalk, dropping his face into his forearms as he sobbed, ignoring the footsteps that sounded towards him. 

“Hyung? It’s cold- here.” Hansol mumbled, draping a jacket over his shoulders and moving to sit beside him on the sidewalk with his hands in his pockets. 

“Go back inside, Hansol, Seungkwan probably needs you.” Jisoo choked back another sob as he thought of yet another pairing in the group. He had- no one. 

“He just fell asleep, he’ll be out for a while.” Hansol responded shortly, sighing softly and watching as his breath stayed floating in the air in front of him. They were quiet for a long time, neither moving or saying anything as Jisoo’s sobs filled the air. 

“Why is this so hard? I knew it was coming, but why is it so hard?” Jisoo mumbled rhetorically, wiping his eyes roughly and keeping his chin rested on his forearms. Hansol scoffed and leant back on his hands, stretching his legs out. 

“Knowing that something bad is going to happen doesn’t make it hurt less when it finally comes.” Hansol said shortly, staring into the night sky as if they were talking about something so mundane, but it helped Jisoo, it helped significantly. Jisoo turned the words over in his head, happy to be speaking in his mother-tongue for once, “Do you ever wonder what it’s like? Wish it was different?” Hansol added after another moment of silence.

“Hm?” Jisoo hummed, running a hand through his hair as Hansol sighed again.

“Do you ever wonder what it’d be like if you weren’t a Beta? Do you ever wish you were something else?” Hansol asked softly and coming from anyone else, the question might have seemed harsh, but Jisoo knew it was meant in good measure. Hansol was curious and Jisoo was still older, should still put the other’s problems before his own. He turned to Hansol questioningly.

“Of course. Sometimes I pretend that I still haven’t presented and that maybe I’ll still have time. Why? You don’t like being an Alpha?” Jisoo asked, waiting for Hansol’s response, but none came, “Why? You want to be a Beta? Sure, have it, try it- even for a day! It’s hell, Hansol! How could you Mate with Seungkwan? How could you mate with him if he was still an Omega? News flash- you can’t! It’s not possible, it’ll never be possible and that’s all because I was born into this stupid body, with this stupid second gender and- and-” Jisoo had broken off into another bout of reckless sobs, but Hansol was pulling him into his arms, letting him clutch on to his jacket like a safety net, cry into his collar like a child. He wanted to scream at Hansol, call him ungrateful, tell him that he had everything he wanted, but Hansol’s voice was hushing him softly and finally speaking into his hair, running his hands through it so soothingly,

“I wasn’t asking for me, Hyung.” And Jisoo finally understood. Sometimes you had to break completely before things started to fix themselves, “I know you’re upset, but there’s still other ways around this. I know you love them and I know you’ve never been more sure of something in your life, so why are you letting something so trivial get in the way of that? All you’ve done this week is help everyone else, but now you need to be looked after. If Jeonghan knew you were outside on the sidewalk crying right now, he would lose it, we both know that. Omega or not, he loves you more than anything and Seungcheol- well, he loves you quietly- it’s a different type of love from Jeonghan’s. Seungcheol is better at showing his love through actions, the way he always carries you back to bed when you fall asleep on the couch with the movie still running, or the way he meets you at the studio with an umbrella because he doesn’t want you to walk home in the rain. Did you think he does that for all of us? Because you’re wrong, it’s just you, Hyung. Jeonghan will yell about his love for you, Seungcheol will hide it, you know that, Jisoo. Their love might be Alpha and Omega, but them being mated doesn’t stop the way they think about you. I read up on it- when Alphas and Omegas mate their affection for one another becomes stronger-”

“I know! I know, they’ll just be more in love with each other, I know!” Jisoo cut in, yelling as he pushed back from Hansol’s chest, weakly trying to fight him off, but Hansol was drawing him back in.

“You didn’t let me finish,” Hansol said firmly and it was enough for Jisoo to shut up again, “ _ But _ their affection for any other lasting relationships also enhance. If Jeonghan or Seungcheol have any lingering feelings for an ex, they’ll be brought to light, but guess what, they have lingering feelings for you, Hyung. Their affection for you will only grow as well, you’re not getting out of this, I won’t let you leave them- I’m serious- the rest of the group won’t let it happen either.” Hansol explained and Jisoo knew he was right, about the mating, about the lasting feelings, about everything. He just didn’t know how to fix it.

“But they’ll still be mated, they’re still biologically made for one another.” Jisoo slumped against Hansol, voice steadier than before but he didn’t want to pull away yet. Hansol made him feel small, in a way that made him feel like their ages were switched, that Hansol should be the one taking care of him. Jisoo sighed softly, but Hansol was pulling back, looking at him with a funny sort of expression.

“And since when has biology ever given a damn about love? Mingyu and Wonwoo aren’t exactly biologically compatible, neither are you three, but is one stupid bite mark confirming a relationship supposed to scare you away from something you really want? I think, the fuck, not. You’ve never been afraid of this, you’re not scared of anything, Hyung, why is a stupid scar making you lose your shit?” Hansol asked, sarcasm lacing his voice, but he was also serious and Jisoo thought about it, because he was right. Not much really changed after the mating. Jeonghan and Seungcheol were partial mates now anyway, so what really was to change after all this? Jisoo dropped his gaze to his hands in his lap.

“I’m just scared that they’ll forget about me. They’ll be bonded biologically, but I’m just… there.” Jisoo shrugged, but Hansol was shaking his head.

“How long have you been dating them?” He asked stubbornly.

“4 years officially, probably 6 unofficially.” Jisoo shrugged.

“And how many times in those 6 years have you felt forgotten by the two of them?”

“N-not even once.” Jisoo surprised himself, thinking hard about it. Hansol gave him a look as if to say ‘I told you so’ and Jisoo was swallowing dryly.

“So, what are you afraid now?” Hansol asked once more, quirking an eyebrow at him and wiping away a stray tear.

“There’s- there’s nothing else. I’m just scared about being forgotten.” Jisoo explained and it sounded pathetic even to his own ears. All this time he was only afraid of one thing and that one thing didn’t even seem substantial enough for him to cry about. 

“Good. Now, get up, wipe your eyes and go back to your room. This isn’t  _ their  _ mating ritual it’s  _ yours _ .  _ You  _ are included in that relationship, so  _ you _ should be there right now.” Hansol said with determination and Jisoo was nodding firmly, standing up off the sidewalk with Hansol and running a hand through his hair as he made his way back inside with an affirmative nod and wink from Hansol.

Chan was almost done. Seokmin could tell by the way his Heat subsided for longer and the fact that he could hold a proper conversation. They were huddled up on the centre of the bed, Chan snuggling into his chest after coming exceptionally hard all over the sheets which Seokmin has changed while Chan sat in the bath. Seokmin had come to wash his hair afterwards and had carried him back to bed once he’d dried off. 

“Do you think Jeonghan-Hyung’s okay?” Chan asked, fingers lingering on Seokmin’s chest as he recalled hearing Jisoo and Seungcheol fighting outside his door earlier. Seokmin groaned,

“What is it with Omegas in Heat worrying about everyone but themselves? I don’t get it.” He scoffed, pulling Chan in tighter, “He’ll be fine. They’ll all be fine, I think I smelt Hansol go after Jisoo, he’s bound to fix whatever it is.” It was a stretch but he just needed to soothe Chan for now. He couldn’t have him spending his rest time worrying about the others, it wasn’t healthy. Chan hummed his agreement,

“This was a good week and I enjoyed it, don't get me wrong, but I can’t wait for it to be finished.” Chan said softly, sensing that Seokmin wanted a change of subject as to not worry him. Seokmin laughed softly, tipping his head back into the pillows and Chan watched- he really was beautiful. 

“I’m not surprised, baby, you must be exhausted.” Seokmin smiled at him affectionately and Chan couldn’t stop himself from leaning in and kissing him slowly, “You’ve done so well for your first Heat, I’m really proud of you, Channie.” Chan blushed as they pulled apart, settling back down on Seokmin’s chest. 

“Will it be over soon? I feel a bit better, but I guess anyone would feel good after the way you treat me.” Chan hummed, tracing shapes back over his chest and running his index finger along his collarbones. 

“Maybe another half-day? You’re almost done, I swear, just one more big orgasm and you’ll be done I think.” Seokmin smiled, shaking his head in amusement as Chan still go shy talking about it, “Seungcheol will come and check you when you think you’re finished then you can get back to the real world again. Sound good, honey?” He asked softly, running his fingertips through Chan’s drying hair. Chan hummed into his chest,

“Sounds good. I like when you call me names like that.” He added with a shy smile, mind moving onto a new topic too quickly, reminding Seokmin that his Heat was still very much apparent. 

“Hm, like  _ baby _ ? You like that?” Seokmin teased, knowing he’d have to sneak it into casual conversation every now and then in order of riling Chan up for no other reason than self satisfaction. Chan groaned as he realised his mistake in telling him, he wouldn’t mind, actually he’d almost like if Seokmin began dropping it in amongst the other members, it made him feel like he was Seokmin’s. Maybe it was just a lasting memory of a pretty little pipe dream. 

Jisoo didn’t bother knocking. He pressed inside, throwing his coat off and not yet clocking the fact that Jeonghan was curled up with his back to the door, Seungcheol half asleep at the desk. His heart dropped a moment- he was too late, but the mix of scents were unchanged and he looked to Seungcheol who was standing now, staring at him with big, mournful eyes,

“J-Jisoo- I’m so sor-” Seungcheol began, eyes welling up as he made to apologise. He’d never thought Jisoo could feel left out or lonely with them both there for him, but he understood now. He understood how hard it must be to not be part of it and he was pulling Jisoo into his arms, clutching at his smaller frame and crying quietly into his neck and suddenly Jeonghan was there as well, eyes big and sorrowful as he shakily walked towards Jisoo, legs failing him and Jisoo was catching him carefully. 

“I wouldn’t let him. Not until you were here. I don’t want just one of you, I want you both.” Jeonghan said stubbornly, his Heat clear from his eyes for now but Jisoo knew how much it must be hurting him to push it down to get that sentence out. Jisoo and Seungcheol pulled apart, gently catching Jeonghan as he groaned in pain, but they were all tired at this point. Jisoo led them towards their bed, letting Seungcheol pull him between the two of them as Jeonghan held back from attacking his neck. Seungcheol watched Jisoo carefully,

“I can do it for you as well, you know. I can leave a mating mark on you, it’ll last like Jeonghan’s but it won’t do anything.” Seungcheol smiled sadly, dropping his gaze and Jeonghan smiled softly. Jisoo wanted to cry again, but it was different now, more like relief,

“We can have matching ones, it could be fun.” Jeonghan smiled, eyes brightening as his Omega tried to break through again and Jisoo gave him a pained expression. 

“Jeonghan, baby, stop- It’s hurting you. Come on, Cheol, we should speed this up, he can’t keep doing that, he’s tired and weary and in pain, you have to mark him.” Jisoo turned to Seungcheol, helping lay Jeonghan back against the sheets as he swayed uneasily from their scents, his head going heavy from pushing his Omega down. 

“He said he’d only let me do it if you were really okay about it.” Seungcheol mumbled, leaning down to lay beside Jeonghan, cupping Jisoo’s face and letting Jeonghan nod his agreement as he was barely able to talk anymore. 

“I’m more than okay, b-but Cheollie, I want it too. I want to be yours just like Jeonghan.” Jisoo added, a little embarrassed as he admitted it, but Seungcheol was pulling him down over Jeonghan’s chest, kissing him firmly, passionate enough for saliva to string between them when they pulled apart and Jeonghan was whining out between them, demanding attention. Seungcheol scoffed, looking down at him and then back up at Jisoo with his signature smirk,

“Better get started on this one,” Seungcheol hummed letting Jisoo strip and swing his leg over Jeonghan’s body, straddling his hips and leaning over him to kiss him hard. He felt Seungcheol move behind him and, in an all-too-fast movement, he was feeling a handful of Jeonghan’s slick slide over his entrance. He groaned out, Jeonghan swallowing the sound down and bucking his hips involuntarily, “Hm? You want it, Jisoo?” Seungcheol added, voice close against his neck, his index finger pressing inside him mercilessly. One finger wasn’t ever hard for Jisoo, but especially not with the amount of Jeonghan’s slick he had coating him, he felt like Seungcheol could slip right inside him- he  _ wished _ Seungcheol would slip right inside him, but he was still a Beta and it wasn’t even like he’d bottomed recently either. Not that that really justified it, Jisoo was always tight. 

“You know I do.” Jisoo mumbled back, leaning down to nibble against Jeonghan’s neck, teasing the place where Seungcheol would mark soon enough, “Hannie, baby, where do you want our Alpha to mark you?” And Seungcheol’s heart was stuttering in his chest when he heard how Jisoo used  _ ‘our _ Alpha’ rather than ‘your’s. He wanted to claim them both right now, skip the sex and mark them, the bitter taste of blood and sweat and the sweet taste of-

“Here- r-right here. Yours on the other collarbone.” Jeonghan mumbled brokenly as Jisoo began rolling his hips down on Seungcheol’s finger, jostling Jeonghan’s hard cock against his stomach in the process. Jisoo smiled, tracing the place- in which Jeonghan had pointed- with his finger before biting down and sucking a stark hickey where it would be. Seungcheol knew what he was doing and,  _ Goddamn,  _ was it hot to watch. Jisoo groaned when Seungcheol began curling a finger, sliding the second in easily and beginning to stretch him out. 

“You both look so pretty for me. All ready to be claimed and marked up whenever I feel like it.” Seungcheol hummed darkly, his Alpha instincts rearing when he noticed the submissive way Jisoo was baring his neck, subconsciously or not, as he marked Jeonghan’s neck with another hickey. 

“Well? What are you waiting for?” Jisoo tested, smirking into Jeonghan’s skin as the question passed his lips, sneaking a quick look back at Seungcheol before being shocked into a high pitched moan when the fingers within him curled and hit far too deep. He kept his hand like that, watching as Jisoo’s thighs shook uncontrollably around Jeonghan’s waist, fingers holding him by his prostate alone and Seungcheol had never felt so powerful before. 

“No, no, baby, I want you riding Jeonghan by the time I’m ready to mark you. I want you riding him, whilst I’m inside him, filling him up so good and finishing off his Heat before I claim you both. What do you think?” Seungcheol leant in, breath wet and warm against Jisoo’s neck and he was slowly pulling his fingers out of his clenching entrance, swiping his hand back between Jeonghan’s thighs and going back in with three fingers making Jisoo gasp out. Jeonghan was whining now, keening at the dirty talk as he felt Jisoo begin on his nipples, mouthing and pinching until he was practically sobbing. 

“ _ Ahhh- _ Alpha! I want it- we want it, please-” Jeonghan begged, answering for Jisoo as his mouth was currently occupied. Seungcheol scoffed, lifting Jisoo up from Jeonghan’s chest and helping him settle over Jeonghan’s cock, adding a handful more slick from Jeonghan. Jisoo didn’t need a whole lot of prep when it came to Jeonghan, he really was the trophy-Omega, soft features, clear skin and small cock. It almost made Jisoo want to laugh at the fact that Seunghceol went as far to prep him with three fingers.

“Slowly, baby, I know you want it, but it’s been a while.” Seungcheol whispered cautiously- almost mocking-as he held Jisoo by the hips and slowly helped guide him down before leaning back to watch in satisfaction. Jisoo had his head thrown back in ecstasy, fully sheathed on Jeonghan’s cock, unmoving and adjusting with his eyes squeezed shut. A low groan escaped his lips and Seungcheol was almost pleased, Jeonghan whined out, not sounding one bit like a top in this situation, it was almost comical, “Tell me how he feels inside you, Jisoo.” Seungcheol added, coming back up behind Jisoo and settling between Jeonghan’s legs as he whispered the words into Jisoo’s neck. He breathed heavily, opening his eyes to look down at Jeonghan, but inhaling sharply and shutting them again when Jeonghan met his eye and instinctively bucked his hips again. 

“F-fuck- I can’t even r-remember the last time someone fucked me. H-he feels so- so good, his cock is a little thicker than yours, shorter but thicker, and it’s stretching me out so good-  _ f-fuck _ .” Jisoo stumbled over his words, now conscious of Jeonghan whining softly beneath him and he suspected Seungcheol was using his hands again. 

“Good boy, such a good boy, telling me how good he feels inside you. You’re gonna help me break his Heat, Hm? Help me mate him like a little, needy Omega, yes?” Seungcheol hummed, lining himself up at Jeonghan’s entrance and slowly sliding in, leaning over Jisoo’s shoulder to watch Jeonghan’s expression for a minute. 

“Hm, yes,  _ yes _ , I’ll be so good for you. I’ll help you look after him, I’ll be so good!” Jisoo whined, tapping into his submissive side and beginning to rock his hips, slowly lifting himself up off Jeonghan’s length and dropping back down. Jeonghan let out a wild moan, barely able to differentiate words from sounds now as he helplessly reached for purchase on Jisoo or Seungcheol’s skin. 

“Doing so well, Jeonghan, so good for us both, right, Jisoo?” Seungcheol hummed, thrusting slowly into Jeonghan and trying his best to match Jisoo’s rutting against his hips, riding him mercilessly as he left no room for anything other than pleasure. 

“S-so good, Hannie, so, so good. Alpha and I will make you cum so much, don’t worry, baby.” Jisoo whined out, pulling a reckless whimper from Jeonghan’s throat as he felt the sudden, uncontrollable urge to cum already. Jisoo could tell and he knew it wouldn’t just be one load he’d have inside him, somehow that made everything all the more exciting. Jisoo whimpered as he thought it over, leaning down over Jeonghan’s chest, wrapping his arms around his neck and pressing his face against his shoulder as he cried out. He felt Seungcheol lean over him, a hand roaming his and Jeonghan’s body impatiently as he continued to thrust into Jeonghan from somewhere behind Jisoo. Jeonghan was sobbing now, whining and begging to cum, hands grasping at the sheets and Jisoo’s hair and shoulders, bruises more than likely to blossom the following day. 

“Come on, Hannie, we both know you want to cum. Don’t you want it, Jisoo? Tell him how much you want it.” Seungcheol was so close, his breath fanning Jisoo’s neck, teasing his earlobe with his teeth and making Jisoo’s hips stutter before starting up again. 

“Yes! Yes,  _ please _ , Hannie! I want to feel it,  _ please- _ ” Jisoo was whining brokenly, barely even able to form a sentence as Jeonghan whimpered beneath him, so close to coming that Jisoo was almost pushing him to it. Seungcheol began nipping at Jisoo’s neck, teeth teasing the skin before he twisted Jisoo’s body enough to reach his collarbone, all movement falling still. 

“Are you ready, Jisoo?” Seungcheol hummed, looking at him darkly, his Alpha showing in his eyes, dark and possessive, canines sharpened and Jisoo should’ve been afraid but he was just too turned on by it. He nodded, quietly whimpering and clenching around Jeonghan, a ripple effect occurring as he echoed Jisoo’s sounds. Jeonghan was in awe, staring up at them both as Jisoo bared his neck, tipping his head to the side and twining a hand into the soft hair at the back of Seungcheol’s neck. And then his teeth were beneath Jisoo’s skin and he’d never felt so painfully  _ good.  _ His heart was beating at least triple its usual pace and the way Jeonghan was grasping at his hands, his chest as he begged Seungcheol to give him the same was beautiful torture. Jisoo wanted to cry out, he really did, he should’ve been sobbing in pain, but all that fell from his lips were melodic moans, so beautiful that Seungcheol couldn’t help but groan into his skin. They pulled apart after a moment more, Seungcheol’s lips tinted with blood and Jisoo was desperately leaning in to kiss him, gasping and shaking all too much. 

“F- _ fuck _ .” Jisoo finally managed and Seungcheol was mumbling much of the same, only being brought back to earth by Jeonghan tensing around him, begging for a release. They’d left him high and dry, desperate to cum, to be claimed,  _ anything _ . Seungcheol smirked, letting Jisoo turn back to Jeonghan, falling back down against his chest and leaving space for Seungcheol to lean over him and mark his collarbone but he was thrusting into Jeonghan in harsh movements, Jisoo going back to bouncing his hips on Jeonghan’s length. 

“Please, Alpha,  _ please mark me- _ ” Jeonghan cried out, voice reaching impossibly higher and coming, unexpectedly, within Jisoo. Seungcheol wanted to tease him for coming so quickly, but how could he when he was so close as well. Jisoo was crying out against Jeonghan’s neck, hips still moving as he brought himself to the edge of release, the slide made from Jeonghan’s cum making Jisoo want to scream in frustration-  _ God _ , it felt good. 

“Cum for me, Jisoo, cum for me and I’ll give our pretty little Omega what he wants.” Seungcheol said darkly, leaning over to whisper against Jisoo’s skin, his blood dripping and pooling between his collarbones now. Jisoo whined, nodding frantically and upping his pace as he felt Seungcheol’s hand begin to tug at his cock, helping bring him to orgasm, Jeonghan screaming beneath them both from overstimulation. Seungcheol was hitting his prostate so incessantly and Jisoo was clenching around him as he came, suddenly pulling a dry orgasm from Jeonghan, his thighs shaking, voice broken and strained. Seungcheol took the opportunity to lean down over Jisoo and plunge his teeth into Jeonghan’s collarbone, the opposite to Jisoo’s as he’d mentioned earlier. Jeonghan sobbed, tears streaming down his face, eyes falling shut as he tried to concentrate on one feeling at a time but it was too much for him to process. Seungcheol came inside him, his knot growing larger, locking them in place and his hips slowed to a stop, pulling away from Jeonghan with bloodied lips. The room was filled with panting and the smell of sex and sweat as Seungcheol collapsed above the two of them. It was a long moment of silence before anyone moved or spoke. Seungcheol finally pulled himself up, the knot jostling within Jeonghan and making him whine,

“Come on, baby, let’s get you comfortable.” He hummed, lifting Jisoo off of Jeonghan, cum dripping between them and Jisoo was humming tiredly. Jeonghan was all but passed out beneath them, eyes closing on their own accord and Jisoo was almost in the same state as Seungcheol lay him down beside Jeonghan, “Hannie, this might hurt a little, but I’ve got to move you, okay?” Seungcheol added, gathering Jeonghan in his arms and slowly shifting them so he lay against the mattress with Jeonghan sprawled over his chest. He cried out, whimpering in his drowsy state and Jisoo was soothing him, hushing his whimpers and stroking a hand down his back as he turned on his side to nuzzle Seungcheol’s neck. 

“It’s okay, baby, you’re finished for the week, I swear. Just rest, you’ll feel better when you wake up.” Jisoo hummed quietly, his voice barely carrying as he mumbled against Seungcheol’s skin. Jeonghan whimpered once more and within minutes he was asleep, Seungcheol smiling and leaning down to kiss Jisoo firmly. 

Wonwoo, Mingyu, Minghao and Junhui were stood outside Jisoo’s bedroom door, all on varying levels of impatience. 

“Well, maybe they’re not finished-” Junhui began, but Wonwoo was shaking his head, cutting in. 

“There’s no way that they’re still going, you heard them- oh  _ God, _ I don’t think I’ll ever  _ un-hear _ them.” He grumbled, but in all honesty it wasn’t even that terrible, if anything it was almost hot that their leader could make- not just one but two people make those sort of noises. 

“It could’ve been worse, Woo-ah, don’t make it sound like a hardship for you to lay in bed hearing them all like that. We know you enjoyed it.” Minghao mumbled in broken Mandarin and Junhui was staring at him wide-eyed whilst Wonwoo and Mingyu waited on him for a translation. 

“I’m not translating that.” Jun said shortly, blushing slightly as he made eye contact with Mingyu and Wonwoo. Mingyu scoffed, wanting to drag his fingers over Jun’s lips and tease him until he fessed up to whatever Minghao had rambled nonsensically. 

“Well, I’m not knocking.” Minghao added again, in Korean this time and Jun almost sighed in relief that it wasn’t something dirty that he’d have to avoid translating again. He could already see the look in Mingyu's eyes and it was obvious that it excited him as much as it terrified him. 

“Me either.” Wonwoo added in agreement, making Minghao smirk,  _ well of course, you’re a bottom _ . 

“Fine, then it’s either you or-” Mingyu began, staring at Junhui before the door was suddenly opened, all four of them jumping away from it in surprise. 

“Oh my  _ God _ , would you all  _ shut up _ . What do you want, they’re both resting and you’re disturbing us.” Seungcheol was stood in the doorway, completely nude and smattered in an array of bodily substances. Minghao bit his lip hungrily. 

“ _ Jesus _ , I’ve seen you naked a million times before, but never like this.  _ Fuck _ , Hyung.” Minghao mumbled and Junhui was hiding his face in his hands because this was a sentence he didn’t need to translate. Minghao had managed it in perfect Korean. Seungcheol stared at him a beat longer before turning back to the others,

“ _ What do you want _ ?” He reiterated, crossing his arms over his chest impatiently. Mingyu sighed,

“We wanted to know if you were done yet. Seungkwan needs checking and we have schedules tomorrow that I wanted to check if it was okay to rearrange.” He shrugged, sliding a hand around Wonwoo’s waist and holding him a little protectively. Seungcheol sighed, eyes darting behind him as he watched Jisoo groan, tugging Jeonghan into his arms, needily kissing his neck. 

“Hang on, I’ll come and check Seungkwan. Mingyu, you can rearrange the schedules. Wonwoo, can you get the Heat tests, they’re in the kitchen.” Seungcheol mumbled, grabbing a pair of shorts and cringing as he pulled them on over his dirtied body, “Just- let’s do this quickly.” He added, eyes still lingering on Jeonghan and Jisoo in his bed. Jun noticed, smiling softly as he guided Seungcheol down the corridor by the elbow.

“I know, it’ll be quick and you’ll be back to them in no time, alright? Seokmin said it’ll probably be another half day for Chan and a day for Jihoon. Soonyoung’s looking after him well, don’t worry.” Junhui added softly, reminding himself of the message Soonyoung had sent that morning while Jihoon was asleep. Seungcheol nodded his understanding and pushed into Seungkwan’s bedroom, Hansol curled up beside him with his head on Seungkwan’s chest.

“Hi, Hyung. I know you’re busy, it’ll be quick I swear.” Seungkwan smiled up at him tiredly, Hansol trying to do the same as Seungkwan ran his hands through his hair, “Does he have to move? We’re tired.” Seungkwan added, an arm slung around Hansol’s shoulders as he massaged his scalp.

“He can stay where he is.” Seungcheol smiled softly, pushing the sheets aside, revealing their naked bodies and Seungcheol couldn’t even bring himself to smirk because he was in much of the same state. Hansol looked down, trying not to be embarrassed, but Seungkwan was sighing softly, making him think that this was all too normal. Wonwoo appeared in the doorway, sliding the thermometer between Seungkwan’s parted lips and placing the bottles beside him. Seungcheol hummed his thanks, Junhui standing behind him as he waited for him to finish up so he could walk Seungcheol back to his bedroom. They were all tired, but the least Junhui could do was look out for his Hyung, “Breath in slowly for me, Kwannie.” Seungcheol said softly, sliding a finger inside Seungkwan and feeling for any excess slick. Hansol looked up at Seungkwan in confusion, watching as his eyes fell shut in concentration. He was surprised by how comfortable Seungkwan was with it all, but when Seungcheol was pulling his hand away, Seungkwan began breathing out shakily. Maybe Seungkwan was a little less confident than he’d let on.

“Am I all good?” Seungkwan asked as Seungcheol placed the first bottle to his side, waiting in question, “Hot,” He muttered, staring up at Seungcheol with assurance as he changed the bottles, “Cold,” He changed them again whilst Seungkwan wasn’t looking, “Cold again.” He added and Seungcheol was nodding, smiling down at him with a glint in his eyes.

“Good boy, rest and take it easy, alright? It looks like Hansol went pretty hard on you, so just take it slow.” Seungcheol smirked, running his fingers over Seungkwan’s bruised thighs and hips, looking at his entrance properly now and realising how swollen and pink it looked. Seungkwan smiled back, Hansol hiding his face in his chest with a groan,

“He was asking for it!” He retaliated, voice muffled and Seungkwan was giggling, running a hand down his back. Seungcheol smiled again, letting Jun guide him by the hips back towards the hallway, Wonwoo following close behind.

“Can we check Channie now? I just want to get it all done in one go.” Seungcheol mumbled, eyes tired as they made towards Chan’s bedroom door, but the incessant sounds of whimpering and slapping were creeping under the wedge of the door and Seungcheol sighed a little defeated, “I guess not, then.” He added, Jun smiling softly and guiding him back to his room.

“I can check Channie if you want? I’ve watched you do it twice now and I’m older than the others, I think it’ll be okay. Besides, he’ll still be in his room even if his Heat has ended, I don’t mind, Hyung.” Jun spoke softly, pausing in Seungcheol’s doorway with a hand on his bare waist. Seungcheol hummed quietly,

“Would you? You don’t mind? I think it’ll be okay if you check him today, just make sure Seokmin is in the room as well and that Wonwoo and Mingyu are close by.” He explained and Jun was nodding, smiling gently and turning Seungcheol by the shoulders as he pushed him towards his two mates curled up in bed, waiting for him.

Hansol awoke with his head still on Seungkwan’s chest, a comforting hand in his hair, and if he didn’t know better, he’d think that  _ he _ was the Omega in this situation. 

“Kwannie? Are you sleeping?” Hansol mumbled into his chest, running his thumb over Seungkwan’s bare ribs and up over his nipples, making him jolt involuntarily.

“Hm?” Seungkwan hummed, somewhere between acknowledgement and pleasure, “‘M awake.” He mumbled drearily, scratching his fingers into Hansol’s scalp.

“Are you okay?” Hansol asked softly, because he really meant it. He really needed to know that Seungkwan was okay and healthy and safe and comfortable. Seungkwan chuckled softly, his chest bobbing beneath Hansol’s head, almost making him look up,

“Of course m’kay.” He replied softly, voice still laced with sleep and Hansol curled further into him, twining their legs and turning his face to press a line of kisses against his chest.

“Good,” He hummed, trying to grab onto as much of Seungkwan as he could, his skin everywhere, every part of him wanting Seungkwan against him, “I’m glad you’re okay. I’m glad you’re mine.” He added, voice getting sleepy again. Seungkwan smiled to himself, turning his face to press a kiss to the top of Hansol’s head,

“Why do you say that? What’s up with you?” Seungkwan asked, a smile in his voice, sliding a hand up and down Hansol’s back soothingly.

“I’m just happy. I’m happy that you’re an Omega and that I’m an Alpha and- and- I just love you.” Hansol shrugged, not able to fully articulate his words as Seungkwan held him in his arms, taking the time to let him show his emotions. He knew that Hansol wasn’t good at expressing himself, he knew he hated to feel vulnerable, but right now with Hansol in his arms, his body bare and eyelashes fluttering against his chest, Seungkwan thought he wouldn’t mind dying like this.

“Me too.” Seungkwan mumbled, caressing his back and arms again, pulling him impossibly closer and wanting to take care of him for a change, “I just love you too.” He smiled into the second kiss he pressed against Hansol’s scalp. Hansol hummed contentedly, wondering if he always felt this needy, sounded this submissive. It made him want to laugh.

“Shall we get cleaned up? We can take a bath together.” Hansol mumbled, finally moving his head up to look at Seungkwan properly. Seungkwan nodded, pulling him down for a long kiss and taking control more than usual,

“You might have to help me walk, though.” He smiled as they pulled apart, Hansol moving off his chest and gathering him in his arms, carrying him to the ensuite bathroom and perching him on the side of the tub as he ran the water.

“Jisoo-hyung made me realise how lucky I am.” Hansol said absentmindedly a he poured an inconspicuous amount of bubble bath into the tub. Seungkwan watched him with a soft gaze, eyes seemingly dazed, but he was fully conscious.

“How so?” Seungkwan asked, although he sort of already knew. He just wanted Hansol to say it. Hansol turned to him with a smile, lifting him into the tub and sharing a short kiss with him when he got settled.

“Just lucky to have you. Lucky to be so sure of something. Lucky to love someone as much as I love you.” Hansol explained, leaning down, cupping Seungkwan’s face and kissing his forehead, “Lucky to be the one deserving of your love.” He added, climbing into the tub and settling between Seungkwan’s legs, running a hand up his thighs as they closed around him, Seungkwan pulling him in to bruise his neck with his lips and teeth. He whined in the back of his throat, hands flying to his mouth as he surprised himself with the sound. Seungkwan smiled, breath fanning his neck and he pressed a kiss to his earlobe,

“Why are you shy? We both knew there was a weak spot somewhere for you, it just took you showing your Alpha for five days straight to bring it out. We’re all a  _ little _ submissive, Hansol, don’t be afraid.” Seungkwan hummed, his voice sounding so delicious to Hansol’s ears and he knew that Seungkwan was right. There were still many things he wouldn’t do with his submissive side, but this was perfect. After days of being in control and wearing out his possessive tendencies, he was exhausted, his Alpha going quiet within him and all that was left was a silent plea to be touched and loved and cared for in all the purest ways. And maybe un-pure ways as well.

“I- I just- I’ve never felt like this before. I’m used to being in control and making you feel good, I didn’t know I could even feel like this.” Hansol mumbled, baring his neck for Seungkwan and breathing out shakily. 

“Well? How does it feel? To lose your control and be treated like an Omega?” Seungkwan was almost teasing him, but Hansol couldn’t even bring himself to think of it as teasing, because-  _ by God _ \- did it feel good with Seungkwan’s mouth on his neck, his hands trailing Hansol’s chest and thighs and taut stomach.

“Good- it feels so good- like you could ask anything of me and I’d do it.  _ Hmm- _ ” Hansol cut off as Seungkwan’s hands finally found his half-hard cock beneath the water. It was almost a relief that Hansol couldn’t see beneath the bubble, because he was sure he was a lot more desperate than he was letting on. Seungkwan smiled into his neck, nipping and biting again until Hansol was turning his face into Seungkwan’s shoulder behind him, whining softly.

“Hm, then I have a question- will you let me fuck you one day out of Heat?” Seungkwan tested, because he’d desperately wanted to try topping Hansol for months now and Hansol was giving him a free pass to ask anything of him. Hansol shivered, fingers curling into Seungkwan’s thighs as he let out a laboured breath,

“Yes-  _ yes _ \- anything, Seungkwan. I’ll bottom for you, as long as you get me off right now.” Hansol groaned softly, bucking his hips and making the water splash over the side of the tub. Seungkwan smirked, nibbling at Hansol’s earlobe and starting a slow drag up and down Hansol’s length, the water making it tortuous and perfect at the same time. 

“Good boy, I’ll make you feel good now, I promise.” Seungkwan hummed, letting Hansol tip his head back onto his shoulder behind him, eyes squeezing shut and his back arched so prettily as Seungkwan upped the movement of his hand, caressing the inside of his thighs with his free hand and teasing his slit every few thrusts. Hansol was whining in the back of his throat now, voice pitched higher than before and echoing off the bathroom walls, “Think about how I’ll feel inside you, how many fingers you’ll take before I fuck you slowly, deep, but soft. Can you imagine that, baby? The pretty sounds you’d make and the way your thighs would shake when I hit your prostate for the first time. I’d be the first person to ever see you like that, right? The first person to ever fuck you and,  _ God _ , would it feel good. Sh-sh, just relax, okay?” Seungkwan hushed him as he began whimpering, mouth falling open as he tried to buck his hips again, his head lolling to the side to try and reach more of Seungkwan’s skin. He’d never really wanted to bottom, hadn’t even thought about trying it, but now it was all he could think of. He was still an Alpha, yes, but in this vulnerable state of submission, he wanted to try something new, something…  _ different _ . 

“ _ Fuck _ \- yes! It’d be so good, Kwannie, so deep and slow- _ mhh _ \- fuck, I’m going to cum-” Hansol cut off with a high-pitched moan, not even registering it as his own voice as he came in the water, body shaking as he grasped at Seungkwan’s thighs, arching his back and groaning softly as he rode it out. Seungkwan was guiding him through it the whole time, hushing him and whispering praise into his neck as he slowly came back to earth. He’d cum so many times that week, but never had it felt like this, like he could do it all over again if he wanted. Seungkwan shushed him quietly, overstimulating him until Hansol was thrashing in the water, meekly grabbing at Seungkwan’s hands to stop him, hands simply pausing on his overworked cock until Hansol slowly retracted his fingers and Seungkwan was back to jerking him again, continuing the feeling.

“You want me to stop? Are you sure?” Seungkwan mumbled softly into his ears, draining the tub as Hansol’s hand came back to rest against his again, stopping his movements. Hansol whimpered, actually  _ whimpered, _ and Seungkwan wanted to cry at that- he’d made his Alpha, Hansol,  _ whimper _ . 

“Please,  _ please _ , enough- _ nghh-! _ ” Hansol begged, twisting his body to try and pull away from Seungkwan, but the stimulation was building in the pit of his stomach, begging him for another release, for  _ anything _ . Seungkwan smirked, keeping up the pauses and sudden jerks of his hand until Hansol was dry-orgasming, crying out brokenly and suddenly he didn’t have control of his body anymore, his bladder failing him as he shook in Seungkwan’s hold, throat sounding dry and broken from overuse. Seungkwan slowed to a stop, resting against the warm liquid before retracting his hand from his cock and sliding it down his thigh, a mix of cum and piss, from when the tub had drained, decorating his lower abdomen. He gasped brokenly, finally gaining enough strength to look down between his thighs, the realisation suddenly hitting him. He wanted to cry from embarrassment, slowly hiding his face in his hands with a soft whimper.

“Fuck,” Seungkwan was mumbling behind him, leaning in to gather Hansol back against his chest, but he was pulling away with a whine, “Fuck, that was  _ so hot _ .” And Hansol was pulling his hands away from his face, turning to look back at Seungkwan to try and find any hint of mockery in his expression, but there was nothing. Seungkwan cupped his jaw softly, dragging him into a slow passionate kiss that left Hansol unstable, reaching out to grasp at the side of the bathtub in case he fell into Seungkwan’s arms.

“S-stop,” Hansol muttered, turning his face away when they pulled apart and he was shivering in the cold air of the bathroom. Seungkwan turned the water on again, running it warm, “It was embarrassing and you know it.” Hansol blushed, looking to the side, Seungkwan’s hand still persistent on his jaw though and it made Hansol want to turn back into his body and kiss him again, but he couldn’t bring himself to do it.

“Are you serious? That was so hot,” Seungkwan dragged him back in for a short kiss, holding his gaze when they pulled apart this time, not letting him look away, “You were so far gone that you couldn’t even control yourself, don’t you realise how hot that is?  _ God _ , you’re perfect.” Seungkwan muttered, kissing him firmly again before they made to get cleaned up properly this time. Hansol with a dirty grin on his face after Seungkwan’s assured coaxing and Seungkwan with a hardon that he was willing to ignore.

Seungcheol growled as he felt Jisoo leave his side to head to the bathroom. Jeonghan was still asleep, but Seungcheol had awoken when he felt one of his mates slinking out of bed silently. 

“W-where are you going?” Seungcheol asked, voice thick with sleep as he sat up in bed, hair ruffled and eyes wide, almost looking hurt. Jisoo dashed back to his side, cradling his face as his heart clenched a little,

“Hey- hey it’s okay, I just thought we should clean you both up. Your knot’s gone and we still didn’t get around to cleaning Jeonghan up.” Jisoo smiled softly, staring up at Seungcheol, who still seemed a little hesitant to trust him on that. Jisoo knew that Alphas and Omegas got clingy after mating but he hadn’t really expected it to extend as far as him- Jeonghan, for sure, but he was still a Beta- after all. Seungcheol grasped his hands between his own, giving him a measured look before he nodded shortly. 

“O-okay.” He finally said, sounding much too small for it to be his Alpha talking, “Just- just come back quickly.” And Jisoo almost wanted to laugh at that, he was merely going to their en-suite, only just out of sight from Seungcheol. It was amusing as it was endearing and Jisoo felt so  _ wanted _ that it made his head spin when Seungcheol pressed a soft kiss to his chapped lips, slowly letting go of his hands as if it physically pained him. He was back within a minute, a damp cloth in hand, smiling softly as Seungcheol perked up as he appeared back in the room, sighing in relief.

“I told you I’d be back, see?” Jisoo smiled reassuringly, kissing his forehead as he climbed onto the bed on shaky legs. Seungcheol noticed and lifted him by the waist, helping make him get comfortable as he wiped down Jeonghan’s body, smiling as he hummed in his sleep, turning into Jisoo’s side and mouthing at his skin. 

“I- I just don’t like you going away from me. You- what if you don’t come back?” Seungcheol said wearily, his eyes big and puppy-like and Jisoo was turning back to him in an instant, climbing into his lap and wrapping his arms around his neck. 

“I’m here, baby, I’ll always come back.” Jisoo said softly, nosing at his scent gland and drawing a soft whine from the back of Seungcheol’s throat, “Do you feel alright? Does anything hurt?” Jisoo added, wondering if the clinginess was an unspoken plea for help but Seungcheol was smiling into his neck, holding him tighter in his arms. 

“I’m okay. I’m just not used to feeling like this. I’m sorry, I'm sure it’ll pass.” Seungcheol explained guiltily, but Jisoo didn’t have it in him to tell him that he was actually loving all the attention. They lay back again, Jisoo resting across his chest, his hand in Jeonghan’s hair and Jisoo’s on his chest, drooling sleepily. 

“It’ll be harder now with the others. Chan might find it hard to adjust to your scents as well, so don’t be afraid if you have to take some time off. The group can always wait, yours and Jeonghan’s well-being can’t.” Jisoo said cautiously, knowing Seungcheol would rush his recovery in order of getting back to his job of being a leader, but Jisoo was firm, assuring. 

“Okay, but we have to take care of you too, you know. You’re also part of this, Shua, a big part of it, actually. You might be a Beta but that doesn’t mean you didn’t just mate with two other people, your recovery is as important-” Seungcheol began rambling and it only had Jisoo smiling, leaning up in his arms to interrupt Seungcheol with a placid kiss. 

“-As yours and Jeonghan’s, I know.” He finished off Seungcheol’s ramblings, laying back down against his chest and running a thumb over Seungcheol’s bare nipples soothingly. 

“Just take it easy, baby. You do so much when it’s Heat week and this time you even mated, it’s a big deal and you should be taken care of, okay?” Seungcheol said softly, sliding a rhythmic hand up and down his back, almost making Jisoo keen at the touch. Maybe even  _ he _ was more sensitive than he thought. Seungcheol pressed a lasting kiss to the side of his head before letting him drift back into a deep sleep, their cleanup long forgotten. 

Soonyoung awoke to the sound of a piano piece, one he didn’t quite recognise, but he could tell from the flow that it was Jihoon playing. He slowly pulled himself into a sitting position, rubbing his eyes as he tried to regain his consciousness, eyes finally focusing up on Jihoon across the room in his desk chair, a thin blanket wrapped around his shoulders as he played relentlessly, eyes closed and humming quietly, lost in the music. Soonyoung swore he’d never heard or seen something so beautiful before. He watched a little longer before finally moving to stand behind him in the desk chair, wrapping his arms around his body and resting his chin or Jihoon’s narrow shoulders. He didn’t so much as flinch at the touch, simply bringing the piece to a slower pace and drawing out the notes as he brought it to a finish. 

“Your Heat’s over?” Soonyoung mumbled into his neck, turning his face to kiss at the scent glands and breathe deeply. Jihoon cocked his head to the side to allow him more access, winding a hand back up into Soonyoung’s hair and sighing in contentment. 

“Mh, finally.” He clarified, breath hitching when Soonyoung nipped a little harsher at his neck, “Stop, you’re making me regret not begging you a little harder to mate me when I was in Heat.” He added, making Soonyoung pull away in momentary surprise.

“W-What?” His voice came out higher than he’d expected and he cleared his throat, pulling away and spinning Jihoon’s chair around to kneel at his feet, cradling his face and bicep softly, “Maybe your Heat is lasting a little longer than you think. Hey, come here.” He added, reaching his hand forward to lay across Jihoon’s forehead, but his fever seemed to be all but gone. He pulled the sheet from across Jihoon’s lap, pushing his thighs apart and looking up at him for confirmation, “Can I?” He asked softly as Jihoon smirked and nodded shortly, watching as Soonyoung pressed a finger inside him, a little more of a drag from the lack of lube or slick, but he was still stretched from Soonyoung’s knot so it wasn’t nearly as bad as he was expecting. He groaned softly, gritting his teeth and Soonyoung was quick in looking up at him to gauge his expression in worry. He curled his finger experimentally, then slowly pulled out with a frown. 

“It’s over, Young-ah, I know it is. Besides, I meant what I said about mating, that wasn’t just my Omega talking.” Jihoon smirked, shaking his head and not meeting Soonyoung’s eyes for a moment. When he finally did, however, he was met with a shocked expression staring up at him and it almost made him laugh. 

“W-what? You mean you’re- you’re serious? But I don’t understand, we don’t even know how this looks outside of Heat for you, what if we’re bad together and things don’t work out and I end up hurting you or getting hurt myself or-” Soonyoung began rambling and once again, Jihoon was silencing him with a kiss, a soft press of lips before he pulled away, hand still holding Soonyoung’s face softly. 

“But, Soonie, what if we’re  _ good _ together? What if we  _ don’t _ get hurt and we end up happy and things are  _ good _ ? What then?” Jihoon countered and Soonyoung was smiling softly, reaching to drag Jihoon down into his lap from the desk chair, the blanket slipping from his body as Soonyoung held him. 

“You’re right. I’m sorry, I’m just-just scared. I’m scared I’ll hurt you, Hoonie, what then?” Soonyoung added softly, hands wrapped firmly around Jihoon’s waist, strong on his lower back and hips. Jihoon tipped his chin up to meet his eyes, a soft smile on his lips, almost reassuring. 

“Then we can cross that bridge when we get to it, but for now, don’t you just want to be happy? Don’t you just want to be with me? Besides, if we’re talking about physical hurt then I’ll be fine, you know how much I can take now, there’s no point in hiding the fact that I like it more than a  _ little _ rough sometimes.” Jihoon hummed softly, his voice dropping near the end and Soonyoung was laughing darkly, leaning in to kiss his hairline. 

“You know that wasn’t what I meant, but I guess it’s helpful to know as well.” He concluded, brushing Jihoon’s dirtied hair back from his face with a look of adoration, “Come on, we should call Seungcheol to check you out so we can finally get back to the dorms.” Soonyoung said, making to reach for his phone with Jihoon still in his lap, one arm slung around his waist, but Jihoon was stopping him from moving with a firm hand on his shoulder. 

“Wait, Just- Just promise me one thing.” Jihoon mumbled, eyes darting around the room and Soonyoung could sense his insecurity, “Just promise me that we’ll try and make this work? I’m- I’m not good at this, I’ll push you away and get upset when I’m stressed and I’m hard to deal with at times, Soonie, but I swear I’ll try. Just promise that you will too? It might not seem like I am, but I want this and I’ll fight for his, so if you feel like you can’t breathe anymore or that I’m holding you down, you- you have to tell me, okay?” He was almost crying by the time he’d finished and Soonyoung was holding him tighter now, knowing how emotional he would be after his Heat, but he could also tell that he meant it, that he wanted Soonyoung not to feel trapped in a relationship or tied down. Soonyoung huffed out a dry laugh, brushing Jihoon’s hair from his eyes as he finally looked up. 

“Baby, I’ve known you for a longtime. I know that you hide how emotional you are, I know that you’re scared and maybe even a little hesitant to trust me, but I swear I’ll work for it. I swear I’ll make time for you and look after you and give you space when you need it. I swear I’ll be good to you, so just promise to be good to me? I’ve wanted this for so long and I know you won’t disappoint me, things don’t have to change, we can stay the same until we’re behind closed doors, it’s whatever you want, I mean it.” Soonyoung spoke softly, rubbing his thumb across Jihoon’s cheekbone until he was breathing steadily, only then realising that he’d been crying. He cleared his throat shakily, falling into Soonyoung’s arms and holding him close, curling into his chest in an attempt at making himself smaller. 

“Thank you, Soonie. I mean it, thank you.”

Chan awoke to the smell of coffee, pancakes and Seokmin’s pretty voice lulling as he came into the living room. The previous night had Jun checking and confirming his Heat was over and Chan could finally leave his bedroom- before he ended up going stir-crazy- with the help of Mingyu carrying him to the living room. He’d sat up with the rest of them spare Soonyoung, Jihoon, Jisoo, Jeonghan and Seungcheol- to watch movies, curling into Seokmin’s lap and smiling up at Wonwoo when he let him scent Mingyu. He guessed that he and Seokmin hadn’t made it to bed that evening if he was waking up on the sofa now. 

“You’re up, baby?” Seokmin called as he noticed Chan pulling himself into a sitting position and rubbing his eyes with little fists. Seokmin wanted to coo, hardly refraining as he came to sit beside Chan with the plate of pancakes and coffee, “Is your back okay? I’m sorry, I must’ve fallen asleep as well so I couldn’t take you back to bed.” Seokmin apologised, pulling a leg up beneath him and turning to face Chan as he wrapped the blanket around his shoulders, sipping at his coffee gingerly. 

“Mh, I’m fine. You slept okay?” He asked back quickly and Seokmin was smiling brightly, ruffling his messy hair and sliding an arm around his waist, frowning when Chan suddenly tensed up, gently guiding Seokmin’s hand to link with his, laying it on his thigh. 

“I’m sorry, did I overstep? I didn’t mean to make you uncomfortable. Here, you should eat up, get your strength back.” Seokmin smiled softer now, as if wary of Chan’s reaction but it was no less bright and Chan wanted to be grateful for that. 

“I’m- I’m not really hungry, here, you should eat.” Chan replied, lifting a forkful of strawberries and cream to his lips and not letting up until he opened his mouth and played along, but there was still something off about him, Seokmin could read it all over his face. They were quiet for a while, Chan reaching for the TV remote and flicking through channels with his legs curled up beneath him, face a little downcast. Seokmin finally broke the silence, sighing quietly as Chan gave up his mug of coffee not even halfway through,

“Channie? What’s wrong? There’s something up with you- did I do something?” Seokmin asked tentatively, but Chan was sighing quietly, standing on shaky legs and walking away from him without another word, “Hey, Chan! I’m sorry- I’m sorry, look, you can talk to me- or we can just rest, I don’t mind. Just- just come back?” Seokmin was calling but he knew better than to follow after a freshly out-of-Heat Omega who didn’t want company. He stayed put, sighing softly and rubbing his eyes with a weary look about him.

Chan only realised he was making towards Jisoo, Seungcheol and Jeonghan’s bedroom when he found himself in front of the door, subconsciously knocking quietly. It was Jisoo who answered, hair ruffled as he smelt the scent of anxiety, faint and distant with his Beta senses but it was there nonetheless. 

“Channie? Baby, are you okay?  _ Jesus _ , come inside, what’s wrong?” Jisoo guided him in, a hand at his lower back but Chan was flinching away from the touch and Jisoo was retracting reluctantly. He was met with Jeonghan and Seungcheol sitting up in bed, both shirtless with Seungcheol massaging Jeonghan’s calves. 

“Chan! Honey, are you okay? Hey, come here.” Jeonghan was suddenly wary as his scent caught on, trying to crawl forward on the bed to get towards Chan faster, but Seungcheol had a firm hand on his shoulder to stop him from moving. Not only had Heat taken its toll on him but so had mating and Jeonghan’s body was paying. 

“Hyung, I- I’m sorry, I don’t know why I came here.” Chan mumbled, bottom lip quivering as he climbed onto the end of the bed, Jisoo hovering behind him to make sure he got there safely before sliding into bed beside Seungcheol. 

“Hey, Hey, baby? What’s going on? What happened? Are you hurt?” Jeonghan asked quickly, instincts kicking in as he reached for Chan, pulling him closer, but Chan was rejecting his touch, whining and pulling away, looking down at the sheets ashamedly. 

“It’s alright, it’s okay, we won’t touch you if that’s what it is. Look, what can we do? How can we help you?” It was Seungcheol who spoke next, holding a hand up in surrender as he grasped Jeonghan’s wrist to do the same and he nodded, a little reluctantly, but in agreement all the same. Chan sighed, leaning forward to sob quietly into his hands and that only made Jeonghan worry more, hands flailing as he fought with his instincts of comforting Chan with his touch. 

“Baby? Come on, you’re scaring me. What’s happened? What’s going on?” Jeonghan asked softly, voice quivering as well and it only made Chan whimper a little more, finally pulling back from his hands and breathing a long breathe out before rubbing his eyes on the cuff of his sleeve. 

“It’s not even a big deal, I’m just emotional and overreacting.” He sobbed, staring down at his hands fisting in the sheets. Jeonghan reached forward, hands falling short of his own before Chan suddenly reached forward to grasp them in his for comfort.

“It’s okay, sometimes it feels like that after Heats, right, Hannie? Sometimes you get emotional and tired and angry for no reason, it’s completely normal, okay?” Jisoo explained, leaning forward as well now and Seungcheol was nodding along, eyes big and sympathetic. 

“That’s right, Seungcheol and Jisoo have had to deal with it a million times. One time I cried because I dropped a plate and it smashed, it sounds stupid but it’s normal right after Heat.” Jeonghan smiled, running his thumb across Chan’s knuckles, “So, do you want to talk about what happened?” Jeonghan asked after a short pause of Chan nodding his understanding. They waited a beat longer before he nodded slowly,

“I- I’m not comfortable with anyone touching me, but I want them to- I want them to,  _ so bad _ .” He exhaled shortly, “I’m bloated. I don’t know why, it’s like all of a sudden I have this baby fat all over my body and I  _ hate _ it. I wasn’t like this in Heat, I just woke up this morning and suddenly it’s everywhere. I’m chubby all over and I hate it, I don’t want anyone to even see me like this, but I so badly want attention and to be held and coddled and felt needed and it’s frustrating me!” Chan’s voice rose and another sob hiccuped in the back of his throat. Jeonghan shuffled forward shushing him and hesitantly raising a hand to cup Chan’s cheek, waiting for him to nod his permission after a beat. Jeonghan thought for a moment, remembering his Omega having gone through this phase when he’d first got together with Seungcheol and started fooling around with Jisoo. After his third Heat- or so- he’d started bloating, cheeks filling out and thighs getting squishier, but the worst was his tummy. His usually flat- slightly toned- abdomen would suddenly look like he’d never trained once in his life, let alone the past four years. He remembered being insecure about it until Seungcheol worked it out for himself and told him he was beautiful anyway and within two days the bloating dropped and his body was completely back to normal, this time with a pretty glow to his skin in addition. Seungcheol flashed Jeonghan a look in the moment of silence and Chan suddenly felt vulnerable, even more self-conscious if it were possible. 

“Oh, baby, you scared me. I thought it’d be something terrible, but you have absolutely nothing to worry about. I had this for a few Heats as well, it’s common for Omegas to bloat and it also brings with it that feeling of self-consciousness, but you have nothing to be ashamed or embarrassed about, okay? It lasts maybe two or three days, but you’re needy, right? You feel like you can’t be alone for even a second, you want someone to hold you, but you don’t want them to feel you like this, see you like this, Hm?” Jeonghan questioned, only being met with a short nod from Chan and he swallowed roughly knowing how terrible it felt, “Seokmin knows about these things, baby. Seokmin doesn’t care whether you’re the same weight as before the Heat or whether you’ve gained a substantial amount after. He’ll look after you all the same, I swear, but if you’d feel more comfortable with us, then you can stay a little while until you feel better? It’s up to you, but you should tell him, he’s probably worried sick about you, did you tell him you’d come to see us?” Jeonghan added, raising an eyebrow as Chan shook his head in response. Seungcheol sighed sympathetically, wanting to pull Chan into his lap and pet his hair until he fell asleep against his chest, but he knew he should sort things out first and also respect Chan’s personal space. 

“Okay, well, what do you want to do?” Jisoo asked this time, carefully brushing Chan’s hair from his eyes and deflating a little when he saw Chan automatically flinch away, then give him an apologetic look that Jisoo was smiling back at. 

“I want Seokmin-Hyung but I’m afraid that I hurt his feelings.” Chan said shortly, shaking his head in defeat, but Seungcheol was speaking up now, shaking his head in return,

“No, no, honey. He knows about Omegas after Heat, he knows that you’re feeling vulnerable, he won’t be hurt by this. Just go to him and explain or maybe we can explain if you don’t want to, but right now you need taking care of and that means being with a pack mate you trust. He’s just helped you through your Heat so who better, right?” Seungcheol tried again, still refraining from reaching for Chan. He knew it was different with Chan being a freshly-out-of-Heat Omega and newly presented. He was still an Alpha after all and, mated or not, Chan could still get touchy with an Alpha making contact with him. Chan nodded slowly, eyes suddenly shooting towards the door as three soft knocks came and Jeonghan could already tell who it was. 

“Hyung? Is Channie in there? I think I upset him and now I don’t know where he is and I’m worried-” Seokmin began rambling from behind the door, but Jisoo was opening it, smiling up at him as he sighed in relief when he saw Chan crawling to the edge of the bed, “Chan, baby.” He breathed, making his way towards the bed quickly, but a little hesitantly. 

“Hyung, let’s- let's talk.” Chan said softly, reaching a hand out towards him and Jeonghan was smiling from the bed, blowing him a kiss and telling him he was proud of him. 

“Hey, careful, sweetheart.” Seokmin suddenly warned as Chan’s legs gave out beneath him, a hand automatically wrapping around his waist to break his fall and Chan was whimpering when he thought about how Seokmin could probably feel his body beneath the thin hoodie he had on, “Do you mind if I carry you? I’m worried to let you keep walking like this.” He added and Jisoo was standing by, hands hesitant behind him before Chan sighed and nodded slowly, giving his permission for Seokmin to lift him bridal-style and if he couldn’t feel the extra weight before then he definitely would be able to now. Jisoo guided them down the hallway, trying to block out Seungcheol’s soft whimpers for him as he helped Chan back into bed along with Seokmin. 

“Okay, you’ll be okay, Channie?” Jisoo double-checked, shooting a look over his shoulder as he heard Jeonghan begin to hush Seungcheol’s quiet sobs and Chan ushered him out of the room quickly, leaving Seokmin standing at the foot of his bed with a soft expression of hesitance as if he didn’t know whether he could even sit on the edge of the bed with Chan. 

“Channie? Do you want to talk now? We don’t have to, we can watch a movie again if you want, or-” Seokmin began but Chan was shaking his head, swallowing audibly before he spoke. 

“I’m bloated and chubby and I don’t know what to do.” He began and Seokmin was frowning slightly, perching at the end of the bed and Chan wanted to scream because there was a million different ways of approaching the topic and he’d chosen _ this one? _ “I mean that- Jeonghan-Hyung said it was an after-Heat thing and that it’d go away soon, but I’ve got all this baby fat and it’s making me feel like shit because I want you to hold me and touch me and be near me, but I also don’t want you to see me like this. I know you felt it when you carried me so don’t try and deny it.” Chan explained with a watery voice, eyes stinging with tears that he refused to let spill. Seokmin was quiet for a while, crawling up the bed to sit beside Chan without touching him for now, not even their shoulders brushing,

“Channie, I don’t care. I don’t care about things like that. I care about you, you’re beautiful in every way and that doesn’t change just because you have a little extra puppy fat from your Heat. I know you’re nervous and I know you’re scared for what I might think if I touch you, but this works both ways. I know I’m only a Beta but I spent your Heat with you and I feel protective, like I have a duty to look after you now and it’s so hard to not touch you and give you love and attention, especially when that’s exactly what your scent is begging for.” Seokmin paused, exhaling sharply, “Just- just know that I will care for you no matter what. I really want to hold you, Channie, is it okay? Can I do that?” He asked softly, the Omega pheromones dizzying in an unusual way. It almost smelt like gratitude. Chan nodded, reaching for Seokmin first and sliding his arms around his neck as he moved to straddle his hips, tucking his face into Seokmin’s neck and inhaling slowly. 

“I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to leave like that earlier.” Chan spoke into his skin, shivering in part fear and part relief when Seokmin slowly slid his arms around Chan’s waist, brushing along the little weight on his hips. It took a moment before Chan melted into the touch and Seokmin lay them down on the bed, pulling Chan over his chest until he was comfortable. 

“You don’t need to apologise, I’m just glad you’re okay. You don’t have to hide these things from me, you know?” Seokmin said shortly, pressing a long kiss to Chan’s forehead and nestling down again, rhythmically rubbing his hands up and down his tense back. Chan hummed in response, suddenly leaning back to sit up over Seokmin’s waist, gently pulling his sweater over his head without meeting Seokmin’s eye. Seokmin took in a sharp inhale of breath and for a moment Chan thought it was in surprise at how bad it was, but when he looked Seokmin was smiling softly, hands trailing his little tummy and flipping them so Chan lay out for Seokmin on his back. 

“Don’t stare, Hyung.” Chan whined, blushing and hiding his face as he tried to curl in on himself, the puppy-fat scrunching as he moved. Seokmin smirked down at him and pressed a kiss to his lips, gently moving his hands down Chan’s body, worshipping it with his fingers and tongue and it only made Chan cry out in pleasure. 

“You’re so beautiful, baby. Beautiful in every way, every part of you, everywhere. Look at you, you’re gorgeous.” Seokmin praised, trailing down to kiss at his nipples, hands playing at the weight on his hips, digging into his skin and massaging him carefully. 

“Hyung, we both know it’s not true.” Chan shot back shakily, no real venom in his voice as he tried to turn away slightly, but Seokmin was stopping his movements, looking up at him with wide eyes and a determined look. 

“Chan, how can you not believe me? You’re beautiful, gorgeous, perfect. Everything about you is a masterpiece, I mean it. You’re so good for me, so good for me with your pretty moans and whines and the way your body reacts under my touch. You’re such a good boy, Channie.” Seokmin hummed, finality in his voice as he leant back down to kiss him slowly, passionately before making back down his body, praising every curve and dip of him until Chan was whimpering into the back of his hand and Seokmin thought they should call it a day, pulling him to his chest and rocking him as he slowly fell into a dreamless sleep. 


	5. Chapter 5

Seungcheol was unpredictable at the best of times but right after mating was a whole new story, so when Jihoon had asked for their leader to come and confirm his Heat was finished, he wasn’t exactly expecting two other members to tag along as well. Soonyoung was the one to open the door, a furrow between his eyebrows as all three of them filed in with soft greetings, Jihoon groaning as he immediately worked out the change in scent. 

“Well,  _ finally _ , took you three long enough.” Jihoon rolled his eyes, leaning up on his elbows on the mountain of pillows he was propped up against, his lyric book on his knees. 

“Hoonie, they came as quickly as they could, don’t be mean.” Soonyoung lashed back not yet catching on to what Jihoon was referring to. They stared at him a beat longer before he suddenly seemed to process, a grin splitting across his face as he ran into their arms, congratulating them all excitedly. Seungcheol spoke up first once they’d all done their fair share of marvelling,

“I’m still pissed with you, you know, Soonie.” He deadpanned, ruffling his hair and making towards Jihoon who was placing his notebook aside and pulling the blanket off his thighs, leaving him naked on the mound of pillows; it was surprising how little Jihoon cared but he’d been through this process for a while now so he was used to it. 

“Welcome back to reality, Hoonie, how was your first Heat with an Alpha?” Jeonghan asked teasingly, making Jisoo giggle, shaking his head as Soonyoung snorted a little awkwardly. Jihoon scoffed, 

“Might as well have been alone, he wasn’t all that.” Jihoon shrugged nonchalantly and Soonyoung was looking down at him in utter shock and disappointment before Jihoon giggled softly, “I’m just joking, baby; it was good,  _ really _ good, actually.” He said quickly before Soonyoung actually got offended. Seungcheol scoffed, looking between them both as he rubbed soothing patterns into Jihoon’s thigh with one hand, the other sliding inside him. 

“Was that a pet name, Jihoon? Hm, maybe this Heat was better than expected, but it doesn’t excuse the fact that you didn’t let us in on the fact that you two would partially Mate and also that Soonyoung would have a small mental breakdown that led to one of  _ my mates _ getting so exhausted and sick that he almost couldn’t handle it.” Seungcheol scolded, Jihoon looking up in surprise, only really remembering some of the events that Seungcheol had just listed. Jihoon seemed to have accidentally summoned his puppy eyes as he looked up at Jisoo apologetically and it only made both Jeonghan and Jisoo run to his side, brushing his hair back and cradling his face and hands,

“Hey! No, I’m fine now, Hoonie!  _ Really _ , see? Look, I’m okay.” Jisoo quickly rambled out and Jeonghan was nodding along, gently running his fingers through Jihoon’s hair and looking up at Soonyoung with a scowl, but it didn’t really meet his eyes. 

“If it was anyone’s fault it was Soonie’s and he already knows that. We all know you get a little sensitive after Heats-” Jeonghan began but Jihoon was cutting in, a deep frown between his brows as he pulled his hands away from each of them to cross over his chest in annoyance,

“I’m  _ not _ sensitive!” He snapped and Seungcheol was smirking, trying out the hot and cold compresses with a questioning look,

“That sounds like something someone who’s sensitive would say.” Seungcheol said, switching the bottles and looking up to see Jihoon scowling at him. 

“Oh, I almost forgot,” Jisoo hummed, suddenly rifling through his pockets before he pulled out a bag of jelly sweets, waving them in Jihoon’s line of vision, “I bought your favourite, there’s more at home.” He smiled as Jisoo hesitantly grabbed for the candies, letting himself be tempted out of his hissy fit. One thing that Jihoon absolutely could not live without after a Heat was sugar. He loved candy at the best of times, but after his Heats ended he just wanted something sweet and candy always did the job. He hummed gratefully, letting Soonyoung take the bag to open for him, handing it back as he watched Jihoon suck on the jelly sweet, lips still wrapped around the thermometer. 

“Feel better?” Soonyoung asked in response to Jihoon’s groan of contentment, watching as Seungcheol packed up and Jeonghan slid the thermometer from his lips after a few more moments. 

“Much better.” He replied shortly, letting Soonyoung wrap him up in a blanket before lifting him into his arms and carrying him towards the door where Seungcheol had cleared a path. Jeonghan and Jisoo trailed behind after ventilating the room and grabbing Jihoon’s lyric book, he’d want that the moment he could so much as keep his eyes open, but for now he was falling into a light sleep in Soonyoung’s arms, all the tiredness hitting at once. Soonyoung smiled softly. 

Wonwoo and Mingyu lay half asleep together on the couch, watching reruns of some drama they’d both seen a million times over when Chan arrived. Seokmin was still in the shower, but Chan was getting hungry and he didn’t want to have to rely on Seokmin for everything, so he’d made his way down the corridor towards the living room. Mingyu noticed him first, picking up on his scent before he entered the room and pulling himself into a half sitting position as he paused the drama. 

“Channie? Are you alright, baby? Can I get you anything?” He piped up softly as Chan finally rounded the corner into the living room, tugging at the hem of Seokmin’s sweater he’d pulled on in haste. He smiled at Mingyu, tiredly and Wonwoo was stirring in his arms, slowly awakening as he heard Mingyu speak. 

“I’m okay, I just wanted to get something to eat. I’m making tea, do you want some too?” Chan asked softly, mindful that Wonwoo was still only just waking up, “Sorry to wake you, Hyung.” He added, scratching his head guiltily before moving into the kitchen, but Mingyu was calling for him, stopping him in his tracks.

“Hey, hey, Channie, I can do it. Come and rest with Wonwoo, your Heat only just ended.” Chan frowned a little, moving towards the couch where Wonwoo had his arms spread for him, tugging him into his lap and scenting him, tucking his face deep into his neck and curling back up on the couch, sleepily.

“I can still do it though, I- I don’t mind.” Chan said softly, not used to all this love and affection, but Wonwoo was scoffing into his neck, nuzzling him and moaning softly at Chan’s scent. Chan momentarily wondered if something was up with him.

“Just let us look after you. All of us get clingy with the Omegas after Heat, we’ll look after you. Besides there sometimes comes those aftershocks and we don’t really want them happening while you’re near a stove.” Wonwoo explained, tugging him impossibly closer and pressing butterfly kisses to the back and side of his neck, anywhere he could reach without moving.

“W-what aftershocks?” Chan asked hesitantly as Mingyu came back in, with a tray of waffles and syrup and a glass of orange juice.   
“Hm? Oh, Seokmin didn’t talk to you about it?” Mingyu asked softly, brushing his hair from Chan’s eyes and flicking Wonwoo on the head to free his hold on Chan so he could eat a little, “Sometimes you get these sharp pains after your Heats, right in your stomach. Seungkwan says it hurts more than anything, there’s no arousal it’s just a few minutes of sharp pain and then a dull feeling for awhile, but they don’t happen often. Just look out for it, okay? We can get you some painkillers if it gets bad.” He smiled affectionately, pulling the coffee table closer towards the couch so he could reach his food from where he was sat, “Oh, and I’m making fried squid for dinner.” He added with a wink, getting up and going back to the kitchen. Wonwoo sat up behind Chan with a grumble that he’d been moved again and Chan wasn’t pressed against his side.

“So? How was Heat?” Wonwoo asked, sliding behind Chan and wrapping his arms around his waist, his chin on his shoulder, “Was it good?”

“It was really good, not what I was expecting, but it was nice.” Chan said between mouthfuls, taking a long sip of orange juice and relaxing into Wonwoo’s touch, turning his head to kiss Wonwoo’s temple and then moving back to his food. Wonwoo was practically purring.

“That’s good. I hear they’re different from Ruts. Heats are softer, there’s more begging and teasing, but they’re harder to satiate, right? Ruts are fast and rough and hard, sometimes I wish I was an Omega just to see what it’d be like to be taken care of.” Wonwoo smirked to himself and Chan paused a moment, nodding slowly and thinking back to his conversations with Seokmin whilst in Heat. He’d never really thought how difficult it must be for Wonwoo during Ruts, from what Chan heard through thin walls, he’d figured Wonwoo didn’t have all that much enthusiasm for topping, but that was exactly what Ruts were about.

“But you like being an Alpha, right? You like the way things are?” Chan asked softly, hesitant as if he weren’t allowed to ask and somewhere deep down, he almost didn’t want to know the answer. Wonwoo sighed, another moment passed before he spoke and then he finally nodded slowly,

“I guess I’m happy with it, I’ve accepted it now, but it doesn’t mean I  _ always _ have to like it. It’s stupid, but when I hear you all in Heat, I get- I get a little jealous.  _ I know _ , I know, it’s painful and it hurts and it’s not all it’s wracked up to be- Jeonghan already gave me this little speech when I drunkenly told him this- but I guess, just once I want to know how it feels.” Wonwoo sighed again, shrugging and kissing Chan’s neck softly before leaning back in defeat, hands resting lifeless on Chan’s waist now.

“It’s not stupid.” Chan finally spoke, pushing his empty plate away and turning, moving slowly to straddle Wonwoo’s lap, “It’s not stupid at all. Before I presented I thought about all three options, but at the end of the day, you can’t choose. That doesn’t mean you don’t have a choice in other things, though. You have a choice who you can be with and what you can do with your orientation, but that turned out tricky for you as well. Mingyu loves you, I know that there’s nothing he wouldn’t do for you, I even heard Seungcheol-hyung say that it’s nearly impossible to fight off a presenting and Heat-stricken Omega, but Mingyu did it for a  _ whole press meeting _ .” He paused, gathering his thoughts and swallowing slowly, hands gentle on Wonwoo’s shoulders, “What I’m saying is, you should talk to him about this. Do you enjoy fucking Joshua and Seokmin when it’s Rut week?”

“I mean- it’s o-okay, I guess, but I’d rather it-” Wonwoo stuttered, Chan cutting him off as he figured it out in haste.

“Exactly, you’d rather it be Mingyu, right?” Wonwoo nodded, “So, tell him. You two sharing Rut together is supposed to be intimate, about satiating each others needs and helping the other out. I know you probably don’t enjoy doing the Rut-induced part, but at least it’d be easier if it were with Mingyu. So, tell him that. You can’t keep letting him think you’re okay when you’re clearly not. You said the Alphas get clingy with us after Heat, but not like this- I knew there was something up with you.” Chan finished softly, wrapping his arms around his neck and pressing his face into Wonwoo’s neck, scenting him and nipping up the line of his throat. Wonwoo exhaled slowly, thinking Chan’s words over and revelling in the attention this little Omega was giving him. He was sure it was supposed to be the other way round, but Chan’s scent was soft and warm, contented and Wonwoo relished, letting him continue.

“I know. You’re right.” Wonwoo finally spoke, an arm tight around Chan’s waist, the other coming up to rest in his hair, dropping his head as he held him, nosing against the Omega’s shoulder with a soft groan of satisfaction, “Sometimes I wonder when you grew up. Please stay like this, forever. I don’t want you getting older, I don’t want you to change.”

Seungkwan came to visit Jihoon’s room, with Hansol close behind, the day after him and Soonyoung had arrived back from the studio. Jihoon has never been more grateful to be back in his bed and he guessed that Soonyoung’s presence made it a little more enjoyable if he  _ had _ to admit.

“So? How was it?” Seungkwan asked cheekily, although there was a level of weariness still tinging his voice as Hansol clung to his waist.

“Why are you asking me? It smells like you and Hansol enjoyed yourselves just fine.” Jihoon grumbled, pulling the covers up over his head and turning away from them into Soonyoung’s chest, clutching his fingers into his hoodie and inhaling his scent deeply. Seungkwan smirked, shaking his head at the action and slowly tearing the covers away from Jihoon’s face to find him pressed into Soonyoung’s body.

“We all knew you were clingy, but you’re a new species, Hyung. Seriously, like a Koala hybrid or something, what the hell happened to you?” Seungkwan asked rhetorically, Soonyoung huffing a short laugh and tugging Jihoon closer to his body as he grumbled again.

“ _ Come on _ , I just want to sleep and be alone and not do anything, what do you two want from me?” Jihoon pleaded, Hansol leaning forward to ruffle his hair gently.

“You want all of us to go, even Soonyoung-Hyung-?” Hansol began to tease, but Jihoon was whipping around to face him, a firm hand on Soonyoung’s wrist as if to hold him from sneaking off.

“No! I- I mean, Soonyoung is- he wants to stay here. R-right, Hyung?” Jihoon asked hesitantly, doubt creeping into his eyes as he became a little self-conscious, fighting between himself and his Omega.

“Jihoon, I could honestly not think of anything worse than leaving you right now. Of course I want to stay here.” Soonyoung chuckled, leaning down to kiss his forehead and pull him back into his arms, to which he didn’t protest as he usually would have.

“Disgusting.” Seungkwan mumbled under his breath, turning to Hansol as they settled under the covers beside them, “So, you’ll help Soonyoung-Hyung through Rut then?” Seungkwan piped up and Jihoon was frowning, looking up at him suddenly. He hadn’t even thought about that, but he supposed he’d need to now that he’d helped him in Heat.

“Y-yeah, well, we haven’t spoken about it,” Jihoon stuttered, pulling Soonyoung’s arms tighter around his torso for comfort, “He helped me in Heat, I’ll help him in Rut, right, Hyung-?”

“You’re not helping me.” Soonyoung said firmly, the grit of his voice making Jihoon and Seungkwan both jump involuntarily and Hansol was suppressing a growl for scaring his partial Mate.

“H-hyung?” It was Seungkwan who finally broke the silence, looking across at him with a hint of fear in his eyes and Soonyoung immediately softened.

“I- I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to- you know what, I think you two should go. We haven’t spoken about this and it’s not long until Rut season so we should probably get it over with.” Soonyoung said resolutely, Seungkwan and Hansol hesitantly backing out of bed and staring down at Jihoon with wide, soft gazes to try and soothe him.

“Hyung, are you sure now is a good time? I mean, you can always talk it through together once Jihoon-Hyung has recovered, don’t you think that’d be better-” Hansol began, a hand on Seungkwan’s hip, pulling him protectively into his side.

“J-just go!” Soonyoung snapped, a growl emitting from his chest and Jihoon was pushing him down by the shoulders as he tried to sit up, throwing an apologetic look over his shoulder at the couple as they left the room quietly.

“What the hell is going on with you?” Jihoon shot out the moment the younger two were out of earshot, “Why are you being like this all of a sudden? All the Omegas are just out of Heat, you probably scared Seungkwan half to death!” He went on, voice raised and Soonyoung was sighing, moving to get up and pace their bedroom, but Jihoon was whimpering and he decided otherwise.

“You’re not helping me in Rut.” Soonyoung reiterated his words, laying on his side, looking at Jihoon dead in the eyes, “I mean it, Jihoon.”

“And why’s that? You get tendencies like this? You’re reduced to an overprotective, asshole?  _ Jesus _ , Soonyoung, what happened about working with one another, talking things through?” Jihoon said in frustration, slowly moving from beside Soonyoung until he sat at the edge of the bed with his knees to his chest. Hansol was right, they should’ve waited until after recovery for this conversation because now Jihoon was fighting with his inner Omega and Soonyoung could feel it through their Partial Mate. He grabbed his chest roughly and sighed in defeat as he tried shuffling closer to Jihoon to close the space between them,

“I’m- that’s not what I-” He sighed again and Jihoon finally met his gaze as his scent shifted, “I’m sorry. I just- I get a little… insatiable in Rut, a little wild and stronger than I even knew I was capable of being. I don’t want to hurt you, Jihoon, it’s the last thing I’d want and I don’t know how I could live with myself if I knew i had done so in a stupid Rut-induced state.” Jihoon raised an eyebrow, wanting to retract his previous statement and to just crawl back into Soonyoung’s arms. This time, when Soonyoung reached out for him, Jihoon didn’t flinch away, simply moving into the touch and smiling softly, linking his fingers with Soonyoung’s and climbing over his lap to straddle him.

“But I want to help.” Jihoon mumbled quietly, a little pout playing on his lips and Soonyoung was weak, so weak for him. 

“I know, baby, but it’s not a good idea. Let me do one Rut on my own and I’ll try and practice some self restraint, then maybe you can help with the next one. How about that?” Soonyoung suggested, holding Jihoon against his chest and stroking his fingers against his scalp, massaging him enough to relax into the touch. Jihoon hummed after a moment,

“Okay, but you can’t go back on that promise.” He said firmly, Soonyoung half inclined to retaliate and tell him that it wasn’t a promise, but he also had half a mind to not get punched in the throat. He nodded, pressing a kiss to Jihoon’s lips and holding him tightly across his chest. Soonyoung wondered when Jihoon had started asking for promises or if this was just the lasting effects of his Heat. It was easy to think it was the former.


End file.
